Light My Fire
by Stormzzz
Summary: Brendan is a no nonsense Fire Chief at a station in Chester, Ste is a fiery accident prone recruit who turns up late on his first day and instantly clashes with Brendan. As sparks fly between them they spend their time bickering and putting out fires. Will the flames of love ignite for them? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So I came up with a new idea a while ago about Brendan and Ste as fire fighters. Now let's all just picture that for a moment...XD

Summary: Brendan is a strict fire Chief and Ste is his new recruit. The heat rises between them when they clash upon their first day of meeting when Ste turns up late for his shift.

Rated M and I've no idea how many chapters, I will see if anyone is interested in this story first :) xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 1

Brendan wakes suddenly, sits bolt upright in bed, eyes widened and brow covered in a sheen of sweat. He wakes this way a lot and once the initial nightmare pans into reality he simmers down again waiting for his heart beat to calm down a bit. Brendan holds his palm at his head, it feels fuzzy and knows it will be impossible to fall back asleep now. Brendan glances at the alarm clock in disgust and pushes off the bed stretching his arms behind his head till he cracks his limbs loose.

He makes it to the bathroom and leans over the toilet hand holding onto the wall eyes closed, he shakes himself awake properly as he moves to the sink and washes his hands. The reflection makes him grimace and then he bares all his teeth, letting his tongue stroke over them as he grabs his tooth brush and scrubs his teeth until there's a smile worth showing. He smoothes down over his moustache and sighs deeply through his nose, makes it to his bedroom and takes out a fitted deep blue Fire fighter uniform.

Brendan lays it on the bed and hops into a steam filled shower, letting the hot water caress over his every curve and drip down the plug hole, he lathers himself up with a thousand bubbles and rinses himself. Brendan allows the towel he had wrapped around fall and he dresses himself ready for work. The blue uniform is a size smaller and enhances Brendan's every curve, the material so tight it worries with the strain of sitting down.

As he settles down at the table with toast and a three sugar fix coffee there's a knock at his door. It's his second in command, a Simon Walker who he's known since school. Brendan gestures his hand into the house as Simon removes his hat and enters. His uniform although not as tight as Brendan's still looks like an image you'd expect to see in a pin up magazine, Simon is fit and Brendan notices his arse as he walks by, just like he always does, and Simon shoots a disapproving look back making Brendan shrug and ask what he expects, he's only human after all.

There's nothing between them, they never have been more than best friends and besides Simon is annoyingly straight, so Brendan can only wish he could yank the blue uniform off his body.

_"Your eyes are popping out of their sockets again Brendan"_ Simon drawls nicking a piece of toast off the plate and eating it like he's been starving for days. _"I could get ya done for sexual harassment at work"_ he adds jokingly.

_"Hmm, well we ain't at work are we? And Simon, ye wish"_ Brendan grins and drinks his coffee down quickly realising the time. Their shift is due to start and he has to take over from Danny's shift. A man who he despises at the best of times, so to be late for his week shift would make things awkward to say the least.

_"Come on, I don't want us on the wrong side of Daniel and his little side kick"_ Brendan placed his hat on as did Simon and they left. Simon always got a lift in Brendan's car because A it was a cool BMW and B his car was on the edge of completely knackered. Simon twiddles annoyingly with the knobs on Brendan's stereo and trawls through a mountain of stations till he finds one with music to his tastes. Brendan shakes his head and glances at Simon. _"Can't ya choose someone decent to listen too, like Jonny Cash for example?"_

_"Who the frig is he?"_ Simon asks curling his lips up in confusion. He only turned the radio on he thinks to himself.

_"Who is Jonny cash? Jesus"_ Brendan gives up, if he ain't already heard of him he automatically becomes a pleb in his eyes.

_"There's gonna be new recruits today huh?"_ Simon asks finding some gum in the glove compartment and throwing it in his mouth and chewing a wide grin. _"Nothing like fresh meat to cook eh?"_

_"As long as they do the job Simon, that's all I care about_" Brendan turns the wheel of his car up to the station. It's a big station with two pumps, a duel purpose ladder and hose layer unit appliances. They work in shifts, Brendan usually a week on days off, but he rarely has time off, there's no one at home waiting for him, he went straight into the fire service at an early age having loving all aspects of it.

He is the station Chief when he's on shift, when he isn't one Daniel Huston takes over with his second in command Douglas Carter. For some reason Brendan never got along with either of them, it's like they were mean to him in a previous existence. Brendan avoids them like the plague unless they have a shift swap which unfortunately for him, is today. He adjusts his hat and nods to the leaving crew as his watch will make their way in for duty.

Brendan leaves Simon to brief them as he ends up outside his office, the one he has to share with Daniel. He likes to point out his name on the plaque to him each time and today won't be any different. Brendan knocks and enters, Danny is sat in Brendan's chair and he grunts at the sight of it.

_"Morning Brendan, bright eyed and bushy tailed I hope?"_ Danny smirked and pushed back into the chair on purpose as he knew it wound Brendan up.

_"As always Daniel"_ Brendan checked his watch _"Don't ye need to be making a move?"_

_"Nope I have two minutes left of your comfy chair yet. So you heard anything about the new recruits yet then?"_ Danny asked crossing his legs and arms patiently waiting till 9 am struck on time.

_"Not yet, I have only just arrived, and as I am not a mind reader or psychic how could I even know?"_ Brendan snapped and began to move the items off the corner of his desk so he could perch his super backside on it.

Danny moved forward to flop open a folder and it showed a photo with personal information about one of the recruits. Danny pointed to the picture and smiled. _"This one looks feisty, a Anne Minniver. Has a LOT of potential if you get my meaning"_ Danny winked at Brendan who shook his head in disbelief. _"Oh yes I forgot, she wouldn't float your boat would she"_

Brendan scowled at Danny and told him his time was up and to leave his office pronto before he found a boot shape up the crack of his ass. Danny laughed walking around and patting Brendan on the back. _"Always did have a way with words huh?"_ and with that he left. _"And don't forget to take that bloody side kick Douglas with ye!"_ Brendan shouted back before settling down in his chair resting his eyes for a moment and allowing the exposure of Daniel to pass over him.

He took time out to look over Anne's folder and looked at her progress with a smile, he was happy at least one of the recruits would be of benefit. Brendan was about to look at the other folder but Simon entered hat under his arm and smiling. _"Sir,are you ready for de briefing?"_

_"Ah Simon yes I am, have the recruits turned up yet?"_ Brendan asked grabbing his hat and walking around the desk.

_"Well one of them has Sir, the other is...um late"  
_

* * *

Over in a village nearby Ste was waking up from his slumber. He lived in a cold flat and hated waking up at the best of times. So when he stretched his small body out in bed and yawned loudly the realisation hit him, he was late. _Fuck!_

Ste threw the covers off the bed and jumped up like a spring chicken, his legs ran to the bathroom as he ran a shower and went to the toilet before looking into the cloudy mirror and cursing himself. Of all the days he picks to sleep though his crappy alarm it had to be today. Ste jumped into the shower and groaned as it took a while to heat up, he managed the quickest of showers and got changed into his uniform. It was slightly too big but Ste still looked great and felt a certain pride in himself. He placed his hat on and smiled wider turning side to side and admiring his uniform.

He glanced down at his watch and winced at the time, he was gonna be in big trouble at the station, first day and turning up late. He hoped the fire Chief was a bit lenient when it came to punishments. Ste raced to the bus stop and caught the bus to the station relieved there was a stop nearby. He placed his earphones in and listened to some chart music on the way.

Ste took a deep breath hopping off the bus; he shoved his earphones into his backpack and rushed to the station. He stopped at the entrance, it was a huge there was a large building to his right and a smaller one to his left attached to the garages that had the red shutters down covering the appliances. He had no idea where to go, he decided on the reception as his best bet. He quickly moved through the doors and over to a blond haired woman who was speaking in an Irish accent on the phone. She quickly looked up smiling and then glanced over Ste's uniform, her confusion was evident as Ste pulled two fingers at his collar.

_"Erm, Hiya love, shouldn't ye be at de briefing?"_

Ste swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded hastily _"Yes I should but I stupidly...erm I mean the bus was late and I have only just arrived"_ Ste bit the bottom of his lip and the woman felt sorry for him and extended her arm out. _"I'm Cheryl, everyone calls me Chez though, my brother is the Chief, so how about I take ye through and I will try and smooth things out for ye?"_ Cheryl winked and placed her head set down shouting to her assistant to mind the desk.

Ste smiled and felt a lot better walking behind Cheryl he looked around the place, she showed him to the locker room first. _"What's your name love?"_

_"It's Ste, Ste hay, nice to meet ya Chez"_ Ste held his arm out and shook Cheryl's hand enthusiastically then looking around he found his locker next to Anne's. He placed his hat on and locked his bag away. He walked back over to Cheryl not realising he'd left his mobile in his back pocket as he adjusted his hat he grinned. _"Are ye ready?"_

Ste nodded _"Yup, I hope ya brother isn't too bad a boss, I know he'll be mad I am late though"_

_"Well yeah babe, he's bound to be a little, but just hold ye head up and look sorry, reckon your good looks will help ya too though"_ Cheryl winked

_"My good looks? How do you mean?"_ Ste scrunched his eyebrows together and watched Cheryl clear her throat quickly. _"Oh nothin love, just saying ye have a certain beauty about ye"_

_"Wow, Chez look I appreciate you being kind but I am not interested..."_

_"Oh god I didn't mean that, I like Nate anyway"_ Cheryl peered through the square glass of a door and Ste looked with her watching a load of fire fighters at ease having a de briefing. He tried to look at who was giving it but he had his back to him. Ste trailed his eyes down the back of the man and practically drooled at the way the material of his uniform grabbed his arse deliciously. Ste licked his lips and omitted a low growl to which Cheryl had heard and nudged him in the ribs playfully.

_"Checking out his rear bumper I see"_ Cheryl giggled as Ste turned to look at her in horror, rear bumper. _As if._

_"NO,I am not looking anywhere."_ Ste blushed and Cheryl smirked _"It's ok babe, I won't tell. My fireman is stood there,next to Dennis, the one in glasses? Nate is stood next to him,looks a right toff"_

Ste nodded looking at him and smiled _"Nice one chez, have ya asked him out yet?"_

_"God no! I am too shy, he knows I like him though"_

In the briefing room Brendan was going through the motions,letting his watch know of any new developments and of course introducing Anne to the group. She had been an instant hit with the boys and Jacqui shook her head at the way their jaws hit the ground, like they'd never seen a beautiful woman before. Not that she was overly bothered, she and Tony were an item and as long as he kept his eyes off Anne, they'd get along perfectly.

Brendan suddenly stopped speaking to gather his thoughts and because the room was deathly quiet they all turned to look towards the door and the new voices they could hear chatting away. Brendan turned his face and moved enough to get a good view of the two faces pressed close to the window although not yet looking through. Brendan folded his arms and leaned to one side waiting for them to finish their conversation.

_"So come on, ye were so checking out my brother, and lets face it, he does wear his uniform a size too small "_ Cheryl laughed and Ste nodded with her statement, he had noticed that too. A lot.

_"I may have noticed, but I wouldn't want to say anymore on the subject" _Ste was now the loveliest shade of red, he never expected his first day to be like this.

_"Come on out of ten? I'd give Nate's a definite 8"_ Cheryl giggled and blushed slightly.

In the room everyone had turned to look at Nate who looked down at his backside shrugging and couldn't help but grin. He stopped when he noticed Brendan's thunderous face. He turned to look back at the door, his shoe now tapping impatiently. He wanted to know who the hell his sister was with, and a little what he would score too. He involuntary leaned forward to hear.

_"Well I ain't seen it naked have I?_ Ste summarised and took more than a moment to envision his words carefully _"So I am gonna say a 9"_ Ste sniggered as Chez squealed and they turned to look back through the window seeing the whole room staring back at them. Ste gasped and pushed hard on the door swinging it open and falling in a heap. Cheryl squeaked and stood up straight.

_"Um...Hi. This is Ste, his bus broke down so is why he was late"_ she gestured to Ste to get up and as he did his eyes met Brendan's for the first time, and he looked pissed.

Ste walked over to Brendan and looked up into his eyes tilting his head a little before blinking and holding his hand out _"Hi, I'm Ste, I am sorry I'm late"_ Brendan didn't shake his hand instead he snarled and gestured his head backwards and Ste moved quickly to stand with the others silently apologising.

_"Chez, if ye would kindly refrain from chatting with our new recruits about posterior scores, ye have a reception to man do ye not?"_

Cheryl swallowed hard and nodded slowly backing out of the room and making a quick exit. Brendan returned to the group who were all sniggering. Brendan finished his de briefing and asked Ste to stay behind. Simon walked behind the watch as they piled out and whispered in Brendan's ear _"He's a bit of alright Brendan, and he scored ya ass a nine! Result!"_

Brendan scowled at him and he lifted his shoulders before nodding in greeting to Ste. They were left alone and Ste wondered if he'd screwed everything up, he silently cursed himself and watched Brendan stand at the window arms folded and tried in vein not to look at that ohmygod perfect arse Brendan had. Ste was thinking allsorts just looking at it.

_"I could have ye done for sexual harassment boy"_ Brendan drawled in a serious voice knowing the man behind him was looking.

_"Wha...hey let's not go nuts here! I haven't done anything!"_ Ste protested his innocence.

_"Ah so scoring a staff member as a 'nine' isn't personal?"_

_"I take it back, it's a four at most"_ Ste snapped, what a nightmare Brendan was turning out to be.

Brendan turned then and looked back at Ste with distaste. _"Ye turn up late, and then have a converse outside my briefing room about other staff members, and then have the audacity give me lip?"_

_"Yeah actually"_ Ste found a new strength _"I apologised for being late, and yeah it wasn't the best thing to do on my first day. And by the way, THAT was a private conversation, and you had no rights to listen in on it"_ Ste shoved his shoulders back to look taller as Brendan rounded up on him.

_"I am the CHIEF, which means I can do what the hell I like in my station boy"_

_"How's about you stop calling me boy and use my proper name huh? Or as CHIEF do you lose the ability to fathom out manners?"_

Brendan opened up his mouth to speak when a loud noise engulfed the room, music blasted out of Ste as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Ste cursed and closed his eyes, could this day get any worse. He reached into his pocket and took his phone in his hand only to have it snatched away by Brendan.

_"Confiscated"_ Brendan drawled turning off the loud Cheryl Cole song and placing the phone in his top pocket.

_"Hey! Ya can't do that! We ain't in school yaknow?"_ Ste sassed up close into Brendan's face and when he didn't flinch Ste backed off again.

_"I can see ye will be trying my patience while ye are here" _Brendan spoke pivoting on his shoes and made to leave the room.

Ste felt his hands clench by his sides_ "I want my phone back!"_

_"And I want a decent recruit, boy. Ain't we both unsatisfied today"_

_"Ya call me boy one more time and I wont be responsible"_ Ste had had enough and was ready to pack up and leave than be ruled by a jumped up fire chief, even if he did have a backside he wanted to sink his teeth into. Ste shook that thought from his mind quickly.

_"Fine, Steven then, that better?"_

_"It's Ste, but then again why am I not surprised, you have an inability to get names correct"_ Ste added and barged past Brendan deciding he could keep his phone, it's not like anyone called him anyway. He pushed the door open hard and left Brendan stood watching the door swing back and forth until it settled closed again.

* * *

Ste stomped out and found himself in the garages with the appliances, they were pretty impressive he thought he huffed feeling stressed out. A sweet voice behind him made Ste turn around quickly. Anne was stood there smiling and waving a cigarette at him. _"Hiya, you haven't got a light have you?"_

Ste shook his head and smiled walking up to her. _"I'm Ste, nice to meet ya, I take it you are the other recruit?"_

Anne smiled and nodded _"Yeah, I am just soo nervous and usually I don't smoke but right now I could really do with it."_ Ste looked around and noticed the canteen he opened the door and had a look around. Bound to be matches in here he thought and after a good root around found a small box of them. He took them straight to Anne who was still pacing around.

_"You'll have to go outside Anne, it's against the law to smoke on a business premises now"_ Ste warned her.

_"Aw come on Ste, I only need a drag or two, I will put it out in that metal drum over there filled with sand."_ Ste whined and looked around to make sure they were alone, it went against his instincts but Anne did seem stressed out, and a drag or two couldn't hurt. Ste moved closer as she held the cigarette in her mouth. _"Just a quick smoke, ok? Promise?"_

Anne nodded a promise as Ste took out the match and struck it, the sulphur smell hit through his nostrils as he inhaled a worried breath. Behind them he heard a noise and panicked changing his mind he wafted the match out and threw it smouldering into the metal drum. It was a quick sequence of events then. The drum was alight in seconds, the loud whoosh noise it made engulfed the metal drum, the flames licked high out of it stunning both Anne and Ste as their mouths fell agape in unison at the sight of it.

_"Don't flamin panic!"_ Ste squealed throwing his arms around like wet spaghetti as he looked around for a fire extinguisher. Too late as Brendan came rushing in extinguisher in hand and dousing the flames in seconds. He turned to look at them both stood with eyes widened _"We are meant to PREVENT fires not bloody start them!"_ Brendan spoke exasperated. _"Which one of ye is responsible?"_

_"I am"_ Ste stepped forward shielding Anne's protests behind his back, Ste folded his arms and held his head high flicking his eyes from Brendan and the smoking drum.

_"Jesus, you boy? I might have known"_

_"It's STE, wow you really have a short attention span, what is it, old age? Or maybe the fumes from all the fires you've put out has melted ya brain"_ Ste quipped as Anne whispered to Ste to stop it before he got into more trouble.

_"I've had a few recruits under me in my time, but ye take the biscuit"_ Brendan wagged his finger at Ste.

_"A few under you? I seriously doubt that, CHIEF"_ Ste smirked at his own humour _"And put that finger down, I don't know where it's been."_

Anne crept out from behind Ste and looked between them both raising an eyebrow. _"Erm...can I go Chief?"_

Brendan nodded slowly keeping eye contact with Ste he moved closer towards him. _"I ought to delve out some punishment for ye Steven"_

Ste licked his lips and saw Brendan eyeballing him doing so _"Yeah? What ya have in mind?"_ Ste moved closer and felt his heartbeat change.

_"How about I have ye scrub my appliance clean?" _Brendan replied thickly closing the gap between them_ "Think ye could manage that without causing fire damage to it?"_

Ste grimaced_ "So that's why you wear a smaller uniform, to look like a tight arse as well as act like one" _Ste hummed waiting for a reply. He saw Brendan's facial features now, and realised this man was annoyingly gorgeous.

Brendan settled at the back of Ste's ear and whispered _"Funny, Steven. I thought you liked my tight ass in this?"_

Ste moved bumping hard into Brendan's shoulder and walked away leaving Brendan seething. He placed the extinguisher away and moved into his office slamming the door behind him. He didn't know why the hell he'd bothered to get out of bed.

* * *

He settled at his desk and opened Ste's file looking over the photo of Ste, Brendan tried to repress his feelings about the annoying recruit, and how he drove him to distraction. The station filed once again with a loud noise, this time it was to alert them to a call. Brendan rushed to where the fire appliances were and grappled into to his fire outfit and white helmet. He grabbed the print out for the call and jumped into the front cab of the engine as it raced out through the garage two appliances set off to attend a kitchen fire.

The kitchen was ablaze when they arrived and Ste, Dennis, Anne and Simon all placed on their breathing apparatus and rushed to grab the hose off the fire truck. Brendan was stood calmly giving orders to his crew and Simon was asking the gathered neighbours if they knew the people who owned the property. A Man covered in a thick black charcoal raised a shaky hand to Simon and explained it was his home, and had fallen asleep leaving a chip pan on the stove. Simon knelt down beside him and asked if there was anyone else in the building to which his response was no.

Brendan walked around making sure his new recruits were ok with the task at hand and seemed impressed as Ste took charge of the hose with Dennis and aimed it at the open window. Ste was stood up trying to grapple the intensity of the water coming out of it, so Brendan shook his head and moved to the side of Ste.

_"If ye are gonna hold my hose boy ye are gonna need to know how to handle it"_ Brendan smirked as Ste glanced back at him incredulous. _"Get lower!"_ Brendan moved his arms down to the ground and Ste nodded moving lower and found the hose easier to manoeuvre then. Brendan watched him for a moment angling the water high up to douse the flames, the fire was almost out now and he was suitably impressed and turned to walk away. As Ste stood up to get closer he hadn't noticed a stray rock on the floor and his boot slipped slightly making the hose jolt and swish with the power of the water to the side of him. Brendan yelled out as the crazy water pressure hit the back of him hard sending him for a swan dive, arms out stretched he fell to the ground in a heap.

Dennis and Anne quickly recovered the hose and continued to douse the last remnants of the smouldering kitchen. Ste pulled off his breathing mask and stomped over to Brendan who had now moved to get up. _"Are ye purposely here to be a pain in my ass?!"_ Brendan asked shaking himself of the water.

_"Erm,don't get all pissy! Not my fault ya hose is out of control is it?! It was an accident!" _Ste held out his hand to help Brendan up and they stood eyeballing each other.

_"Accident? Ye ain't kidding, everything about ye is an accident"_ Brendan snapped and moved away before Ste could answer. he was so angry at Brendan, he hadn't done it on purpose.

Ste stood and watched Brendan as he comforted the owner and gave advice to them, explaining that throwing water on hot oil was dangerous and he was pretty lucky to have got out. Ste calmed as he saw a side to him he finally liked. He was passionate about his job and was also caring. Ste helped put the equipment away and moved to sit in the cab with Anne, Dennis, Nate and Simon. Ste looked at Simon and bit his lip _"How long have you worked with Brendan?"_

Simon looked back at Ste and smiled _"Years, and don't worry,i t could have happened to any of us"_ Simon grinned but added seriously _"He's a good man, it just embarrassed him falling over in a heap like he did"_

_"Tell me about it, that water pressure is fierce!" _Ste replied and giggled at the memory of Brendan flying.

_"Brendan is a good man you know?"_ Simon assured Ste _"And if he likes you he will do anything for you"_

_"Well that's me screwed then_" Ste shrugged, he knew Brendan pretty much hated him.

_"Not necessarily, just give him time, I mean you have only just arrived Ste_" Simon tries to reassure a worried Ste, but he isn't. As they travel back to the station he makes a deal with himself to at least make an effort to be the best recruit that Brendan has ever had.

Anne moves him from his thoughts will a well placed hand on his shoulder. He looks at her and smiles. _"Ste I am sorry about earlier, it was my fault the Chief shouted at you"_

Ste shook his head _"Nah it wasn't, he's already mad with me, and to be honest he is a bit up himself"_ Anne giggled to herself covering her mouth to drown out the noise when Simon glanced over at her. His eyes were hypnotic though and Anne found her self moving her hand and looking up at him in slow motion. Her breath caught when he smiled and quickly looked away.

"_Anne!"_ Ste whispered nudging her ribs _"Did you see that look he gave ya? You lucky girl,he's fit"_ Ste winked as Anne widened her mouth which morphed into a satisfied grin.

_"You think so? I mean wow he is gorgeous, did you see his long hair and the way it brushes over his face?_" Anne pretends to swoon making them both laugh and Simon looks back at them smiling again.

Ste looks at her as he stares at Anne _"Actually...I'll fight ya for him"_

_"ERM, I don't bloody think so! I found him first, and besides,I think your eyes lie elsewhere."_ Anne refused to speak anymore about her outburst leaving Ste to wonder what on earth she meant.

* * *

Back at the station Ste removed his fire fighter outfit and he was once again back in his uniform. He was wandering around the station getting a feel for the place when he happened upon an office door. He read over the plaque on the door and mouthed 'Fire Chief-Brendan Brady'. His eyes slanted and mouth scoffed. Ste moved to look through the window noting he wasn't in the office yet and across on the table was his mobile. He wanted it back; it was his property not Brendan's. He tried the door and it clicked open.

Ste leaned backwards glancing his head from side to side to check no one was around, the coast was thankfully clear so he made his way into the office. It was a large room which had a full side of it covered in windows. The desk is what Ste was interested in however, and moved around to grab his phone back; he slid it in his back pocket with a satisfied grin. He moved his eyes to look at the comfy leather chair and bit his lip. He'd never sat in a fire Chiefs chair before and hie was curious. Ste looked back at the door and listened hard, there was no one around so he moved around the mahogany desk and trailed his finger tips across the edge plonking himself down neatly into the chair.

It creaked as he leaned back into the soft leather and swivelled around on it a few times before stopping and chuckling to himself. Ste kicked up his feet and crossed them by the ankles grinning. He mimicked brendan in a off key Irish tone to his voice _"Get out of my chair boy!"_ Ste spoke with his eyes closed wide smile, folded arms close to his chest.

He was surprised by the office door slamming to so loudly he jumped and almost fell off the chair in fright. Brendan was stood there hands on hips, face that looked really really angry. Ste gulped and tried to get up but he was frozen to the spot and his eyes widened when Brendan walked closer throwing his hat down it span on the desk. Ste's eyes watched its movements and then trailed up Brendan's body, the uniform left nothing to the imagination, Ste shuddered.

_"Are ye trying to get kicked out of my station?"_ Brendan asked _"That is MY chair"_

_"What? NO, I was looking for my phone, which by the way, you stole!"_ Ste managed to get out of the chair and pushed it backwards hitting the wall with a thump. _"Here old man, better park that tired body down"_

_"Ye seem to forget who's in charge boy"_

Ste walked up to Brendan and stood close enough to feel his breath tickle down his face _"Oh my god. You did it again, my name is Ste yeah? Say it...go on say my fucking name"_

_"STEVEN, your name is Steven. I read your report"_

_"You can read too, what do you want an encore?"_ Ste bit back and his heart raced inside his chest. This man infuriated him, but at the same time he couldn't help notice his every curve, and that moustache, he wanted to trace his fingers through it, Ste blinked back into the room. What was wrong with him?

_"Ye had a good look?"_ Brendan smirked at Ste who swallowed and suddenly backed off _"Steven?"_

_"I erm...I have to go and find...um Anne!"_ Ste moved and tried to open the office door, Brendan was there faster and held his hand up shutting the door again. Brendan stood behind Ste looking at him and he felt goose bumps crawl up his body like hot sparks. Ste glanced back and up slowly locking their gaze. _"Why the rush Steven?"_

"_Cause...I have to get to the training yard"_

Ste made a small whimper flicking his eyes from Brendan's slightly moist parted lips to his blue eyes. Ste's eye lids fluttered and Brendan hitched a small but noticeable breath watching them. _"Are you gonna let me go Brendan?"_

_"Chief to ye"_ Brendan kept his eyes swimming into Ste's as he moved back to allow him to leave his office _"Try not to blow up my station out there eh?"_

_"Whatever, CHIEF"_ Ste sassed and opened the door with a flick of his wrist. The door closed and Ste leaned up against it and closed his eyes. He looked around and pushed off the wall heading to join the others.

Inside his office, Brendan held his hand up to the door frame and sighed heavy, what had made Steven suddenly go from yelling at him to shy and quiet. Brendan sat down in his chair and span it around to look out of the window. He watched Ste walk out and join the others in the training yard.

* * *

So what d'ya all think? Should I continue this story or not? Please review and let me know :D xx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, what can I say besides thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews and comments for this story! Overwhelmed by the response, I hope you like this next chapter too. :D Happy New Year! xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 2

Ste was flustered when he walked onto the training yard. He saw some of his fellow colleagues all huddled in a group chatting with each other. Ste had left Brendan's office feeling a little conflicted with his feelings. The man infuriated him, jumped up, arrogant, and so bloody gorgeous. Ste sighed and walked over as Tony greeted him with an out stretched arm. Ste took it happily, any distraction now was a good thing in his mind.

_"Hiya Ste, I'm Tony. Besides being the best fire fighter..."_ the others all groaned at his speech _"I am also the station chef, so if there's anything you want cooking; I'm the one to ask!"_ Tony smiled smugly and Ste nodded in thanks.

Jacqui rolled her eyes and stood next to Ste _"Ignore my fella he loves to talk about himself"_ Jacqui winked at a gasping Tony then looked at Ste. _"So...what's this we hear about you nearly burning down the station?"_

Ste gulped feeling his cheeks warm while shooting a glance at a shamefaced Anne. _"Um...Oh that was just a silly accident" _

_"Yeah like the one he had soaking the Chief"_ Dennis laughed slapping Ste on the back _"I thought he was gonna kill ya!"_

_"Me too"_ Ste nodded in reply. He still might do at the rate his time here was going, he rubbed his hand through his hair closing his eyes for a moment. Ste was soon jolted from his thoughts when Simon arrived.

_"Right you lovely lot!"_ Simon shouted at them all, stood with his legs apart and arms behind his back he looked every bit the supermodel fire fighter in the uniform he wore. Anne felt weak at the knees watching him flick his hair to one side. Time seemed to slow each time he did it and all it needed was some slow music and a load of water, Anne smiled at her thoughts with a deep sigh.

_"We are gonna do some training, and it's only half of you in case there is a callout which the Chief will attend, however in the case of a huge fire we will all be in attendance" _Simon looked up and down the line of the crew as he spoke.

_"So we will do some hose work, as you can see over here we have a small building we set alight in a controlled environment, you will be expected to use your training in order to fight the fire"_ Simon was about to continue when he stopped speaking and stood up straight as Brendan suddenly appeared and walked over to Simon nodding.

_"Sir?"_

_"Carry on Simon, I just wanted to watch and assess our recruits"_ Brendan smiled with a thin mouth flicking his eyes back at Ste who had then been looking. Their gaze locked again and Ste swallowed and coughed quickly looking back at Simon again.

They all took part in the training, but the officers mainly focussed on the recruits to see what they were capable of. Brendan watched on and seemed pleased with both Anne and Ste's ability to put out a fire, and suitably impressed when Ste remembered his advice to stay low when handing the hose. Brendan also made sure he was well out of the reach of the water whenever Ste had it in his hands which annoyed Ste a little. He was tempted to aim the hose at his head but feared it would be the last straw.

_"Better watch out Simon, Steven is deadly with a hose between his hands"_ Brendan drawls and makes sure he's looking at Ste when he says it. He watches his face snarl as he keeps up his position to put the flames out.

_"Very witty, I wonder if I could adjust the water pressure enough to wipe that moustache off ya face along with your smug grin."_ Ste snapped his wrist turning on the gushing water again and moving to a new angle taking a last look at Brendan before concentrating on the fire.

Brendan slowly folded his arms and slanted his eyes. Simon walked over to him and looked between him and Ste. _"Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't notice before!"_ Simon gasped and then had Brendan's full attention.

_"Noticed what exactly?"_

Simon licked his lips and took Brendan off to one side _"Listen to the way he talks to you, and you just let it go? Come on,anyone else would have been reprimanded, and probably thrown out of the station"_

_"He's just a bit feisty, reminds me of how I was when I was a recruit, nothing wrong in it, as long as he doesn't cross the line"_ Brendan kept a determined look in his eyes but Simon shook his head and gestured to Ste, not noticing he'd turned off the water, Simon spoke again.

_"You like him...don't you?"_ Simon looked to the side of them and so did Brendan whose eyes widened so much it's surprising his eyeballs didn't go for a roll _"Are ye kidding? He's an idiot at best, and I only put up with him because it's my job!"_

A gasp from Ste made him realise he didn't have to wait long for a response as Ste, having put out the flames was walking up to him in a strop. _"Oh here we go..."_

_"Why don't you share your opinions with the rest of us ey?" _Ste gestured to the rest of the watch who shook their heads,they didn't want to be involved.

_"I'm sorry Steven, did ye want something?"_

Ste shook his head at Brendan and pointed to himself _"I'm an idiot? At least I don't walk around looking like an 80's throwback"_

Ste moved back to the line up while everyone's mouths fell open like they were all taking part in a fly catching game.

_"HA HA!"_ Tony burst out laughing with nerves and Simon quickly decided to defuse the situation. He dismissed the watch saying how pleased he was with the recruit's progress. And they all made their way back to the fire station.

Simon walked with Brendan _"The tasche suits you, just ignore Ste"_

_"Steven, his name is Steven, and I'm gonna kick his arse one of these days"_ Brendan shoved his shoulders back and walked quickly towards the station. Simon gulped and followed after him. Before Brendan could full fill his promise the alarm call out rang through the station and Brendan diverted to the message print out. He grabbed the page and ripped it off reading the code for the type of fire it was going to be.

_"We are all needed Simon, we need to take the duel purpose ladder out too"_ Brendan informed Simon and rushed to suit up and jumped into the fire truck cab. The call out was a bigger situation than the last, an empty warehouse had been set on fire and they were going to be joined by other units in the surrounding areas to help tackle the size of the blaze.

The warehouse in question was huge and when they arrived the fire had taken a firm hold of the building as flames licked out of the building towards the sky and smashed it's way through the side windows. Brendan's suited up crew exited their cabs and moved to grab the equipment off the appliances. Brendan walked over to another fire Chief and managed a smile as he greeted him as an old friend.

Warren Fox, known as 'Fire Foxy' was stood wearing his white fire helmet and full breathing apparatus dishing out orders to his watch when Brendan slapped him on the back and gestured to the building. _"Looks a bad un"_ Brendan sighed as Warren nodded shaking Brendan's hand.

_"Alright Brady, long time no see mate! And yeah, we were first on scene, it's got a few flammable materials inside and as you'll have been warned suspected asbestos too"_ Warren turned to give his second in command some instructions then walked Brendan with a hand to his shoulder and pointed to a precarious looking roof. _"That has just started to smoulder, so we are having some crews go up on the ladders, some of the lads have gone in the left side entrance and the right side entrance needs checking"_

Brendan nodded to Warren _"Right, thanks for the briefing Foxy, stay safe and I'll get Simon on it"_

_"Walker? Jeez tell him I said Hi, we'll have to all get together again. You got new recruits too?"_ Warren shouted as he made his way back to his watch.

Brendan nodded back _"Yeah, lets just say they keep me on my toes!"_ Brendan rushed back to Simon. _"Right,here's the situation, keep full breathing apparatus on at all times with the suspected asbestos. Unknown flammable materials inside too. I need you to take your team and enter through the left side building, take one of the recruits with ye, as this one is a bit of a beast. _Brendan pointed to the roof and Simon followed his hand_. "That is not too bad at the moment, I'm gonna take Steven and Dennis and man the ladder, just keep an eye on it"_ Simon nodded and motioned to Jacqui,Tony Nate and Anne to join him through the left side.

Brendan noticed their duel ladder was ready to go and gestured to Dennis and Ste to join him_."Right see that roof up there?"_ Brendan spoke to them both pointing up to the roof that had started to be covered in flames. _"We are gonna get above it with the hose, ye know what to do Dennis, Steven? Ye Okay with this?"_

Ste nodded confidently and moved to the ladder with Brendan. Dennis stayed in the cab to move the ladder when a full suited up Brendan and Ste made their way up. Ste lost his footing and fell to his knee as it was moved high up in the air and above the roof. Brendan helped him up and went to the front and angled the hose as the water gushed out at speed. The flames seemed to get worse and higher and Ste watched them with widened eyes as they flicked through rapidly. The roof had begun to wobble with the pressure.

The smoke was thick and blinding and Ste breathed quickly through his mask the more it surrounded them, it was a thick grey blackening smoke because the fire was burning hazardous materials that let off dangerous fumes. He was glad to be wearing the mask. Brendan looked back suddenly and shouted at Ste _"It's gonna go!"_ Ste gasped looked from Brendan to the roof as a huge explosion ripped through the building and engulfed them. The ladder shuddered and bounced erratically. Brendan moved closer to Ste.

_"Steven, get down!"_

Dennis was in the cab and quickly swung the ladder to the right and away from the huge fireball,the roof swelled with it and plunged high up into the air before collapsing in on itself and down into the warehouse. Brendan moved up off his knees and looked behind him at Ste who caught his gaze. _"Ye OK?"_ Ste nodded and took his glove covered hand and helped to move the water onto the fire below.

_"Chief, will Simon and the others be ok?"_ Ste shouted as they fought the fierce fire.

_"They will be OK, they're trained fire fighters Steven, let's get this fire out and help them yeah?"_

_"Yes Chief"_ Ste answered.

* * *

Simon walked into the building with the others a with his fire axe and Nate and Tony brought the hose through dousing the flames as they went, Simon pointed to Jacqui and Anne who walked behind him with a hose too, and kept low down shooting the water above the flames. Their breathing was loud through the masks like they were on a loud speaker. The smoke was dense throughout the warehouse and made the visibility extremely difficult. Their torches brightly shone and pierced through the swirling smoke as they looked around, he majority of the area they were in was either on fire or smouldering from the help of the fire crews above them on the ladders.

Simon used his axe to tear down an office door in their way,and moved further inside. Tony and Nate continued to douse the flames and they all glanced up at the ceiling which was heavily covered in fire now. _"Stick to the walls!"_ Simon yelled to them _"And keep an eye on that fucking roof!"_

Tony and Jacqui nodded and then moved closer to the walls with Anne and Nate helping with the hoses. They all crouched low, one knee on the floor to crawl along and move the water around.

Jacqui and Anne had moved ahead of Simon and into the centre of the warehouse towards some suspicious looking drums. Jacqui glanced back to talk to Anne and told her to stay back while she checked them out. Her torch moved and read over the hazardous materials and she gasped noticing they had begun to bubble in the overwhelming heat. They were ready to blow and she widened her eyes turned to run but the metal cracked under the pressure quickly and the materials inside combusted. Jacqui and Anne were thrown onto the ground as a huge explosion ripped through the building.

Simon gasped and looked up but all he saw was a wall of fire so moved quickly to the floor and waited for the backdraft to move over and settle down. Tony and Nate stayed low for the initial blow out and looked up to the roof as it expanded high then fell in towards them covering them in debris.

Jacqui groaned as she felt a heavy weight over her, a burning piece of timber had fallen and smashed onto her leg. Anne was in shock but not injured and Simon Tony and Nate were their in moments and helped Jacqui out of the building and into the arms of some paramedics standing by. Anne walked with them somewhat bewildered to what she had witnessed.

Tony watched Simon, Anne and Nate go back in the warehouse but he stopped to tell Jacqui he loved her before rushing back in himself. Jacqui managed a smile in response before throwing her head back in pain. The ambulance took her straight to hospital. It took hours but the fire was eventually put out, and there were injuries amongst the fire crews but nothing fatal.

Brendan helped Ste off the ladder, and noted he looked tired. Brendan smiled through his mask _"Hey, ye were pretty good up there boy"_

Ste widened his mouth in his mask that was covered in grey smudges. Brendan held his hand up and thumbed over it a little so he could see his face properly, Ste was smiling in response but held his hands on his hips.

_"Oh don't tell me...I mean Steven"_ Brendan rolled his eyes and Ste gripped his arm.

_"I'm sorry for my lip Chief, and thanks I guess"_ Ste walked away to the fire truck leaving Brendan gobsmacked.

* * *

Brendan and the others all visited Jacqui in hospital afterwards and made sure she was OK, Brendan allowing Tony time to stay with her and the others went back to the station to clean up. Back at the station the appliances were parked up inside the garage and the crew were back in their uniforms again. Ste was sat in the locker room on a long bench that was situated in the middle of the room. Towards the back of him were the showers and bathroom. Ste was quieter than usual with only his thoughts for company.

Simon came walking out of the shower towel around waist and one around his shoulder he glanced at Ste and moved to sit on the bench drying his hair. Ste looked up and sighed then took a double take realising Simon was pretty much naked in front of him.

_"Sweet Jesus!"_

_"Nope, Simon. You're as bad as Brendan, eyes back in and tongue off the floor Ste!"_ Simon chuckled moving the towel around his floppy wet hair drying it.

_"I wasn't looking!"_ Ste spoke far too quickly and he knew he was protesting too much. Ste looked behind him towards the showers. _"The Chief in there too?"_ Ste asked, just cause he was curious to his whereabouts and not because he wanted to see him in nothing but a towel too.

_"No, you disappointed?"_

_NO, like I care about Brendan"_

_"You mean the Chief Ste? He is command of this station still" _Simon warned Ste thinking he needed reminding.

_"Sorry sir, I mean Chief"_ Simon nodded and used the towel to dry his leg and up his thigh. Ste wondered if he was dreaming and tried not to watch. _Much._

Ste went to speak when the door swung open and Brendan walked in. He stopped and looked over at the both of them curiously. Ste stood up deciding it was getting a bit to crowded and quickly stepped to leave out of the door. Brendan was in the way and as he passed their eyes met briefly.

_"Ye alright Steven? Ye look..."_ Brendan moved his face closer _"Flushed"_

_"I am fine, can I get past please?"_ Ste waved his hand and Brendan nodded moving to let Ste leave. He looked back at Simon who turned around.

_"What?"_

_"Why do ye have to flaunt yourself in front of the recruits, I am sure there is room through there to get changed"_ Brendan spoke as he walked through to the bathroom.

_"He's not interested in me Brendan"_

_"Why would I care?"_ Brendan spoke as Simon passed him _"You know, I was wondering that too."_ Simon asked flicking his head and left Brendan protesting to a quiet locker room.

* * *

Ste looked at it, found himself staring wide eyed. He wasn't sure how to touch it let alone slide down its shaft. He moved his fingers out in front of him and looked around making sure he was alone and grabbed at its thickness. It was cold, he suspected as much. Ste hitched a breath and looked down at its base it was a long way down and he was worried it wouldn't even take his weight let alone anything else.

_"Do you want me to go down with ye?"_ Brendan's thick voice purred behind Ste making him jump and nearly fall forward. Brendan grabbed the back of his uniform creasing it in his fingers and pulled him with a quick jolt, bumping his back into Brendan Ste hitched a breath.

_"What the hell are ya playing at?"_ Ste moved away quickly and looked at Brendan wearing his uniform. His eyes always seemed to love taking in his whole body every time. Ste licked his lips feeling his mouth dry like sand. _"I nearly went on my ass, making me jump like that"_

_"Well I doubt it'd be the first time Steven"_ Brendan assessed and looked down the silver pole in front of them _"Ye just jump on and slide down"_ Brendan gestured to the pole and wafted his palm at it _"go on then"_

_"Are you asking me to ride your pole, Sir?"_ Ste watched Brendan swallow and Ste felt delicious then walking closer.

Brendan pointed at him. _"I think you'd enjoy it between those thighs"_ Brendan kept eye contact and mirrored Ste's gaze folding his arms slowly across his chest.

_"Sounds like you've had experience with this, why don't you show me how it's done?"_ Ste smirked gesturing his arm out walking backwards but Brendan followed him and stood close enough to watch Ste's lashes flutter _"It's really easy, just throw ye legs around it and hold on tight"_ Brendan danced his eyebrows and grinned watching Ste's Adam's apple bob up and down slowly. _"Reckon ye could follow those instructions without chaos?"_

Ste placed his palm flat against Brendan's chest and noticed his heart beat was strong in it's rhythm, pushed moving him back and for the first time breaking their gaze. Ste let his hand fall and he cracked his knuckles moved over to the fireman's pole and leapt through the air gripping a hold on it.

He didn't move though, he was sure he was meant to move, _wasn't he?_ Ste scrunched up his mouth and opened one eye.

Brendan's mouth fell agape. _"Jesus, don't hold on that tight!"_ Brendan unfolded his arms and walked towards Ste _"Ye have to loosen yourself so that ye can...Steven?"_

Too late Ste had already let go and slid like a foot on ice down the metal and ended up a heap at the bottom. He lolled his head back up at Brendan looking down on him. _"I bet ye are fucking sore now ey?"_

Ste winced, he was, and he swears he saw sparks on the way down. Ste wobbled as he stood and smiled sheepishly at a laughing Brendan. _"Using the stairs from now on"_ Ste grumbled and limped away.

* * *

The next couple of days flew past and during their shift they had opportunity to sleep at the fire station between the times of 1 am and 6am. Ste had felt odd sleeping there; the room was huge and just had metal beds in it all next to each other. The first time he'd tried to sleep the alarm had gone off. Ste had been worried about it initially, as to whether he'd actually wake up during a call. He needn't have worried, it sounded like a fog horn was attached to his bed.

Jacqui had a broken leg so was out of action for a while regarding call outs so instead she helped out on reception with Cheryl. Ste visited Chez whenever he found the time, and quickly made friends with her. _"How are ye finding it here love?"_ Cheryl asked forking another mouthful of Tony's lasagne and telling him how amazing it tasted.

Ste settled at the table in a chair next to her_ "Hmm, not too bad, especially after the first day fiasco anyway."_ Ste blushed when Cheryl remembered their converse and smiled at him.

_"Oh god I know, how embarrassing for ye love, sizing up my brothers arse like that while he heard every word, I'd be bloody mortified!"_

_"I was Chez, I told him afterwards it was a four"_ Ste giggled knowing he hadn't been best pleased about it.

_"Are ye kidding me? Do ye two have an arse fetish or something?"_ Brendan stood in the canteen doorway and Ste choked on his drink spraying water all over the table. Ste widened his mouth at Cheryl who slid lower in her chair and shrugged at him silently trying to apologise.

_"Well, are ye going to enlighten me Steven?"_

The whole world was against him, had to be._ "Stop listening in on private conversations"_

_"Stop scoring my backside then!"_

_"Just...just...do one will ya!"_ Ste flustered and moved to stand up and held up two thumbs at Cheryl _"Thanks for the embarrassing conversation Chez, I'll see you soon for another one yeah?"_

Cheryl looked back sheepish at Ste and held her thumb up in agreement, mouth full of food. Ste looked up at Brendan who still had an eyebrow raised. He wanted answers, but Ste wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction.

_"You enjoying yourself stood there?" _Ste asked not able to break their gaze as he moved to leave the canteen.

_"Not as much as ye are eh?"_ Brendan closed in on Ste and whispered in his ear _"Ye still sore from the other day?"_ Brendan moved back to look at Ste whose cheeks reddened.

_"That's none of your business"_ Ste looked up through his eye lashes at Brendan, he noticed Ste's eyes when they'd flicked up at him, Brendan held his breath as goose bumps covered his body.

_"Highlight of my day our meetings Steven"_ Brendan moved to the side and let him pass, Ste turned his head and Brendan waited till Ste was out of his view before joining his sister who looked at him knowingly. _"What?"_

_"Jesus, ye like him don't ye?"_ Cheryl scrunched up her eyes and looked at her brother then widened her eyes _"No way!"_

_"Exactly Chez, there is NO WAY I'd like him,he's an annoying idiot"_

_"Is it because you're the Chief and he's a recruit?" _Cheryl asked determined to get her brother to spill the beans.  
_  
"No Chez it's because I am not interested in Steven, all I care about is guiding him through his training"_

Cheryl wasn't gonna let this go and moved off her chair grabbing her plate to tidy up_ "OH...Ok then,so ye wont mind if I set him up then?"_

Brendan coughed and took a drink of water_ "None of my business"  
_

* * *

They had many call outs during the last few days before their shift ended but so far Ste's least favourite had been to recue a cat from a tree. Ste had always thought it was a myth fire fighters got asked to do these kinds of things, however he found out it was occasionally true. And he now had claw marks to prove it. It seemed the easiest thing in the world as he looked at Brendan ushering him up the ladder towards the cutest cat he ever saw. It purred and mewed the closer he got and he smiled at Brendan Anne and Dennis just before he moved to grab the cat.

To this day he still doesn't know how it happened, maybe the cat got spooked, or maybe it just decided to suddenly become feral in his hands. It went wild clawing at Ste's arms and what else was he supposed to do but drop it? It wasn't his fault Brendan had been in its path. The thing flipped out and clawed at Brendan too unfortunately.

Brendan stood apologising to the cat's owner as he handed back their 'Fluffy' and said he hoped the cat wouldn't be too traumatised after it's ordeal. Brendan shook his head and moved to look at Ste.

_"Ye are bloody useless! How can ye screw up something as simple as rescuing a cat?!"_

_"Says you! I didn't see YOU getting up that ladder and showing us all how it's done eh?!"_ Ste replied throwing his arms up. Anne and Dennis moved a few steps back then.

_"I am the Chief! I give the orders not ye!"_ Brendan seethed back.

_"I am the Chief!"_ Ste imitated Brendan's Irish accent but in a high pitched voice _"And don't we all bloody know it? Jesus,even that woman over there knows you are the Chief with your voice!"_

_"Ye are the worst recruit I have ever had"_

Ste's eyes glazed over and there was a break in his voice then _"And there's been a few!"_ Ste snapped back and huffed to the fire truck.

Brendan looked at Anne and Dennis exasperated _"What the fuck just happened?"_ he asked them as they both shrugged at him.

Dennis held the ladder in his hands and carried it back to the fire truck _"I think you two just rub each other up that's all" _Dennis reasoned.

_"Maybe that's what they need to do to solve the problem"_ Anne whispered under her breath.

_"What?!"_ Brendan asked looking at Anne _"Nothing Chief, I'll erm, go and see how Ste is"_ Anne backed off leaving Dennis talking to Brendan.

_"Him right, he drives me freaking crazy!"_ Ste shouted as Anne got into the fire truck and sat next to him.

_"Ste you really need to calm down, the way you speak to him, he's the bloody Chief!"_

_"I don't care if he's the king of Ireland right..."_ Ste gestured his finger at Brendan who was looking like thunder at him.

_"England Ste..."_

_"Yeah that too! He can shove it!"_ Ste folded his arms and huffed as Brendan and Dennis returned to the cab. Dennis drove as the air thickened around them.

_"If I am the worst recruit you have had, why I am still here ey?"_ Ste asked and the others held their breaths.

_"Ask me one I can answer Steven, why the hell are ye?"_

_"Fine...FINE, then I will leave"_ As soon as the fire truck parked at the station Ste moved and got out of his outfit. Brendan held his hands on the dash board and looked at Dennis.

_"It's your call Chief, Is he good enough to deserve to be here?"_ Dennis asked honestly. Anne sighed and made her way out past them.

_"Anne!"_ Brendan called to her _"Go and see how he is!" _He sighed heavy and exited the fire truck with a jump_. "If you'll excuse me, I need a drink"_

Anne nodded quickly raising her eyebrows and went to find Ste. He was in the locker room with his bag in his hand. He slammed the locker door shut and nearly knocked Anne over. _"He wants you to stay you know?"_

_"He hates me Anne, and look how I am around him?"_ Ste sighed _"I should leave before I'm thrown out_"

Simon walked in and dismissed Anne _"Ste the Chief wants to see you in his office"_

Ste sighed and nodded _"Thanks Sir"_

_"An apology wouldn't go amiss either, I don't know why he lets you get away with it"_ Simon gripped Ste's arm tightly _"Have some god damned respect for your superiors yeah?"_

Ste nodded silently and Simon slapped him on the back _"You have such potential, don't fuck it up arguing with Brendan_"

Ste turned to look at Simon _"I'll have to leave then, cause that man drives me insane"_

Simon laughed in response _"I know what he can be like, Christ he must like you though, I've seen recruits thrown out for A LOT less"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yes"  
_

* * *

Ste knocked at Brendan's office door and heard him ask him to enter. Brendan was looking at his folder sat at his desk. Ste gulped and held a tight grip over the handle of his backpack he'd had when he first arrived. Brendan noticed and it made his stomach turn, he couldn't work it out. Why wasn't he angry at him? Ste settled in front of the desk and looked at the ground and watched his black patient shoes shuffle beneath him.

_"I'm sorry"_ both Brendan and Ste spoke at the same time surprising themselves. Ste smiled _"permission to speak freely Sir?"_ Ste asked

Brendan leaned forward _"Ye are asking me to ALLOW ye to give me lip ye mean? Since when do ye need it"_

Ste shrugged in response, it was true he always spoke his mind whatever _"I am going to leave"_

_"I don't want ye too"_ Brendan replied closing his folder. Ste looked up at him not quite believing his words _"I was angry earlier; ye ain't the worst recruit I have had, pretty damn close though"_

"_The cat jumped out of my arms" _Ste burst out laughing then stopped seeing Brendan's unimpressed look. _"How are we supposed to work together when all we do is fight?!"_ Ste asked dropping his bag on the floor. _"You drive me nuts you know?"_

_"And you wind me up to the point of pulling my hair out Steven" _Brendan replied settling back in his chair, he suspected Ste was going to be milking the freedom of speech request

_"Wouldn't take long"_

_"What? Are ye trying to say I'm going bald?"_

_"Nope, just saying ya old"_

_"Oh right, I'll let it go then"_ Brendan widened his eyes then slid his chair out and walked around the desk perching up on the desk in front of Ste. His knee grazed Ste's thigh making Ste hitch a breath and lock his gaze with Brendan.

Brendan tilted his head to the side _"Why do ye keep going quiet on me huh? What's going on in that mind of yours?"_

Besides laying you over the desk? Ste thought to himself and thanked god Brendan couldn't read minds. Ste looked at his feet again and Brendan moved his head to catch his gaze _"Hey..."_

There was a knock at the door that made them both look at it. Danny Huston walked in and Brendan stood up immediately and Ste noticed the look of distaste in Brendan's face. _"What the hell are ye doing here? Ye shift starts in a couple of hours"_

_"Oh excuse me why dontcha? Who is this? Oh wait a minute,you're the new recruit"_ Danny moved over to Ste and shook his hand. _"I'm the Chief"_

Ste turned his nose up and looked at Brendan _"I think you'll find...this man here is the Chief"_

Brendan looked at Ste and smirked. _"I'll erm, be on my way" _Ste pointed and moved to leave the office with his bag.

_"Wait, Steven. Ye are coming back, right?"_

_"I'll see you again on my next shift Chief"_ Ste nodded and left.

_"Wow he's a right peach isn't he?"_ Danny spoke and Brendan scowled at him before rounded to his desk grabbing his hat.

_"Right, seen as ye are here early I don't need to be here"_ Brendan replied and Danny nodded in response. Danny quickly sat in Brendan's chair making sure it wound Brendan up.

_"Yeah ok, have a good week off then"_

_"I'll try too"_ Brendan moved to the door _"Where is Douglas?"  
_  
_"He's in the canteen why?"_

_"I wanted to make sure I didn't bump into him by accident and ruin my evening even more"_ Brendan closed the door and placed his hat on making his way to the locker room. When he got there he caught Anne and Simon in a clinch and he gasped making them move apart from each other quickly.

Brendan raised his eyebrow at them and pointed grinning _"And what's all this?"_

Anne flushed and apologised quickly. _"I am sorry Chief!"_

_"I am officially off duty, call me Brendan"_

_"OH, thank you...Brendan_" Anne smiled. _"Erm, have you seen Ste?"_

_"He's gone"_ Brendan replied and Simon quickly followed him.

_"Hey, are you alright?"_ Simon asked a forlorn looking Brendan who nodded slowly. _"Yeah, just had the misfortune of seeing Daniel. Listen, do ye need a lift?"_

_"Actually, I am going out with Anne, she has a car too"_ Simon winked and Brendan laughed.

_"Happy for ye, I'll see ye in a week"_

Ste was sat in the canteen head resting in his palms when a voice he didn't recognise spoke to him. The man in question introduced himself as the second in command. Ste smiled and took Doug's hand and shook it before telling him _Simon_ was the second in command and that he needed to get the hell out of there before someone came in impersonating him too. Ste nodded to Doug who looked sad he was leaving.

Ste threw the backpack over his back and made his way to the bus stop, as he was leaving the alarm in the station began to sound and within minutes the fire trucks drove past him blue lights flashing and sirens blasting out. He watched as the fire crew he didn't know moved past, it was strange sitting there and not suiting up to be on his way to the call out.

He also felt strange knowing he wouldn't be seeing Brendan again for a week; he didn't like the feeling of it. He guessed it was best though, as all they did was bicker anyway. Plus he knew Brendan hated his guts and thought he was an idiot. Ste rubbed at his face and closed his eyes sitting waiting for a bus. Brendan was sat in his BMW watching Ste, he had driven out with the intention of going home, and then he saw him sat there and parked up. As he made a decision to drive up next to him, Anne had already beaten him to it. Brendan watched Ste smile and hop into her car and drive away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, thank you once again for all your lovely reviews and comments for this story. I always appreciate them :D

Please take a moment to look at the amazing artwork created for this story by ForeverULove, her talent is incredible and I am blessed to call her my friend. xx

I have recently gained a new full time job which will take up a lot of my time, so my updates wont be as frequent anymore. I am not giving up writing Stendan fics as I love writing them, (I love Stendan!) however my Deny it fic will be put on hold for a while, and I will continue this and my reunion fic till they are complete. Enough from me, hope you enjoy the next chapter :D xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 3

Ste jumped in the car and looked between Simon and Anne and his smile turned into a huge grin. He threw his backpack onto the seat next to him and sighed stretching his arms out over the head rest.

_"Thanks for the lift Anne" _Ste smiled closing his eyes. His bag vibrated making Ste lift up his head in confusion and reached into his bag fishing out his phone and the screen flashed over with a new message.

Anne looked through her rear view mirror and watched Ste's face shock over. _"Ste you alright?"_ Anne asked a little concerned and Simon turned around to look at him.

_"I've got a message from...Brendan" _Ste knitted his brow together reading the message and tried to speak but it ended up a shocked gasp.

Simon's turned his head in curiosity. _"Well? Are you going to tell us what he bloody said?"_

_"I added my number to your phone, in case you missed our arguments next week"_

_"He never said that?"_ Anne shouted as Ste nodded exasperated _"He bloody did Anne!"_

_"Are you gonna text him back?"_

_"Am I hell"_

Simon turned to look at Ste again with a puzzled look _"Er, why not?"_

_"Because I ain't speaking to him am I?" _Duh, it was obvious, Ste didn't understand why they even asked. He looked at his phone and shook his head. Of all the cheek, Brendan really knew how to get under his skin.

_"We are all getting together in the week with some of the crews in the surrounding areas. Fireman's ball. Wondered if you would both like to come along?"_ Simon asked trying to change the subject.

_"Will Brendan be there?"_ Ste asked still reading over his message for the third time now.

_"Of course"_

_"Then I best not bother"_ Ste sighed _"All we'd do is argue"_

Anne had done nothing but badger Ste for two days straight since she'd dropped him home, texting and calling and texting some more. Ste didn't want to go to the pub let alone a ball, Fireman's ball when Brendan was gonna be there. He could picture it now, the stupid digs and crafty innuendoes, he just didn't want that. On the other hand, he couldn't deny he did like the Chief, I mean the first time he's saw him in that uniform, and the way it hugged his every asset. He wasn't blind by any means, but of all the guys he had to like, it had to be an arrogant boss.

It had been two days since he left the station and he felt odd, the whole week he ate, slept and worked in that station. He'd had broken sleep, and got woken up by the mother of all fog horns. Attended call outs that had been so scary he'd hardly breathed even though he had a full tank of oxygen on his back. He showered and smothered himself in bubbles rubbing down over his arse and parting only to wince, he was still sore from his pole mishap. Ste smirked a little then and promised himself he'd get the chief wrapped around that fireman's pole if it killed him. Ste rubbed himself with less pressure and as the water rinsed over his bronzed body he couldn't help but miss the man who drove him crazy.

Ste dried himself up and paced the floor in his flat holding his thumb over the send button. He pressed it, _'I'm in'_ sent to Anne. Then put his phone in his pocket, thinking he must be mad and grabs his keys and wallet and sets off to find something good to wear besides, if he's going then he's gonna do it right.

* * *

Brendan woke in a sweat again, and flicked his eyes open to stare at the ceiling. The nightmares always worst when he was at home, and was another reason he preferred to be on a week shift, the broken sleep helped, he didn't get chance to dream let alone have a nightmare. Brendan lifted his head and saw it was early enough to go for a run.

He was up and out of his house and running quickly to the local park. He took a circuit past the large lake that spanned through it; a couple of people were fishing in it as he rushed past. He watched the ducks and Swans swim about on the water creating a long ripple behind them as they glided through the water. He ran over a couple of bridges over it and around the woodland area where squirrels could be seen scurrying around on the frost covered grass and up the bark of the trees.

Brendan ran past the white bandstand that played host to various bands during the summer months and eventually made his way to the park entrance where a cafe was situated. He bent over and breathed heavy resting his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. The café was snug and inviting, not many people around as he went in and ordered a strong coffee, grabbing a few packets of sugar and some milk he settled down at a table alone.

Brendan fingered over his phone, and tapped at it. He had checked his messages again as soon as he had sat down and he had a few, one from Cheryl asking him to pick up his calls once in a while. A couple of messages from Simon telling him how amazing Anne was. His second to remind him about the get together they would be having mid week.

Brendan wasn't bothered about it though and was considering cancelling, if he hadn't known Warren had set it up, he would have avoided it like the plague. He thumbed over the text message he sent to Ste a couple of days ago, he hadn't received a reply. He guessed it was because they were still arguing. He'd only done it in the first place to piss him off, he figured it had worked. Brendan didn't know why he was so bothered; the recruit had tested his patience to the bone, gobby little sod. It had been two days, and he missed their banter. With five more days to go he considered starting a fight with a random passer by, he was missing him.

"_Morning!"_ Simon smiles and brushes past him, Brendan only got home twenty minutes earlier, Simon had either seen him arrive or just had impeccable timing.

_"Come in why don't ye Simon?_" Brendan sighs and slams the door shut with a flick of his wrist.

_"I've brought breakfast, thought we could go for a drink before the fireman's ball later?"_ Simon smiles but then his face drops seeing the state Brendan's in.

_"Ah shit, you are still having the nightmares?"_ Simon asks as Brendan manages a nod, he steers him to his breakfast table and passes over some coffee and pastries he's bought for them. _"Here, get these down you"_

_"Thanks, I've just got back from a run, but yeah I'm still having them"_ Brendan replies blowing cool breaths over the coffee before drinking _"Eurgh! Where's the sugar?"_ Brendan winces and points over to the sugar bowl that Simon passes over with an eye roll.

_"It wasn't your fault Brendan, Christ he was just too enthusiastic"_ Simon reasoned

_"Come off it, he was in my care, and if I had just said no when he asked to check that door ye know?"_ Brendan sighed _"Why did he suddenly not listen?"_

_"Brendan please, don't beat yourself up over this, it was an accident"_ Simon rested his hand over Brendan's and they looked at each other, but Brendan averted his gaze sighing.

_"How can I take your mind off it eh?"_ Simon asked as he ate one of the pastries.

Brendan smirked then and danced his eyebrows at Simon playfully. Simon pointed back and wafted his finger at him _"Oi, that's enough of that! And besides, you don't really like me that way and you know it"_

Brendan laughed and nodded in agreement. Simon glanced over at Brendan sheepishly circling the rim of his coffee cup. _"I saw Ste, other day"_ Simon watched Brendan look up at little _"Yeah, he got in Anne's car with us, gave him a lift home"_

_"Oh, that's nice for ye, and I saw anyway"_

_"What do you mean? How did you see?"_

_"I was park...I erm, I was driving out of the station and saw ye pick him up at the bus stop"_ Brendan coughed and swallowed a piece of the pastry down painfully. His throat now dry.

_"You seem to let him get away with a lot of cheek, I was beginning to wonder if I was right" _Simon quizzed_ "And then you go and give him your mobile number too!"_

_"What are ye on about Simon" _Brendan feigned ignorance and ate a cream pastry he'd had his eye on since Simon brought them in,stuffing a whole half of it in his mouth exploding the cream at the sides of his lips.

Simon watched him eat like a pig and shook his head at him_ "That you have a soft spot for him, and enjoy the little clashes you have together"_

_"Wrong, I just care about his training Simon, he's cocky and far too sassy for his own good"_ Brendan smirks thinking about it and tries to hide it with a drink of coffee.

_"Aw, such a shame, he told us he fancied ya in the car too"_ Simon tuts and shrugs. Brendan's eyes widen, he so knew it, knows Brendan better than anyone else.

_"Did he?"_

_"Ha! Look at your face, you love it, he didn't really, but it's plain to see"_ Simon winks and gets up _"Just you be bloody careful. And for gods sake stop bickering with him"_

_"He started it"_ Brendan moves and slaps Simon on his back _"I'll Just go and get ready, where are we going for a drink?" _Brendan asks as he begins to walk upstairs.

_"With Anne and Ste at the flying horse"_ Simon hears Brendan fall over the stairs and sniggers to himself before tidying up the kitchen.

* * *

_"Oh my god! Look at you!"_ Anne gasps seeing Ste looking good enough to eat in his new clothes. Ste looks down at himself its only indigo jeans and a nice fit t shirt, but he was happy with his purchase and if he looks that good he obviously chose well. Ste grins and hugs Anne. He looks around the pub they're in its nice and up market for a pub. _"So um...where is Simon?"_ Ste asks looking around then back at Anne.

_"On their way apparently. Brendan couldn't decide what to wear"_ Anne sniggered _"and you say us women are bad!"_

_"I've never said that"_ Ste protests and points to the bar _"Shall I get us a drink while we wait then?"_

Anne nods and Ste grabs a beer and white wine for Anne. They settle down in a corner and chat away happily. Not too long afterwards Brendan and Simon appear and stand at the door. Anne nudges Ste and gasps _"Bloody hell...get a load of that Ste"_ Anne whispers and can't help her grin. Ste looks at Anne and then at the door and at Brendan out of his uniform and wearing the most delicious grey suit he's ever seen on a man. He feels his heart miss a beat.

_"Wow..."_ Ste whimpers picking his tongue up off the floor and as Brendan turns he lowers his gaze double quick.

Anne licks her lips _"Is that even allowed Ste? That suit is so bloody tight and that body though..."_ Anne giggles looking at Ste drooling and gets up to walk over to Simon and Ste tries to grab her back _"Anne...ANNE don't leave me...shit"_ Anne walks past Brendan with a thumb up and gestures to Ste who is almost cowering under the table.

_"Steven"_ Brendan purrs his thick Irish accent around his name and Ste shivers hearing it, he's a complete arse with it, that bloody seductive tone. Ste is now a hundred percent sure he does it on purpose.

_"Chief...I mean Bren...Brendan"_ Ste stutters and curses himself.

_"Bren?"_ He sits opposite Ste and notices he looks good out of the uniform, can't see all of him yet, but Brendan has noticed despite that.

_"Can't say my name right I see? It's Brrrrendan"_ Brendan chuckles.

Ste stands up and moves out of the cubical _"Excuse me, I suddenly feel nauseous"_ Ste snaps and walks towards the bathroom, he feels Brendan's gaze and turns slowly to look, and he's defiantly checking him out. Guesses the clothes were a good idea after all. Ste stops himself and palms open the door hard.

Behind him Brendan tilts his head and watches Ste walk away in his tight fit jeans and the way it cups his small perfectly formed backside and Brendan hitches a breath. Shit, he really shouldn't be looking. Simon and Anne help him out of his gaze with a beer and they sit chatting comfortably. When Ste comes out he notices Anne and Simon sat together which means he will have to...Brendan smiles and slides up the bench patting to the side of him with a grin.

_"Come on Steven, I wont bite"_

_ 'Shame' _Ste thinks to himself with a smirk and slides into the cubical_ "Well move up then, you're taking up the whole bench"_

_"Are ye saying I'm fat?"_

_"Must be all the cream cakes you eat"_ Ste sniggers and slides in next to Brendan.

_"What ye mean?"_

Ste sighs and turns to Brendan and thumbs the corner of his mouth where some cream from the pastry he had earlier has stayed. The whole table is silent and Brendan is wide eyed as Ste wipes it off then realises what he did and wipes his thumb with a napkin.

_"What?" _Ste feels the sweat appear on the back of his neck and rubs it, Brendan glances and watches his fingers caress the hair on his nape and licks his lips.

Anne and Simon sit back huddled together watching them and grin so wide the chesure cat would be given a run for its money.

_"It's rude to stare"_ Ste gulps down his drink feeling Brendan's warmth circle him like a predator waiting to pounce.

_"And it's rude to give lip, but I don't see ye ever stopping"_ Brendan replied looking back to Simon and taking a drink.

_"What's a fireman's ball"_ Ste asked hoping to make the awkwardness disappear.

_"It's a ball Steven, literally"_ Brendan chuckles _"An old friend of ours Foxy has organised it, we do it occasionally as we don't see each other as often now"_

_"Oh, you worked together?"_ Ste asked looking interested

_"Yeah years ago, he's a good friend, like Simon here"_

_"Except I'm better looking!"_ Simon quipped

_"Can't argue with that"_ Anne sighs happily fiddling with the straw she retrieved from the holder on the table

_"I'll look forward to meeting this Foxy then"_ Ste smiled _"is he bringing any of his fire fighter friends?"_

Brendan looked back at Ste _"Yeah a few of them"_

_"Oh Ste, maybe there will be some fit ones for you to ogle"_ Anne winked and watched Brendan flinch.

Ste blushed and felt Brendan's gaze _"Yeah Anne, maybe I will"_ Ste flicked his eyes to Brendan and they caught each others gaze for a moment until Brendan broke it and excused himself to the bar. He laid his arms on it and ordered another round. What the hell was wrong with him? Why should he care who Ste looks at, it's none of his business. Brendan downs a whiskey shot and takes some beers to the table, he makes Ste slide up this time and when he sits down and their thighs touch. A spark is felt for both of them and their blue eyes meet like they're having a secret affair with each other. Their eyes say a lot.

_"Right!"_ Simon speaks and both Brendan and Ste remember to breathe again._ "Let's go, Warren just text, they are on their way.  
_

* * *

Its a club they arrive at which surprises Ste, half expecting a church hall with a load of fire fighters in it. It isn't, the club has been hired and the music pounds through the building, strobe lights hit around the room and a big glitter ball sparkles above the dance floor shining like diamonds on everyone below it. There's a free bar and a huge buffet table full of food.

Warren rushes over to Brendan and shakes his hand hugging him and the same with Simon. It makes Ste smile watching them obviously great friends. He watches Warren talk to Brendan about something that seems to upset Brendan, and it makes him curious and feel sad for him. Ste doesn't like to see Brendan that way and when he walks away he follows him.

_"Brendan?"_ Ste watches as Brendan sits at the bar ordering a whiskey. He glances at Ste to see if he wants one, but Ste has decided the beer at the pub was enough, instead opting for a soft drink.

Brendan downs his drink and closes his eyes for a second_ "What do ye want Steven?"_

_"Oh forget it then, I only wanted to see how you are. You can't help but be twatty can ya!"_ Ste moves to walk away but Brendan grabs his arm.

_"I'm sorry"_ Brendan tugs on Ste's arm when he tries to walk away again _"Please?"_

Ste sighs heavy pulling out a bar stool and sits next to him._ "What did Warren say?"_

_"That's none of your business Steven,but thank ye for your concern"_

Ste throws his hands up in the air in frustration_ "Shit, why d'ya make this difficult?"_

_"What?"_

_"This...us"_ Ste gestures between them

_"There is no us Steven"_

Ste shakes his head _"I don't know why I bother"_

Brendan sighs and rubs at his face, Ste can see he's upset and just wants to help. He gives it one last try then he's out of there, can think of plenty other places to be. _"Why did you put your number in my phone?"_

_"To piss ye off, why else" _Brendan replied taking a drink of another whisky_. "Must have worked cause ye never text me back"_

_"Were you waiting for me too?"_

_"No"_

_"You were, weren't you?" _Ste turned to look at Brendan who wouldn't answer _"Does that over tight suit hinder ya hearing or something?"_ Ste asked and Brendan glared at him.

_"Weren't you?"_

_"Does it matter Steven? I did it to rile ye, and it worked"_

_"You do my head in"_ Ste pushed Brendan playfully on the shoulder and smirked taking a gulp of his soft drink.

_"And ye drive me insane"_ Brendan pushed him back grinning; their eyes met again and darted in unison for untold moments until Cheryl walks up and hugs them together tightly. Ste winces at first but warms to Cheryl's hug smiling.

_"Hey Steee"_ Cheryl rested her head on the back of Ste' shoulder and looked into Brendan's eyes _"I have someone I want ye to meet"_ Cheryl watched the smile leave Brendan's face, he remembered and she knew he had. What could he do though, his stomach knotted as he watched Cheryl walk Ste through the crowd over to another man and watched her introduce them. It was none of his business, he knew that. And turned back around to face the bar. Behind him Ste looked over at where Brendan had been watching him then turned away. He felt saddened but wasn't surprised. Brendan couldn't stand him after all.

Cheryl danced with Ste and another man,who as it turned out wasn't that bad to look at_,"Ste this is Aiden"_ Cheryl smiled _"He's in Warren's watch"_

Ste managed a thin smile and shook the man's hand in greeting _"Hiya, I'm Ste, new recruit, on Brendan's watch"_

Aiden smiled _"Nice to meet you Ste, I've been with Warren's crew a few year, never met Brendan, what's he like as a Chief?"_

Ste turned to look at Brendan who was watching him again,he smiled and moved closer to Aiden _"He's a right arse, but yeah, I'm kinda warming to him"_ Ste broke Brendan's gaze

_"You wanna dance then?"_ Ste asked biting his lip, and when Aiden nodded he walked over to the dance floor which was bustling now with tipsy people thinking they were the world's best dancers.

_"Lead the way Ste"_ he winked and Ste moved to the dance floor and caught Brendan's gaze while he danced. Ste couldn't help the feeling in his stomach as it flipped, he wanted Brendan to notice, and secretly wished it was him he was dancing with.

* * *

Cheryl settled next to her brother and watched him scowl at Ste and Aiden dancing she pushed at him gently _"Why don't ye go and tell him huh?"_

_"Tell him what Chez? That he's a lippy twat?" _Brendan necked his drink down quickly_ "He already knows"_

_"No, that ye want to be the one who's dancing with him"_ Cheryl sighed

_"It's not what I want"_

_"Then why are ye staring at each other like this? You realise the whole place could catch fire with your chemistry?"_

_"Lucky there's a whole load of fire fighters in here then Chez"_

_"Ye are impossible, fine then. Leave him to be happy, quit staring at him and giving out the wrong signals."_

Brendan rolled his eyes and sat back towards the dance floor not wanting to be watching what was unfolding behind him. He ended up drowning his sorrows in the bottom of a glass instead. After a while of Brendan not looking at him, Ste found the dancing becoming tiresome, he was only doing it to make Brendan jealous and his plan seemed to have back fired on him. Aiden seemed a lovely guy though and he went to join him and some of the others and made some new friends in the process.

Aiden smiled and watched Ste look over towards the bar for the hundredth time and moved his eyes between them both. He shook his head and dropped his gaze to the table for a moment then back at Ste grabbing his hand gently. _"Why don't you just go over there huh?"_

_"W... What?"_ Ste asked slowly breaking his stare and looked back at Aiden. _"What do you mean?"_

_"It's kinda obvious where you'd prefer to be"_ Aiden gestured to Brendan at the bar who had now got up from his bar stool and seemed drunk with how he walked and bumped into random people.

_"What, god no, I can't stand him right, he is a twat"_

_"Look do the world a favour, go and tell him yeah, and by that I mean the truth. He may be a twat as you say but you want him anyway"_ Aiden moved to hug Ste who reciprocated and Brendan was stumbling about trying to walk a little steadier and watched them. His insides twisted and he made his way to leave. Ste smiled at Aiden _"It was nice to meet ya"_

_"You too, and if it doesn't work out with tashe man, here's my number"_ Aiden typed his number into Ste's phone and winked. Ste took his phone back off him and looked to the bar but Brendan had gone. Ste was curious and scoped around the club, the lights and darkness of the club made it difficult to see properly. He felt frustrated and moved to walk around seeing Anne he rushed over to her.

_"Um, Hiya"_ Ste looked behind him _"You erm haven't seen Brendan have ya?"_

Anne smiled and hugged Ste as she was a little tipsy now _"Simon's such a good kisser Ste OMG"_ Anne sniggered as she drank at her drink. It cascaded over the rim of her glass and Ste had to hold her steady._ "Anne, that's ace, really. I am happy Simon puts out, but right now...I need to find Brendan yeah?"_

Anne scrunched her face up thinking for what seemed like forever. _"Simon might know?"_ Anne reasoned and made to move off the bar she was leant against but suddenly stopped and widened her eyes.

_"Erm, tell ya what! Why don't we go this way? Erm, I need the, err bathroom! Yeah come on, quick"_ Anne grabbed Ste while glancing behind him with a pained look.

Ste moved his arm from her grip when it tightened too much _"Hey! Pack it in, what are ya looking at?"_ Ste turned around grinning but the smirk soon fell off his mouth. He saw Brendan and another man he didn't know kissing in the corner, Ste felt the floor seem to shift and he jolted a little. How could he be so stupid? Of course Brendan wouldn't be interested in him, a stupid gobby recruit. He still felt strange watching them, and felt the urge to go over and...

_"Ste, just forget him yeah?"_ Anne held her hand on Ste's shoulder _"He's the Chief; it would have been gross right?"_

Ste chuckled painfully and swallowed back a lump in his throat. _"Yeah, let's um...look I am gonna get off yeah? Anne I'm sorry I can't be here anymore. Thank you for inviting me,and say bye to Simon for me"_ Ste rushed out of the club and leant up against the wall banging his head back on the bricks. He had never felt so stupid.

Inside the club Anne's drinking had unfortunately loosened her tongue a little too much as she stomped over to Brendan and dragged him off the man he had been snogging and he nearly fell over with it, the copious amounts of whiskey ruining any decent vision he had left. There were three Anne's and he figured the best bet was to concentrate on the middle one.

_"You! Are ya thick or something?"_

_"Am I...what? Hey ye can't speak to me that way I am..."_

_"The Chief? No you're not for another two days actually, so I can say my piece"_ Anne pointed at Brendan and watched his mouth drop. _"Ste saw you"_ Anne whispered and that was all she said walking away.

_"Ste saw me? Steven saw me, STEVEN, Christ how hard is it to get his name right!"_ Brendan pushed the man he'd been kissing away and wandered outside into the air and that was it. As soon as the cold night air hit him he felt so queasy, he also now believed he was underwater. Ste moved and looked up seeing Brendan in a right state and huffed. _"Fucks sake"_ he whispered and pushed off the wall.

_"You're drunk"_ Ste told him

_"And you're Steven"_ Brendan pointed at him _"Where's ye new man huh?"_ Brendan asked looking around them and falling onto Ste who held him up.

_"Where's your keys?"_

_"Pocket"_ Brendan slurred and Ste went for the left front pocket couldn't find any keys, right front then right back. As he checked the last pocket he looked back at Brendan _"There ain't no keys in your trousers Brendan!"_

_"I know that Steven...I meant my jacket pocket"_

_"You're a bloody sod"_

_"Ye enjoyed it!" _Yes he did but he wasn't going to admit that out loud was he, Ste grinned as he looked away and tried his jacket pocket instead, his body was warm on his hand, and heart beat slow with the alcohol consumption.

Ste eventually found the keys and took Brendan to his car unlocking it and letting him in. Ste rushed around to the driver's side and started the ignition. _"Hey can ye drive?"_

_"No Brendan I can't, that's why I decided to jump in ya car and pretend to"_

_"Ohh ye witty shit"_ Brendan then pointed again _"I didn't know ye were a twin"_ Brendan could defiantly see two Steven's in his car now. _"Are ye drunk?"_

_"No, that would be you though"_ Ste shifted into gear and drove off from the club. _"Tell me where ya live"_

_"I can't" _Brendan sighed playing with the buttons that worked the electric windows down and down then up again till the damn thing stuck on him.

_"Why not?"_

_"Ye could be an axe murderer" _Brendan pointed a finger at Ste and wagged it concerned. _"I am not!"_

_"I've seen your axe Steven"_

_"I ain't no frickin axe murderer!, although I know a person that could drive me too it!"_

_"Are ye talking about me?"_ Brendan feigned hurt and gasped

_"No, Santa Claus. Now tell me ya address!"_

_"55, Selby court"_ Brendan held his head back and groaned, he felt so bad. He proper hated whiskey right now. Ste drove to his home and looked at the size of it, it was big. He wasn't surprised; he'd always envisioned Brendan's being a big one. He glanced to the side of him and saw Brendan asleep.

Ste moved out of the car and found the right key for the front door and opened it before moving back to the car and grabbing Brendan out. He managed to carry him, or at least drag him into his home, the stairs looked impossible so Ste moved Brendan to the sofa and threw him on it. Brendan groaned and shuffled over falling asleep again.

_"I must be crazy"_ Ste whispered under his breath and closed the front door. It was late now and he'd been upstairs found some covers and threw one over Brendan then curled up on one of his chairs opposite Brendan. He watched him for a while, noticed his moustache twitch when he was asleep. He was gorgeous. Ste sighed remembering what he saw in the club, it was his last thought before sleep took over.

* * *

Ste opened his eyes and moved his head feeling a sharp pain shoot through his neck and it hurt bad. He winced with it and grabbed his palm over his neck. He heard a strange voice, and at first it didn't register with him, he figured he was still half asleep. The sound got louder and sounded pained so he slowly moved and rubbed his eyes into focus, realising he was on a chair, and not in his house at all.

Ste sat up and noted it was Brendan making the noises. Brendan looked distressed in his sleep and Ste moved his cover and rushed to his side and shook him. _"Brendan? Hey! Wake up Brendan"_ Ste moved to touch over his stubble and felt the coarse hairs over his palm turning his face towards him.

_"Come on, wake up!"_

Brendan sat bolt upright panting his brow covered in sweat and heart throbbing at his chest. He gripped hard over Ste's hand and heard him whimper. Brendan turned to the side of him and saw Ste sat on the floor next to him. _"What the...Steven?"_

_"Morning..."_ Ste shrugged and took his sore hand back _"OW by the way"_ Ste gestured his palm up getting to his feet, Brendan stopped him gripping a lesser hold of his forearm. _"Steven, why are ye here?"_

_"Ya don't remember?"_

_"No, I can recall the pub...then the fireman's ball, didn't we chat at the bar? Then..."_ Brendan stopped talking and Ste moved down to his knees _"What?"_ Ste caught Brendan's gaze and caught his blue eyes, they were perfect.

_"Ye were dancing with some guy"_ Brendan sighed and moved up off the sofa and went out of the room.

_"Wait ,where are ya going?"_ Ste shouted back

_"Bathroom, need a cold shower"_ Brendan huffed and stomped up the stairs like a pack of elephants. Ste winced at the sound of it and got up. He found the kitchen and made them some breakfast. The smell of scrambled egg on toast alerted Brendan and he was downstairs swiftly wearing nothing but a low held towel. Ste held his breath, the morning sun shone through the blinds onto the wet drops that clung to Brendan's nipples and chest hair, made them look like shining diamonds.

Ste's eyes twinkled with the reflection of them and Brendan noticed and smirked sitting down at the table. _"What's this?"_

_"Food Bren, the stuff ya eat?"_

_"Bren?"_

_"Oh sorry, Brendan"_ Ste sighed and passed a plate over before moving to leave

_"I like Bren, and don't leave yet, eat with me?"_ Brendan's smirk and eyebrow flick doing something inside Ste's stomach he wished would pack it in. Ste settled and they ate in silence, with the odd glances up at each other throughout breakfast. Ste moved to clear up at the same time as Brendan and their hands grazed making them look up at each other. Ste felt his heart beat waver and Brendan watched Ste's eyelashes flutter at him, before either of them could say anything there was a knock at the door.

_"Jesus"_ Brendan shook his head, whoever it was had the worst timing. Brendan got up catching his towel before it fell and wrapped it tighter around his waist.

_"I'll put these in the sink yeah?"_ Ste moved quickly and held the counter side of the sink with a tight grip. He heard Simon at the door and he moved to leave. Simon's eyes widened seeing Ste, and then Brendan with nothing but a towel on.

_"OH HO what's going on ere then?!" _Simon quipped as Ste turned the reddest he's ever been.

_"Nothing is going on, right Steven?"_

_"No, cause Brendan had his tongue down another man's throat, so maybe you should be asking him about that eh?"_ Ste snapped and moved to leave the house now having had enough.

Brendan grabbed his arm and locked their gaze again _"Ye saw that?"_ Brendan asked in a low voice.

_"Everyone saw Brendan, you were all over him"_

_"So was you with that other guy, Foxy's mate, so don't act innocent"_

_"I came to find you! And I brought your sorry ass home!" _Ste protested and looked at Simon who was ready and prepared to jump in as a referee

_"Yeah well I never asked ye too did I, St fucking Steven"_

_"Screw you Brendan, let me go"_

Brendan realised he still had hold of Ste and lessened his grip but when Ste went to move he jolted him back till they were pressed close. "_Ye were dancing with him, and staring at me,why?"_

_"None of your business,let me go"_ Brendan ghosted their mouths close and pushed Ste away again.

_"Let me at least give ye a lift home Steven"_

_"I'd rather walk than spend anymore time with you"_ Ste stomped outside and slammed the door shut. Brendan winced with the noise and looked back to Simon. _"Please take him home?"_

Simon nodded and held his hand at Brendan's shoulder _"There's only one way you two are gonna solve this, be honest with each other."_ Simon looked annoyed and went after Ste.

* * *

_"Why does he wake up like that?"_ Ste asked Simon as he drove him home. Simon had caught up with Ste on the way to the bus stop and convinced him to get in the car.

_"How do you know how he wakes?"_ Simon asked with a cheeky smile, but Ste's serious face stopped him.

_"Brendan suffers with bad nightmares"_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know if i should tell you Ste, you treat him like shit"_

_"Hey, that's not fair! He treats me the same, he just winds me up, I wouldn't wish harm on him though"_

_"No?"_

_"No, I took him home because of the state he was in, never left his side all night" _Ste folded his arms and looked at Simon_ "I took care of him"_

_"Yeah, funny that, seen as you pretend to hate each other" _Simon pulled up at some traffic lights and sighed _"Look, I think it's his place to tell you, lets just say he had a bad experience, and it still has an effect on him"  
_  
Ste felt his insides hurt, he felt so bad now talking to Brendan the way he did. The rest of their journey was spent in silence till they got to the place he recognised as home. Ste gestured to his flat and Simon pulled up with him _"See ya in a couple of days Ste!"_ Ste waved back at Simon and went inside his flat slouching down on his sofa, his head rested in his palms. Ste took out his phone and thumbed over Brendan's contact and fought an internal battle with himself.

* * *

Brendan and Danny didn't like each other, it was no secret. They had known each other since they were recruits and worked there way up to fire chief at the same time. For them to be assigned to the same station had been a knife to the stomach for Brendan. Danny was nasty and enjoyed nothing more than to wind Brendan up whenever the opportunity took hold.

Although initially when they had first met they did seem to gel and get along easy enough, back in their recruit days all they cared about was training and being the best at what they did. Brendan and Danny had been in their final months as second in command before becoming Fire Chief in there own right when they had to attend a particularly nasty fire that had started at a multi story building. Newly built in the capital, everyone had been shocked it had happened in the first place, boasting up to date fire safety specs, and completely modern throughout.

They lived in London back then, and the buildings there were skyscrapers, the architects loved to build them higher and higher. Problem was the higher the building the more a fire could burn. Brendan was a second in command, and so was Danny, they had been in separate stations across London, but because of the severity of the fire, more crews had been called in to help out. The building, if you stood at the base of it, hurt your neck as you looked up at its height, adorned with hundreds of windows it shone like crystal in the light.

When the fire crews had arrived on scene it had been a slow burner, and had started out in a small cupboard. An electrical fault where the wires had shorted, sparked throwing the small metal panel door open, the sparks had hit over flammable paint covered cloths that had been left in the room. It turned out dodgy wires and cut backs had been the cause of the fire, the electricity consumption in the building had been too much for it to handle. Brendan remembers the new recruits like it was yesterday, Vinnie shone the most though, he had been shy but eager to learn. A little too eager some might say, but Brendan endeared to it, understood how passionate about the job you could become. He took him under his wing and they became friends quickly.

Brendan had been in charge of the crew, Vinnie, Simon, Warren. They were all friends which made it easier to work in the hazardous environment. He'd been there with the briefing, they all had. Faulty wires, electrical fire. It was a simple call out and one he's attended many times before. Suited up they had made their way up to the forth floor, and he remembers them all in their full suits, laughing and joking with each other and gearing up to search the floor the fire had been detected. The building has been evacuated earlier, so there were no civilians inside when the building had turned into a larger fire.

Brendan moved through a fire exit that opened up onto the forth floor, the area swirled with a thin misty white glaze of smoke over them. It tickled around them, as if it was teasing, the smoke giving no hints as to where the fire lay hidden. Visibility wasn't great but with their bright torches it was passable. Warren and Simon had gone to the left and Brendan had saluted to them before they separated, leading Vinnie to the right. He was excited, he always had that little edge about him, and Brendan couldn't help but smirk at him with his fire axe.

Vinnie looked back at him almost pleading, and Brendan had looked around and saw the coast was clear enough to allow him a little freedom, reminding him the most basic of rules before entering a room. Check the door for heat, if it's hot there's fire behind it. And Vinnie had always listened to Brendan, looked up to him. Never opened any door if there's a heat behind it. The words instilled in his mind, like a stuck record on a loop. They were there to locate the fire, and ask for back up from assisting crews who were on other floors above and below them.

The building was a huge office block, so there were many offices, and most of them had been open, the ones that weren't they checked together, kept low and opened them with the fire axe. Vinnie smiled at Brendan and gestured to their left. He wanted to be allowed to check the next office door, and Brendan nodded but told Vinnie to wait till he was behind him. Vinnie stood in front of the doors and felt he could handle the situation himself as he watched Brendan talking over the radio, he was finishing the call when Vinnie decided to open the door, he could do this, he knew he was ready.

Underneath the crack in the doorframe a wispy white coil of smoke crept out from underneath it and traced over Vinnie's black boots and sucked itself back under again quickly. Brendan looked up to where Vinnie was stood and smiled, and began to walk towards him, but then saw him move his axe towards the door. He shouted, he fucking screamed at him to check the door first. Vinnie hadn't listened, or simply forgot in his eagerness to prove himself.

The back draft hit Vinnie head on and engulfed him and the oxygen mask he wore fed the blast. It was a matter of seconds, but for Brendan it became his whole life afterwards. The weeks after the funeral had been devastating to Brendan and he almost gave up on the profession he loved because of that fateful day. If it hadn't been for Simon and Warren he would have. Danny on the other hand never let him forget. Riled him over it, for putting his recruit in danger, for not looking out for him.

* * *

It had been a further two days and Ste woke up on the morning on his next shift with a different feeling altogether. He was up early dressed in his uniform and out of the door eating his breakfast on the way to the bus stop. The crumbs from his toast falling on a woman sat next to him on the bus that stuck her nose up in disgust. He didn't care, he was excited to be going back to the station, wondering what callouts they'd be attending, but there was another reason for his smile. He'd be seeing Brendan, that bitter sweet company he now craved.

Ste jumped off the bus with a spring in his step and rushed first to reception to greet Chez who managed a quick hug with him. Jacqui had recovered enough to get back to work properly so she had been left pretty much alone on reception, so asked Ste to pop by whenever he could. Afterwards he placed his belongings into his locker and made sure his phone was put away. He was closing his locker when a voice spoke at the side of him.

_"Hiya!"_ Doug said raising his hand in greeting _"Remember me?"_

Ste tilted his head and thought for a moment, he had no bloody clue but pretended too with a wide eyed face and a finger point _"Yeah,course, you are...um..."_

_"Doug..."_

_"DOUG! yeah that's ya name. Hi I guess"_ Ste shrugged and moved to walk out

_"I'm the second in command here"_ Doug spoke again, why did he keep doing that, Ste must have actually looked bothered. Ste sighed and smiled looking at him.

_"You know, I could have SWORN Simon was?"_ Ste replied

_"Oh well, technically he is NOW, but I am also a second in command, with Danny the Ch..."_

_"Let me stop ya right there...Doug? Yeah, MY Chief is Brendan, so erm I best go find him eh?"_

_"No need to Steven, I'm stood right behind ye" _Ste stood stiff and closed his eyes hearing Brendan's footsteps behind him,and he hitched a breath as he stood close but not touching. Ste thumbed behind him and mouthed at Doug _"The Chief"_ and smiled, before turning his head to meet Brendan's gaze. _"Steven"_

_"Chief"_ Ste bit on his bottom lip and Brendan watched him do it licking his lip. _"I think you'll find your shift is over Douglas"_ Brendan kept his gaze with Ste as he spoke. Doug huffed and grabbed his things from the locker and moved to leave.

_"Bye then!"_

_"Uh huh"_ Ste dismissed Doug with a flick of his hand turning full circle to carry on looking at Brendan just at a brand new angle. _"You having a shower?"_

Brendan broke his gaze to look up at them _"No,why?"_

_"Oh no reason"_ Ste sighed disappointed and moved to leave

_"Glad ye came back Steven, I um...would've missed...the crew would've missed ye"_

_"Yeah? I think I'd have missed them too"_ Ste agreed before leaving the locker room heart racing at his chest. He giggled and pushed off the door. Brendan was laughing too, and made his way back to his office where he heard voices. As he entered the room he saw Danny and Douglas stood chatting away and his lighter mood fell off him instantly.

"_Time to leave Daniel,and as for ye Douglas don't you have somewhere else to be right now?" _Brendan seethed and clamped his teeth shut_. _Doug sighed and moved out of the office.

_"How are you Brendan?"_ Danny asked as he tidied up his things "_Still having the nightmares?"_

Brendan shot a look at him _"What?"_

_"Oh I was just concerned,I recall they plagued you all those years ago"_ Danny smiled as he retrieved his hat and walked around to stand next to Brendan. _"Ste seems nice, reminds me of someone, doesn't he you?"_

_"His name is Steven, and he has nothing to do with ye"_ Brendan felt heat rise in his chest as he clenched his fists by his sides.

"_Hmm, I just wonder if he should know how sloppy his Chief can be looking out for new recruits"_ Danny passed Brendan and fisted the door handle _"Lets hope he remembers to listen to you, wouldn't want any more accidents"_

Brendan had Danny up against the door gripped by tight fists and pinned him up tightly. _"I look after all my recruits, and ye know it. Ye bring up the past again and I'll throw ye out the fucking window Daniel"_

There was a knock at the door and Brendan dropped Danny limp and he opened the door as Brendan returned to his desk and rested his hands on it. Danny laughed _"Speak of the devil, hello Ste, good to see you again. Brendan, I'll see you in a week"_ Danny spoke before leaving. Ste held some files close to his chest as he watched Danny leave and then looked up at Brendan who looked forlorn head resting low at his chest.

_"Erm Brendan?"_

_"I'm the Chief!"_

_"Sorry sir,Chief"_ Ste sighed and walked to the desk _"I've got these files for you, Simon asked me to bring them?"_

_"Just put them down, and go!"_

Brendan snapped and Ste did as he was told.

_"What did he say?"_

_"That's none of your business Steven"_

_"Being an arse again wont stop me from asking you know"_ Ste moved to walk away

_"It's a long story"_

_"I like long stories"_ Ste replied looking back

_"Ye wont like this one" _Brendan moved to sit in his chair and Ste walked to stand at the desk_ "May I?" _Ste jumped up and rested his leg over the desk

_"Why ask me if ye gonna do it anyway?" _Brendan chuckled_ "Get your arse off my desk boy"_

_"Tut tut Chief, your old age at it again, making you forget my name" _Ste slid off the desk and walked closer to Brendan, his eyes followed his movements _"Or maybe that tight uniform is cutting off the blood supply to ya brain?"_

_"And maybe I should put ye over my knee and teach ye some bloody manners!"_

Ste moved and walked to Brendan's office window staring out of it, he bit his lip trying not to laugh_ "Kinky, I bet you're wearing lace underwear too"_

_"Fuck off Steven!"_

Ste felt a new game coming on, he could just wind him up_ "I knew it, what colour?"_

Ste laughed when Brendan moved and raced him to the door pinning Ste up against it_. "Can I see?" _Ste spoke quieter looking up through his eyelashes. Brendan moved closer and rested behind his ear, goose bumps trailed the full of Ste's body as he gasped.  
_  
"One of these days boy,ye will be out on your ear" _Brendan came to rest in front of Ste's face evident smile on his face. It practically glowed, Steven wanted to palm over his cheek, but resisted the urge.  
_  
"It worked though Chief, I've made you smile again" _Ste moved to the side of Brendan's ear this time and ticked his breath down Brendan's neck_ "I just hate seeing you sad"_

The alarm sounded and jolted them apart, Ste adjusted his uniform and opened the door._ "Better move it old man, those bones might seize up" _Ste rushed out of the office, Brendan grit his teeth grabbing his hat and rushed out to the appliances.

_"House fire Chief!"_ Simon yelled as they all jumped into the cab fully suited and sped away, blue lights flashing and sirens at full.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, thank you as always for your lovely reviews/comments for this story. Sorry for the delay in updates, I only have weekends to write now :(  
Hope you enjoy this chapter :) xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 4

_"What's going on?"_ Anne asked suspiciously. Ste and Anne were sat in the canteen together with the rest of the crew having just got back from a large house fire. It was lunch and Tony had made them a delicious meal. Ste dug his fork into the rice eating a mouthful and looking back at her in question.

_"What d'ya mean?"_ Ste asked

_"You and the chief, ya haven't argued or bickered all morning!"_Anne noticed the fleeting glance Ste made at her before back at his meal, she knew something was different.

Ste scrunched his eyebrows together _"So? What, you prefer us arguing now?"_

_"Well, No. I just find it odd that's all"_ Anne shrugged eating her curry and wincing at its hot taste, Ste chuckled and passed over a cool drink. Anne gulped it down wafting her open mouth with her hand.

_"I don't enjoy it you know?"_ Ste spoke suddenly and Anne looked back _"He just gets under my skin sometimes"_

_"Oh speak of the devil"_ Anne winked at Ste who choked on a mouthful of rice after he stupidly inhaled while eating. He couldn't stop coughing, face reddening with embarrassment more than anything else. Brendan rolled his eyes and ran around to his chair and pulled him up out of it bending him over and slapping him hard on the back.

_"Now theirs a sight"_ Simon walked in and stood arms folded at the door. Ste and Brendan both looked up quickly and Ste jolted feeling Brendan's lap so close to his arse. The rice came up as he coughed some more and moved out of Brendan's grip quickly. _"Are ya crazy?"_ Ste wiped his mouth of the food, forgetting some and Brendan moved to brush it away but stopped himself realising everyone was looking at them.

_"What ye mean? Ye were choking Steven!"_ Brendan spoke defensively. _"I was trying to help!"_

_"And the rest! Ya get a good view while you were at it?"_ Ste exasperated.

_"Steven, I will have ye for insubordination in a minute"_ Brendan warned as the others all sat mouths open forks in hand heap full's of rice fallen all over the table. Anne winced, she couldn't help feeling this was all her doing. Strangely though, it felt back to normal again. Tony and Jacqui leaned out through the serving hatch together heads rested on their palms watching the show. Tony nudged Jacqui and smiled _"Remember when we were like that?"_

_"Hmm, we were always bickering; wonder how long it'll take these two to give in like we did?"_ Jacqui nudged Tony back playfully and he stretched an arm around her kissing her temple.

Ste shook his head and huffed out of the canteen as Brendan trailed behind him. _"My office, now"_ Brendan ordered as he walked past Ste. He rolled his eyes and followed. Brendan swung his door open hard and it crashed into a cabinet at the side of it shaking the room. Ste widened his eyes and moved in closing the door; Brendan sat down and pointed to the front of his desk. Ste sidled up quietly and stood facing Brendan, he felt like a naughty school boy up before the head teacher, he knew he was in trouble this time. His cocky attitude had tested Brendan to the limit.

_"Consider yourself on a warning Steven, I have let ye get away with lip far too often I wont put up with it anymore, do ye understand?"  
_  
_"Yeah"_ Ste shook his head

_"Yes Chief, or at the very least sir! I am your superior officer after all; I didn't work hard for years to be talked down to by ye!"_ Brendan slammed his fist down on the desk making Ste jump.

_"Yes chief...I am sorry for my outburst, it won't happen again"_ Ste moved to leave but Brendan stopped him

_"Did I dismiss ye?"_

_"No..."_

_"Then stand still"_ Brendan pointed and then grabbed one of his files and started flicking through it. Ten minutes later Ste was getting sick and tired of being stood there and cleared his throat loudly. Ste gestured to the air _"Can I go now?"_ Ste asked _"Chief_"

_"Nope"_ Brendan didn't even look up _"Sure I didn't say ye could speak"_ Brendan smirked hiding it with a hand against his mouth when he heard Ste mumble silently. Brendan continued with his paperwork for another twenty minutes and he was pleasantly surprised Ste had adhered to his orders. He heard Ste sigh in defeat and at that moment he closed the file and looked up at Ste head down.

_"Steven?"_

Ste jumped and looked up at Brendan _"Yes Chief?"_

_"Ye may leave now"_ Brendan flicked his hand at Steven who moved to leave but stopped.

_"Why did you have me stand here all this time?"_

_"I wanted to see how long ye would last without speaking"_

_"That's just stupid_" Ste smiled and left the office.

* * *

_"Have you ever been on a fire boat"_ Simon asked as the fire trucks raced through the busy streets to the sea rescue building. There had been a high alert as a cruise ship that was sailing in the Irish Sea had got into extreme difficulties when a fire broke out in the galley. The fire had quickly spread and the ship had made a distress call.

Ste and Anne looked at each other and shook their heads _"No never"_ Anne cried

_"Me either"_ Ste admitted _"Do know about them though"_

_"We are going to help put out a fire on a cruse ship, it got into difficulty in the Irish sea and is burning pretty badly. Sea rescue will be there both by sea and air, as the Air rescue is on scene. We'll be on the fire boats."_ Simon informed them as Dennis drove the fire truck to the Sea Rescue building.

Ste and Anne raised their brows at each other in trepidation at the new experience they'd be part of. Ste remained quiet the rest of the journey as the others all spoke around him their voices distorted as his thoughts took over. The week off had been a bit of an eye opener for Ste, after he had driven Brendan home and taken care of him his feelings for the Irish fire chief had heightened. Their time in the office he'd felt his heart race. Anne nudged him in the ribs and she was smiling when he turned to meet her gaze.

_"Thinking of a certain someone Ste?"_ Anne winked and her full attention was on a visibly blushing Ste.

_"No! You know I can't st..."_

_"Ste! Pack it in denying it! You two couldn't be more obvious!"_

_"No right...he's just...yaknow..."_

_"You lerve him, you wanna kiss him"_ Anne mocked Ste giggling at his shocked face. Simon overheard and turned to look.

_"He's not admitting it either?"_ Simon shook his head and laughed _"Men!"_

Anne giggled and pointed at him in agreement _"Too bloody right, especially those two men"_

_"ERM, I am sat ere you know!"_ Ste exasperated and looked at Simon and chewed at his lip _"He's not admitting what?"_

_"Oh no, I ain't saying nothing else"_ Simon winked and spoke on the radio. Ste held his mouth open slightly and began to wonder what Simon had meant.

They arrived at the docks and there were a number of fire trucks already there. Brendan jumped out of the cab and was met by a smiling Warren who shook his hand and nodded to Simon.

_"We gotta stop meeting like this Brady, people will talk mate"_ Warren smirked as he walked over to the building.

_"In your dreams Foxy. How's the head?"_ Brendan asked

_"Better than yours I bet, how much did you put back that night?"_ Warren quizzed Brendan curiously, he'd not seen him drink that much in a long time. _"What was all that about anyway?"_

Brendan glanced behind him and watched Ste talking to Simon _"Oh ye know me, I love my whiskey"_

Warren tilted his head back, saw Ste and rolled his eyes _"Oh you've never fallen for one of ya recruits, Brady ya treading on shaky waters there mate"_

Brendan sighed and looked back at Warren _"Don't know what ye mean Foxy, and speaking of shaky waters, lets go put this fire out yeah?"_

_"Oh yeah"_ Warren slapped Brendan on the arm and walked over to his crew who started to make their way out to sea. Brendan returned to his watch and prepared them to board their boats.

Brendan split his crew and ordered them to all fall in line onto two fire boats. Simon Dennis Anne and Nate went on one, and Brendan took Tony Jacqui and Ste on the other. Brendan spoke with the Sea rescue Chief about the severity of the fire and whether any civilians remained on board.

The man had only been given a little information and knew a rescue operation was currently in place and that lifeboats were already on scene. Above them a Sea rescue helicopter roared loudly across the blue sky that was tainted by a brushing of grey thanks to the smoke and followed close by. Ste looked up and squinted in the bright sun at its rotor blades whirl at speed out to the huge cruise ship that when you looked out, a huge plume of smoke bellowed off it high into the air. The water sprayed over Ste and the others who were all wearing life jackets. Ste lifted up his visor having got sick of the sea spray blocking the visibility. He soon realised it didn't matter either way, the water was still determined to splash in his vision.

As they gained on the massive vessel the flames could be seen licking up out of the crew cabin, it was a bad fire. _"We are going on the ship"_ Brendan spoke to them all _"There are some people trapped."_

_"Tony Jacqui, stick together, it's in the bow of the ship but spreading quickly, there are crew members trapped, keep radio contact at all times please"_ Tony and Jacqui nodded and got prepared. Brendan moved closer to Ste who smiled, but Brendan didn't return it, instead he looked serious. _"Steven, ye will be with me, don't leave my side and listen to my orders at all times, is that clear?"_

Ste nodded in agreement and annoyed Brendan, he snapped back _"Steven! This is important, what I have just said, is it clear?!"_

_"Yes Brendan!"_ Ste replied quickly not thinking properly; too busy looking at the huge cruise ship at the side of them.

_"Chief! Steven, ye can't even remember that can ye?!" _Brendan moved away from Ste who felt hurt over his outburst. Ste wasn't going to let it lie.

"_That was uncalled for!"_ Ste snapped back and Brendan stopped dead in front of him, Tony and Jacqui quickly hurried off the boat and waited on the ship.

_"Steven, there is a time and a place, THIS isn't it"_

Ste nodded in agreement and walked to pass him _"How about you cut me some slack? I forgot to say Chief, whoopee flaming do!"_ Ste moved and strode off the boat before Brendan could reply, he grit his teeth and mentally counted to ten under his breath.

As they boarded the ship Simon took his crew to the stern of the ship and Brendan's stayed to the bow. There were Sea rescue teams helping them out during the mission in a big team lead operation. Brendan lead the way and Ste followed closely behind, it was light in the ship as they passed through the dining area, the electrics were on back up and weren't expected to last out much longer, continuously flickering each few seconds that passed. They walked together, Brendan in front and not talking unless it was to give an order, through the large looking function room, a huge crystal chandelier adorned the ceiling above them that stretched out so wide it almost covered the entire area and stage area that had been abandoned quickly in the fire alert.

The tables were covered in food and drinks half consumed as Ste looked around the area, the tell tale sign of a fire was evident as a wispy grey cloud shielded their vision. As they got deeper the smoke thickened and their loud breathing echoed through the ships bowels. _"Found someone!"_ Brendan called to Ste to help him carry and over come crew member out onto the shipsdeck. The lights flickered on and off around them and Ste slowed down as his nerves got the better of him.  
_"Steven, we have to keep moving"_ Brendan spoke as he noticed Ste's apprehension when the lights flicked off completely. The corridor had become dark and their torch lights caught the swirl of the smoke around them as it danced through the air around them.

Brendan and Ste made there way through to the paramedics who were also on scene helping with survivors. Brendan began talking with one of the Sea rescue co-ordinators and he found out they didn't think anyone else was left but the place was having a final sweep.

Ste watched Brendan chatting away and took a deep sigh removing his breathing equipment for a moment and walking around the bow, he heard a noise and listened into the door they had exited and heard it again. It was a cry for help. Ste placed his breathing apparatus back on and helmet and was going to tell Brendan but he was still talking. The voice sounded quite close so he moved back inside and shouted at the top of his voice for the person to continue talking.

The voice got nearer as he found some stairs, so he rushed up and found himself on the bridge of the ship. There were signs of a fire as the smoke was dense and blackening; sparks flew out of control panels as he moved further in. The voice cried out and Ste knelt down to a scared crew member. Removing his mask he gave the young man some of the oxygen before replacing it. A computer console sparked and exploded fire near the exit; blocking their only way out. Ste looked around and fixed on to the window of the bridge and used his axe to break it enough to climb out with the man.

On the water the fire boats were dousing the now bigger flames so Brendan decided to get back on them to help out he turned to speak to Steven who had disappeared. Brendan sighed and walked to the bow of the ship, he wasn't their either. Brendan gripped his radio _"Simon, is Steven with you? Over"_ The radio crackled and Simon answered

_"No, I thought he was with you? Over"_ Brendan turned to look at the open door of the ship. He couldn't have gone in without him; he gave a direct order for him to stick with him at all times. A white sheen fell over Brendan's eyes as panic hit him and memories of Vinnie came to the forefront of his mind _"Steven, no..."_ Brendan rushed towards the door but was stopped by Ste's voice yelling.  
Brendan looked above him and the man in Ste's arms. He also watched as flames behind him get bigger.

_"Steven! I gave a direct order!"_

_"Sorry Chief, but I heard him yell for help!"_ A ladder was placed up and the man was brought down. As Brendan watched he sighed in relief as Ste moved down the ladder, behind him the bridge the computer console sparked and combusted. A huge explosion ripped through the upper deck and bridge sending a ball of flames high into the air. They hugged around Ste in anger throwing him high into the air and down into the sea. Debris of the ship showered Brendan and the others below, knocking them down to their knees instantly and pushing the ladder forward with a loud clatter. Brendan had been cowered for the initial blast but then raced to the ships edge. He couldn't see him, nowhere in the water.

_"Where is he?!_" Brendan shouted and felt his heartbeat race fighting off the Sea rescue crew as he tried to get onto the edge. Simon raced over to Brendan who had now removed his fire suit and just had his blue uniform on.

_"Hey, what are you doing? Get your uniform back on!" _Simon yelled at Brendan who just ignored him. Simon took off his mask and grabbed hold of his arm.

_"I can't see him, can ye see him Simon?!"_ Brendan moved onto the edge of the ship and looked into the sea.

Simon refused to let go of Brendan's arm grabbing with two hands he fought with him _"Please Brendan! You can't!"_

_"Don't ye dare try and stop me! I need to find him"_ Brendan sobbed looking into the choppy sea, the waves lapped at the ship making it difficult to see anything in the water.

_"Please Steven, come up, where are ye?"_ Brendan whispered and was about to jump but Simon stopped him again.

_"NO! I am finding Steven!" _Brendan forcefully yanked himself free of Simon and gave him an evil stare, his face reddening with anxiety.

_"I KNOW! Here..."_ Simon held out a life jacket _"I don't want you to do this"_

Brendan took it and placed it over himself _"I can't leave him...I can't...I"_

_"Ok"_ Simon nodded in defeat _"just put that on, and for gods sake be careful"_

Brendan did and dived into the sea, Simon watching on scared out of his wits. Brendan dived under the water and searched frantically for Ste but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find him. The sea was vast and choppy as waves hit him in the face taking his breath away. Brendan soon felt his resolve fading looking at the magnitude of his task. He looked back at Simon who he saw pointing frantically. Brendan turned and his heart sank _"Steven."_

Brendan moved to swim over to a floating Ste and cradled him in his arms settling at the back of him, Ste's head fell back and Brendan felt tears fall down his cheeks _"Ye are an idiot!"_ Brendan whimpered through his sobs.

_"And you are an arse"_ Ste spoke coughing and spluttering still managing a smile despite his predicament.

_"Steven?"_ Brendan moved his face to look at him _"How many times do I need to tell ye, I am in charge and I give the orderscause I am..._

_"The Chief? Sweet jesus, here? REALLY?! I am gonna get it tattooed on my arse one of these days, that suit ya?"_ Ste groaned, he'd just been catapulted fook knows how many feet into the air and landed in the freezing cold sea, he figured he deserved a break right about now.

_"Ye are unbelievable arguing with me in the middle of the ocean"_ Brendan swallowed _"Ye are so lucky ye are still here!"_

_"Yeah well, ya don't get rid of me that easily Chief_" Ste chuckled and opened his eyes to see Brendan's tears and saddened eyes looking back at him. "_Hey...You know I don't like it when you're sad, stop it."_

_"I thought...I thought I'd lost ye"_

_"I'm sorry"_ Ste spoke softly _"I'm sorry I worried you, I'm ok now, although, I've a singed arse like"_ Ste chuckled and brought his gloved hand up to his mouth, he gripped the material in his teeth and pulled off his glove and stroked the tears off Brendan's face.

_"Ye never, ever walk off again ye hear me?!"_ Brendan shouted and Ste nodded

_"I won't, I promise Bren"_

Brendan managed a smile and pulled Steven into a kiss, closed mouth and hard, Ste gasped in shock, it was the last thing he expected but reciprocated hungrily, turned his head and opened his mouth wide so Brendan could push his sweet tongue inside. Ste moaned and swiped his tongue over Brendan's in an exquisite kiss. God it felt amazing, the way their taste buds stroked every flavour, warm, wet and mind blowing. Ste keened and forgot where he was, he didn't care right now. He held his head back further and let Brendan kiss him like he'd never been kissed before. Brendan was needy with it, like he'd been deprived of Ste's mouth his whole life; they bounced their lips together in a perfect rhythm. Brendan stroked his thumb over the edge of Ste's mouth and pulled his lip down, wider, more open. Ste's heart beat fast against his chest and he held his hand at the back of Brendan's wet hair and pushed him closer to let him know he wanted this kiss just as much. He couldn't let go now.

A loud below and strong gust of wind parted them with heavy breaths; Ste hated the loss of contact and tried to kiss Brendan again.

_"Steven, look"_ Brendan looked up and Ste's eyes followed to the rescue helicopter above them that spread the water around them in a widened circle.

_"Not yet"_ Ste answered and pulled Brendan back into another kiss, licked deep into his mouth and tasted all around his warmth until he made Brendan moan with it. _"Steven, ye gotta go" _A man moved closer to them on a winch

_"Not without you"_ Ste cried

Brendan smiled _"Steven where the hell am I gonna go? I've just leapt into freezing cold water to save ye!"_

Ste grinned as he was lifted out of the water and pulled up higher _"Yeah, how about that Chief, I'll never let ya forget it either"_

_"I don't doubt it Steven"_ Brendan smirked watching Ste taken into the helicopter. Brendan was rescued not long afterwards ad they were taken to the local hospital. Simon and Anne rushed through the hospital trying to find Brendan and Ste; eventually they located them and went to them separately. Simon walked up to Brendan and held his hands on his hips. Brendan brushed his hand through his hair and looked back at him sheepishly.

_"Are you crazy?"_ Simon asked sitting on the edge of the bed _"All because of Vinnie? Really?"_

_"Actually, maybe at first it was, but then I realised..."_

_"You like him"_

Brendan nodded and rubbed at his forehead, of course he did,and he just wasn't willing to admit the truth. Now he'd tasted Steven though, there was no going back. _"I kissed him"_

_"You did what?"_ Simon gasped and grinned wide pointing at Brendan. Simon moved towards the bed and practically did a leap before settling on the corner of the bed. _"Spill!"_

_"It was nothing really"_ Brendan replied nonchalant, lies, it was amazing and felt so good he wondered when they could do it again. He cursed himself for thinking this way, he was meant to be Ste's superior.

_"Oh right, that's why you look like the cat who got the cream?"_ Simon wasn't having any of it and moved up the bed more and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

_"Do I?"_

_"Brendan, you are practically glowing. He really has got under your skin"_

_"Yeah, when I thought I'd lost him..."_

_"Good kisser?"_

_"He stopped my heart"_ Brendan cringed at his words, so now he was going soft in the head; maybe he needed a brain scan...he'd ask the doctor just in case.

_"Listen to you, my god."_ Simon grinned and glanced behind him as Warren rushed in.

_"It's out, took bloody ages, ship has sustained a lot of damage. What the hell are ya playing at Brady?"_ Warren asked shaking Simon's hand in greeting. _"Why ya go for a swim?"_

_"He was rescuing his fella"_

_"OI, Steven ain't that. I am here to look out for my recruits and crew, I did what any other Chief would have done, right Foxy?"_

_"Hell no, I hate the water, gets my fur wet"_ Warren grinned _"I take it we are on about the lad I saw earlier?"_

_"Ste"_ Simon nodded

_"Steven"_ Brendan corrected as Simon thumbed at him looking at Warren.

_"Right well, I only came to see if ya alright, gotta get back_" Warren shook Brendan's hand _"You, take it easy ya daft sod, I hope he's worth all this effort_" Warren added before leaving.

* * *

Simon had stayed a while before leaving when Brendan had become to tired to stay awake, after visiting Ste with Anne. Brendan was sleeping when he felt the edge of his bed dip and it roused him. _"Steven?"_ He asked the figure sat there and moved his arm out

_"Danny"_ Danny smiled _"I heard what happened and thought I'd pay my respects"_

Brendan's eyes opened wide and he moved to sit up slowly_."Well ye have now, so why don't ye jog on"_

_"Aw come on Brendan! We were friends once; can't we stop all this now?"_ Danny asked _"I heard ya nearly lost another recruit, Ste isn't it? Yeah, becoming a bit of a habit"_

_"Ye get out now Daniel or I wont be responsible"_ Brendan quietened as a nurse wandered in and took Brendan's temperature and blood pressure, Danny folded his arms and rocked on the edge of the bed staring at his feet waiting. Eventually the nurse went. _"So, what happened?"_

_"None of your business"_

_"I'll find out one way or another"_ Danny continued _"Ste needs to be careful, in fact perhaps he should be in my crew instead, he'd be a darn sight safer huh?"_

_"I think that choice is mine"_ Ste spoke standing behind Danny who turned his head to look at him.

_"Ste! You look a right state, listen there is plenty of room on my watch, I guarantee no accidents"_ Danny sniggered and pointed back to Brendan _"Isn't that right Brendan?"_

Ste walked up to Danny and glanced at Brendan _"He is a great Chief, I'd never leave"_

_"Yeah? Become quite a favourite of his haven't you? A bit like Vinnie, eh Brendan?"_ Danny stood up and turned to leave _"I'll see you on shift swap Brendan_" Ste scowled at Danny as he left and then turned to look sheepishly at Brendan laid on the bed. He wanted to crawl over it and over Brendan. The kiss they had shared firmly in his mind and ghosted on his lips. He licked them and locked Brendan's gaze neither of them daring to speak first.

Another nurse came in and stood watching between them and raised her eyebrows and moved to look at Brendan's chart, all the while the two of them continuously spoke with their eyes. Brendan swallowed and broke the stare to look at the nurse.

Ste looked at her too following Brendan's eyes like they were connected _"Is he gonna survive?"_ Ste asked with a slight smile at the nurse _"Or am I gonna have to look after him again?"_ He looked back at Brendan dancing his eyebrows.

Brendan smiled, the nurse said he'd be fine and just needed to rest up for the night. She warned Ste not to stop long as he should be in bed too. Ste nodded in agreement as he moved a chair up to the bedside and sat down in it. He was wearing a hospital gown like Brendan as their uniforms were soaked through.

_"Steven, how are ye?"_

_"Good, you?"_

_"Yeah, a bit cold and wet, but doing better"_ Brendan turned on his side and looked at Ste _"Would ye really look after me again?"_

Ste nodded and moved his crossed arms onto the bed _"Yeah, ya can't look after yourself can you? Old man"_ Ste grinned and Brendan shifted lower.

"_That cheek of yours gonna get ye into trouble boy"_

"_Yeah? How much?"_ Their arms met and touched making their hairs stand on end, Ste couldn't stand it anymore and moved up and sat on the bed. _"Are you gonna kiss me again?"_

_"Straight to the point Steven? I like that"_ Brendan smirked but moved back to lean against his pillow disappointing Ste. "_I don't think that's such a good idea do ye?"_

_"Are you kidding? It's a great idea, trust you to put a spanner in the works"_ Ste sulked and pouted making Brendan tilt his head in awe, he'd never seen anyone pout like it, Ste perfected it, Brendan felt his stomach flip. _"It's not like I don't want to ye know"_

_"Then why don't ya then, it's dead easy"_ Ste smirked and uncrossed his arms placing them either side of Brendan _"You just pucker up..."_ Ste leaned closer to Brendan and drowned in his eyes _"Think ya can manage that?"_ Ste ghosted their lips together _"Chief"_

_"Fuck"_ Brendan groaned and moved their lips together again and deepened the kiss when Ste purred like a kitten. Ste moved his arms around Brendan's neck and pulled Brendan in closer as their tongues licked in hunger. Brendan parted them and held their foreheads together_ "Steven...we have to stop"_

_"Why?"_ Ste groaned at their loss of contact

_"Because we are in the middle of a hospital ward and you're driving me crazy"_ Brendan looked down and Ste's eyes trailed to Brendan's lap. They both giggled. _"You're pleased to see me then?"_

_"I'm always pleased to see ye Steven"_

Ste smiled and kissed Brendan again and again and once more before parting away and getting off the bed. _"Where are ye going Steven?"_

_"To take a cold shower"_ Ste replied giddy_ "No, I have to go back to the ward don't I?"_

_"What if I don't want ye to leave?"_ Brendan replied as a doctor walked in and checked Brendan's chart.

_"Believe me, I don't want to"_ Ste swallowed as the doctor stood flicking his gaze up between them, never has there been a more perfect gooseberry moment, the doctor would have won an Oscar for his interruption. Ste sighed heavy and hesitated as he backed away, he didn't want to leave Brendan but he had little choice in the matter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, thank you for all your amazing comments and reviews, and a big wave to my followers and ppl who have liked this too. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 5  


Ste wakes up as the hospital lights blind his vision he squints and groans as he covers his eyes with his hand. His body is still aching a little, not as bad as when he was first admitted though. Ste kicks his legs off the side of the hospital bed lets them dangle a little before jumping off and padding his way to the bathroom. Standing at the sink he looks in the mirror and notices a few cuts from the explosion, must have been some of the debris he figures as he traces his fingers over them. The tap runs some warm water for him as Ste splashes it across his face, he watches the excess drops fall off his face in the mirror and grabs a hand towel pats his face dry. On his way back a friendly nurse stops him letting him know another visitor is there waiting for him. Ste immediately thinks it's Brendan and walks quicker a smile plastered across his face he grabs the closed off curtain around his bed open.

_"Never had such an effect on anyone before"_ Danny replies and sits on the bed as Ste walks closer. His disappointment is obvious as the beam he once had turns to a frown. Why couldn't it have been Brendan sat on the bed waiting for him? Ste would've preferred that to Danny.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Ste asks puzzled, getting Danny to move so he could get back into the warmth of his bed. Ste pulls the covers up high and slumps down onto the soft pillows.

_"I know"_ Danny speaks and it seems to echo around the quiet of the hospital ward, Ste's eyes widen at it _"And before you deny it, I have proof"_

Ste moves to sit up and looks at Danny concerned, what does he know? _"What?"_

_"You and your superior officer Ste, you realise it's against the rules, right?"_

Oh that's what he knows. Shit._ "Erm no it's not, and there is nothing going on, I have no idea what you are talking about"_ Ste tries to explain, sounding unconvincing fingering at the bed sheets in worry; he finds a loose thread and pulls on it hard laddering the material.

_"I wasn't born yesterday Ste, and as I am a superior officer myself, I suggest you don't lie anymore"_ Danny places his hand over Ste's stopping him from ruining the bed sheet anymore and Ste catches Danny's gaze. He's grinning; Ste hates the smug git even more now. He and Brendan haven't even started and he's already putting them on hold, maybe he could shove him off the bed.

_"What do ya know...exactly?"_

_"I saw you kissing on the bed, I have to say that's pretty fast work too, not been at the station long have you?"_

_"Hey, I don't go around kissing guys for the sake of it ya know! I happen to like Brendan"_ Ste snapped and grabbed his hand back in disgust. _"And don't ever touch me yeah?"_

_"Oh feisty, I like that. Always looking for recruits like you on my watch, are you sure I can't change your mind?"_ Danny asks annoying Ste as he has made his feelings pretty clear on that subject. Who would want to work for this twat.

_"I am staying with Brendan's watch, thank you"_

_"Then you will have to end it, otherwise I will go to the board with your relationship"_

_"We ain't even together! It was a couple of kisses, in the heat of the moment, he saved my life right and I was..."_

_"Grateful?"_ Danny raised his eyebrows

Ste winced as he stomach turned in pain _"Yeah...that's all it was"_

_"You remind me of Vinnie, he was infatuated with Brendan too, nothing ever happened between them, but it was obvious there was a spark"_ Danny moved to stand up and straightened the cover where he had sat down.

Ste looked on intrigued, he wanted to know more but he felt he would be betraying Brendan so didn't ask. He watched Danny walk out to leave _"I will let you off this time Ste, next time I will take you both down, and you know how much Brendan loves his job right?"_

Ste swallowed and nodded in agreement. As soon as Danny left he was up and getting changed. He discharged himself and went straight back to the station. Brendan had also been discharged but went to find Ste before leaving. He was disappointed realising he had already left. He couldn't understand why he hadn't waited for him.

* * *

Meanwhile across town.

_"Are you sure we have the right building?"_ The man pushes his gloved hand through his hair looking around him nervously. _"We can't get it wrong you realise?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Stop moaning will ya, god it's enough we have to do this in the first place without you going on like a stuck record"_

_"Shut it! Have you got the stuff?"_

_"Yeah, the boss made sure it was the right chemicals; it'll burn like a dream"_ The last of the heavy drums were placed on the floor with a clang.

_"You hope! It's screwed up all this. Hey, take it easy with those bloody things will ya! Make sure nothing happens till were out of here!"_

_"Aw thought I'd leave your ugly mug behind"_ A large grin adorned the other man's face as he set the accelerant up. His hands shook slightly while doing it, and he had to wipe his brow under the pressure of his task.

_"Funny twat, you done it? What's our cut in this one? The last warehouse wasn't much was it, some fire fighters got hurt, pissed the cheese off big time"_

_"He needs to fuck off, he's the one asking us to set these fires, how is it out fault the ones who put it out are hurt?"_ The man shrugged in annoyance as they began to walk out of the large building. _"Not as bad as the one in London, still haunted by that."_

_'We just follow orders, it was filed as an accident that fire, it was years ago. No one was meant to die...Anyway enough of this shit. Ya done it yet?_

_"Yeah, all in place. Come on we need to ditch these overalls"_

* * *

Brendan made his way back to the station going to reception to see Cheryl, she threw her arms tightly around his neck _"Why would ye jump into the sea? Are ye freaking crazy?!"_

Brendan rolled his eyes and looked at the exit. _"I was just doing my job Chez"_

_"Ye are a fire Chief not a frogman!"_

_"Frogman? Jesus Chez, what was I supposed to do, let Steven drown?"_

_"Ste called me in hospital, I know air rescue was there Bren, ye like him don't ye?"_ Cheryl asked wagging her finger in knowing, Brendan always found it hard to lie to Cheryl. Brendan tried to answer but all he managed was a strangled sigh and made his way to the door grabbing the handle to leave. _"Have ye seen Steven this morning? Only he wasn't at the hospital when I checked"_

_"Ignoring my questions, looking all flustered, asking about Ste, ye have it bad huh?"_ Cheryl twisted on her heels and moved back around the reception desk. _"Make sure ye tell him Bren"_

Brendan nodded in defeat and left the reception and made his way to his office to find Simon sat in his chair grinning and leaning back in it doing a spin.

_"Ya think it suits me?"_ Simon asked twirling a pen around in his fingers.

_"Nope, I think it's too big for ya to fill, up"_ Brendan joked as Simon rolled his eyes and dusted the leather chair down for him. _"Here ya go then, Sir"_ Simon drawled watching Brendan move up and sit down. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"Yeah I'm better now, I keep finding seaweed in odd places though"_ Brendan chuckled _"Um...ye seen Steven...?"_ Brendan asked sheepishly glancing up at Simon as he walked out.

_"Not yet, should I send him to see you? Private meeting?" _Simon winked opening the door and Brendan cleared his throat loudly.

_"No, I will um...see him later I guess"_

_"AW, you missing him?"_

_"That's quite enough Simon, I am still your Chief remember"_

_"Of course, like any of us could forget"_ The door closed quickly and Brendan heard a laugh escape Simon's lips as it did. He smirked in response, he was missing Steven but he wasn't going to admit that.

* * *

Ste walked up to Simon who was inspecting the appliances and ticking off a list on a clip board. He placed a shaky hand on his shoulder and Simon turned around and looked at Ste smiling. _"Hey, you ok?"_

_"Not really, can I talk with you in private please? I have a problem_" Ste sighed and glanced around them and at the fire trucks. _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well one thing at a time Ste yeah?"_ Simon moved to his office and Ste followed him.

_"Come in and sit down"_ Simon gestured to a chair in front of his desk; he wished Brendan had one of those too. Ste moved and sat down hard on the chair and held his face in his hands. Simon knitted his eyebrows together in concern closing the door he moved to sit down.

"_Ste, what's happened?"_

Ste lifted his head up from behind his hands slowly showing his eyes_ "It's Danny"_

_"Danny who works here, Chief Danny?"_ Simon lifted his eyebrows when Ste nodded. _"What about him?"_

_"Is it against the rules to have a relationship with a superior officer?"_ Ste played with his fingers, he'd never been so nervous waiting for an answer to a question before.

_"Ah"_ Simon sighed and placed his tongue in his cheek _"Well, it's not encouraged"_

_"But you and Anne?"_ Ste spoke louder than he wanted to _"Sorry"_

_"No, its ok. I take it Danny has told you this?"_ Simon grit his teeth in annoyance making notes as they spoke together.

_"Yep, he practically told me I'd have to leave the station"_

_"Oh no, the only way that could happen is if you were dismissed by Brendan or you left on your own accord"_ Simon reassured him, and added _"I think with Brendan being the Chief it does maybe put things in a different light, but you know, it's not affecting your work is it?"_

Ste didn't think it was, the only thing was their bickering, but he didn't think that would happen anymore _"No Sir, does this mean we will be Ok? I mean we ain't together really yet, but I...I do like him"_ Ste felt himself blush.

Simon leaned forward and folded his arms over his desk smirking _"I know, I've just come from his office actually and he was...asking for you"_

_"Was he?"_ Ste smiled _"I haven't seen him since yesterday"._ Ste touched his lips remembering their kiss, he wanted to find Brendan and continue it.

_"Look, why don't you take these..."_ Simon stretched behind him and grabbed some files _"Take them to Brendan, if there's a call out I can handle it as long as it's not to big. Plus as a recruit you are allocated time to study, maybe The Chief can help you with it?"_ Simon winked and Ste stood up grabbing the files. Ste looked at them and then at Simon and grinned.

_"Really? You won't need either of us?"_

_"Like I say, as long as it's a small call out, I can handle it, anything else and you will have to come along, Ok, it's the best I can do while we are still on shift Ste"_

_"Thank you! Oh, what about Danny, should I tell Bren...I mean The Chief?"_ Ste asked as he moved to leave Simon's office.

_"No, I will deal with Danny, he just wants to get at Brendan, and he thinks he found his weakness, i.e. you. Now make sure you don't leave that office till you too are on together yeah? I've never seen him so happy!"_

Ste blushed again and nodded thanking Simon he left and rushed up the corridor to Brendan's office. He peered in and saw he was on the phone, so he knocked and entered. Ste closed the door behind him noticing a blind on the door window; he closed it before walking up to Brendan's desk watching him gaze at him as he did.

Brendan held a finger up in silence telling Ste to wait a moment, and continued his call. Ste placed the files on the end of the desk and moved his arms up to stretch making sure his shirt rose up enough to show off his navel and treasure trail. Brendan groaned and Ste smirked before tucking it back into his trousers and licking his lips looking into Brendan's eyes.

Brendan turned away griping the top of his nose he ended the call and looked back up at Ste, moving his chair out he walked around and sat down on the desk in front of Ste, legs wide to accommodate his tight fit trousers.

_"Steven?"_

_"Chief"_

_"How can I help ye?"_ Brendan drawled watching Ste bite his lip clearly deep in thought looking back at him.

_"I've hurt myself" _Ste finally answered

_"What? Again?"_

_"Well, I was in this explosion see...and it hurt parts of my body"_ Ste gripped his bottom lip tighter whitening it as it scraped through his teeth. _"Reckon I need some help with it, wondered whether you could assist me?"_

_"Oh...and what kind of assistance can I help with?"_ Brendan swallowed and smirked at Ste's wicked smile.

_"I read somewhere that...kisses..."_ Ste moved closer to Brendan and he instinctively widened his legs for him _"Are a great healing remedy"_

Brendan moved his arms around Ste's waist and jolted him between his thighs making Ste gasp. He traced the pads of his fingers over Ste's lips _"It just so happens that I am a great kisser, ain't ye lucky?"_

They moved their lips close but not touching, Ste felt his heart beat hard against his chest, how it didn't bust out of him he'd never know, it was pounding to be let out _"Simon said he'd attend the next call out, and that we could...play a while"_

_"Hmm, did he now?"_ he watched Ste nod in agreement _"Better not waste anytime then"_

Brendan pulled their lips together bringing Ste down into him,their tongues met and swiped languidly, Ste purred in Brendan's hold snaking arms around Brendan's neck tilted his face and kissed him deeper. Brendan parted them and shook his head smiling _"Ye are something else"_

_"I like you"_ Ste spoke and Brendan met his gaze quickly. Ste's blue eyes mesmerised him, bringing his hand up he brushed over his closed eyelids and through his long lashes, they were soft to touch.

_"I like ye too, a lot"_ Brendan smiled when Ste opened his eyes again, lowering his hand to stroke instead over Ste's cheek and across his flushed red lips Brendan asked _"Why wasn't ye in the hospital this morning?"_

_"You looked for me?"_ Ste watched Brendan nod in agreement moving his arms back around his waist again untucking his shirt his arms felt over Ste's goose bumped hot skin, Ste hitched a breath, Brendan's hands big and strong over his body his knees weakened in response.

_"I was gonna come here with ye, but ye were gone"_ his arms tightened bringing Ste close enough to feel their groins touch and Ste flinched closing his eyes. _"Bren..."_

_"We only have a couple of days before we go off shift Steven, ye gonna come out with me?"_

Ste hesitated and backed off a little making Brendan look on concerned. _"I don't think...I mean I want too...but we aren't allowed"_

_"How do ye mean not allowed? Steven?"_

"Nothing...I am just nervous I think"

"It's ok Steven, we don't have to go out, it is early days"

Brendan agreed not realising what Ste had meant in the first place. Ste wanted to tell him, but knew Simon was going to help out. And Ste didn't want to ruin it. _"No, it's not to early for us to go out, I do want to Bren"_ Brendan kissed Ste deeply again taking his breath away, he'd never been kissed like it before in his life, their tongues stoked softly against the warm wet of their mouths, their hungry moans filled the room. He placed his arms onto Ste's waist and jolted him closer again lowering his hands to his arse. Brendan squeezed a palmful and Ste mewed loudly.

_"I make ye sound like a cat Steven, ye realise ye purr or mew every time I touch ye?"_

Ste cupped his lips around Brendan's and moved his hands down Brendan's shirt lower and lower, his mouth teased a while before settling at the back of Brendan's ear _"And you love it...can I?"_ Ste stopped his hand at the top of Brendan's trousers griping the tips of his fingers at the hem, he pulled up Brendan's tucked in shirt and tickled inside his navel making Brendan gasp and nod. Ste smoothed his hand down over the material and cupped his hand over Brendan's hardened groin. _"You're happy to see me again"_ Ste sniggered. _"So sexy"_

_"Steven, God I want to...but we can't in here. The whole watch is out there, anyone could come in"_ Brendan groaned at the loss of contact when Ste moved his hand.

There was a knock at the door and Simon entered quickly moving the pair away from each other abruptly. _"Sorry Ste, Sir, there's reports of another warehouse fire, same as the last, just been warned we'll all be needed"_ Simon looked apologetically at Ste who nodded and moved out of the office closely followed by Brendan and Simon.

* * *

The warehouse was fully ablaze when the crews finally arrived. Many appliances were already tackling it by air ladder and ground crews. Brendan jumped from the cab and rushed to speak to the other fire Chiefs there. Joel, Warren's second in command came over and shook Brendan's hand and gestured to the burning building _"Warren is inside"_ Joel shouted over the din of fire, crumbling building and fire sirens to Brendan who looked at it concerned.

_"Why is he? The place looks dangerous, that roof wont last much longer, look at it!"_ Brendan gestured to the precarious looking roof and Joel nodded in agreement

_"I know, we've lost radio contact with him and his crew..."_

"Brendan grabbed Joel's arm eyes widened in fear _"WHEN?"_

_"About five minutes ago...hey! We are already sending people in there, SIR!"_ Joel tried to stop Brendan rushing back to Simon and letting him know the situation.

_"Foxy's in there, they've lost radio contact, I'm going in"_ Brendan moved but stopped when an arm grabbed his, Ste held his arm and smiled.

_"So am I Chief, I want to help you..."_ Brendan grabbed his arm back and looked angry, Ste widened his eyes confused.

_"NO, ye are staying out here, where ye can cause as little mayhem as possible"_ Brendan pointed to Dennis, Tony and Jacqui and ordered them to follow him. Ste moved in front of Brendan and held his arm out onto his chest. _"I am perfectly able to go in there and help! Stop worrying about me Brendan"_

_"Ye will address me as Chief when we are on a callout, is that clear?! And I am not worried about ye, and maybe if you stopped being so self involved maybe I can help my colleague and best mate!"_ Brendan snapped and pushed Ste out of the way rushing to the warehouse. Ste gasped and looked back at Simon.

_"Come on, we've a fire to put out, Ste, Anne, we'll go help the ground crews over there"_ Simon sighed and moved Ste _"Ste, he has a point, time and a place Ok?"  
_

* * *

Brendan moved into the building with the others with full breathing apparatus, their torchlight barely cut through the thick smoke, Jacqui pointed over to some steel drums and spoke to Brendan _"Chief! Those drums, they look like the ones in the last fire"_

_"What fire?"_ Brendan asked shouting Warren's name.

_"The warehouse one, when I got hurt when the place went up,Chief they're dangerous!"_ Jacqui warned as they gained on the chemicals.

_"Are you sure it's the same?"_ Brendan moved closer and Jacqui followed kneeling and checking the label she nodded _"Yeah, shit, Chief we gotta get out of here!"_

_"I need to find Foxy!"_ Brendan carried on and Tony looked at Jacqui

_"Come on, we'll be ok"_ Tony reassured her as they walked past. The drums had already began to bubble in the heat however they hadn't noticed when they'd passed. Water filtered in through the patchy roof and broken windows over the fire inside and splashing over them as they walked through. Tony noticed some light in an office up some metal stairs. Brendan walked up the steps and made his way inside. Warren was on the floor, his mask smashed, the light from his torch held a beam high up into the air as the smoke swirled through it.

_"Foxy!"_ Brendan cried kneeling down, he grabbed the mask over his face and found the portable oxygen he had on him and placed it over Warren's mouth. After a few moments he coughed into the mask and took hungry breaths of air and his eyes opened _"B..brady..."_

_"Ye bloody tell me to take care of myself, what about ye eh?"_ Brendan smirked _"Where are the rest of ye crew?"_

_"Through the other side, there was a back draft and it knocked us all down, can you help them?"_ Warren asked moving to get up slowly; Brendan gripped hold of his arm and pulled him up. Brendan nodded to Tony and Jacqui who moved through to another office space finding some other fire fighters.

_"We need to go out the other way, there's some suspect chemicals that were present the last warehouse job we were at"_ They all moved down the stairs as Warren held his mask on Brendan pointed to the area behind them._ "Drums of it, some sort of combustible crap"_

_"Did they get the cause of the last fire then?"_

_"Well, I've not had the report on it, It's that stuck up sod Blakey aint it?"_

_"Hmm, he's in charge"_ They all made it to the exit and Brendan helped Warren into the ambulance. _"Shall I visit ye too?"_ Warren playfully kicked Brendan when he grinned.

_"Nah, I'll be alright, hey, let's get together on the shift break yeah? Bring that new fella of yours"_ Warren winked as the ambulance door closed. Brendan sighed through his nose thinking as the ambulance moved and drove away. As quick as it had, a huge explosion threw the responding crews to the floor. The roof blew to pieces showering everyone within it's distance in debris. Brendan moved slowly off his knees and looked up at the dissipating fire cloud with anxiety. If it was the same material at two different places, perhaps they were looking at arson.

Brendan made his way around the front and past the fire fighters with hoses, he saw Ste, Simon and Anne there with two hoses dousing the explosion aftermath. Brendan flicked his head at Simon who moved to one side with him. Ste caught Brendan's eye momentarily but looked away huffing. Brendan felt annoyed at him again, and moved further away. _"Why is he like that? He could be a great recruit, then he opens his gob and..."_

_"With respect Sir, you did fly off the handle at him"_ Simon argued

_"What...It wasn't my fault, ah god. Look never mind that, this..."_ he pointed to the burning shell off a building _"Looks to have been done on purpose"_

_"Jesus, one of us is gonna be killed, those explosions are severe"_ they look back at the building and the flames are now finally dying down more.

"_Gonna contact Blakey, see what his findings were in the last one, whoever it is has a blatant disregard for peoples lives"_

A few hours later and the fire was eventually put out and Brendan's crew moved back onto the appliances and drove back to the station. Ste refused to even look at Brendan on the way back and the others noticed their atmosphere immediately rolling their eyes and giggling about it. Ste moved to leave the garage but was stopped by Brendan and told to stay behind with him. Ste moved and pointed at Brendan poking him hard in the chest, he was narked and tired, a bad combination right about now.

_"What is your problem huh?"_ Ste ripped off his suit and threw it on the hook taking his helmet off and gripping it tightly in his fingers. _"You've been arsey ever since we went on the call out. You need to build a bridge Brendan and get the hell over it!"_

_"Me?! I'm not the adolescent here, ye forget who's in charge, shall I remind ye?"_ Brendan asked walking closer to Ste who began backing up. The others had all left them to it now, having got used to the pair bickering, it was agreed by the team as a whole they'd never get involved for all the money in the world.

Ste gulped, sliding backwards and head shaking. _"Sick of your hot and cold attitude! Chief or not, your body, Christ, even your eyes are telling me other things"_ Ste's back hit the fireman pole that was situated in the garage in an area behind the fire trucks. He gasped feeling the cold metal through his thin blue uniform.

_"And what are they telling ye Steven?"_ Brendan asked closing in tightly Ste flushed feeling Brendan's uniform connect with his, and their mouths such close proximity he needed only stick the tip of his tongue out, he'd have tasted Brendan's deep red lips. Ste didn't answer instead his eyes danced over Brendan's in thought.

_"What ye thinking Steven?"_

_"Same as you I'd bet, you close enough chief?"_ Ste replied _"This hard pole is riding up my backside."_

_"I bet ye say that to all the fella's Steven, such a fucking tease"_

_"Am I teasing you sir?"_ Ste's eye lashes fluttered and Brendan snarled, he knew what he was doing, it drove him to distraction.

"_No of course not, I'm cool as a cucumber"_ Brendan tried to react nonchalantly, he failed miserably.

_"That what ye calling it now?"_

_"I ain't calling it anything"_

_"God, just me kiss already"_ Ste protested the closer Brendan got, he'd had enough of the stupid games now, he wanted action not words.

_"No...'_ Brendan grinned watching Ste get madder and madder, he kinda liked winding him up._ "What ye gonna do about it, boy?"_

_"Boy?! That's it"_ Ste grabbed Brendan by the collar and thrust his tongue deep into Brendan's mouth, the ferocity of the kiss makes Brendan grunt, almost knocking him off balance. Ste falls back on the pole as Brendan grabs on to it for leverage. Their whimpers echo around the garage as they deepen their kiss, Ste's arms come around Brendan's waist, but Brendan stops him taking them high above his head holding onto the shiny hard metal pole. Ste whimpers keening against Brendan's warmth.

_"Oh ye like that"_ Brendan breaks the kiss breathless, letting go of Ste's arms, Ste links his fingers with his and wraps them around Brendan's back swinging him up against the pole.

_"I fucking love it...and so do you...Chief"_ Ste holds his lips close, teasing looking up through his long lashes making Brendan hitch a breath.

_"Tease..."_ Brendan whispers

"_Yeah? Well come and get me then"_ Ste winks letting go of Brendan's arms. _"Oh I forgot, we're on shift, so ya can't...shame. I'd have made you so hard"_

_"Gonna have to sort ye out, Steven"_

_"Ya couldn't sort out your filing cabinet, old man"_ Ste smirked licking his lips and backing off slowly. Brendan pushed off the fireman's pole and closed their gap keeping eye contact.

_"I will punish ye for your cheek"_

_"Please Sir"_ Ste grinned wide opening the door to leave blowing a kiss through the air and Brendan couldn't help but smile.

* * *

It was the last day of the week's busy and eventful shift Brendan settled back in his office chair and pinched at the bridge of his nose. He sighed holding his head back. It was quiet at the moment and after the recent drama he was glad of it. There was a light tapping at his office door that made him jolt up and look at the door quickly, everyone on the watch was meant to be asleep, he checked the time, 1:30 am. Brendan groaned and lowered his legs off the desk and sat up straight asking whoever it was to come in.

Anne walked in to the office _"Um, Chief? Are you busy?"_

_"Nope, come in Anne. Why ain't ye sleeping while ye get the chance?"_

_"I wondered if you'd seen Ste, he's not in the sleeping quarters, and it's not like him to miss sleeping to be honest"_ Anne walked into the office and settled next to Brendan's desk. He sat forward then and looked up in confusion.

_"What ye mean he's missing? How can he be?"_ Brendan stood up and placed his hat on _"Have ye checked anywhere?"_

_"Well no, I was waiting in the sleeping quarters for him, he never turned up so came to see you, and I thought he might be..."_

_"What?"_

_"With you"_

_"Why would he be with me Anne?"_

_"Permission to speak freely sir?"_ Anne asked innocently but Brendan gestured his hands in the air, what was it with his recruits having to be in depth with their opinions?

_"Oh god not ye as well, go on then"_ Brendan asked worried. _"Let's walk while ye do it though yeah?"_

_"You two like each other, right?"_ Anne asked and Brendan stopped walking so she glanced behind her _"What? You said I could speak freely!"_

_"Jesus Anne, this is not the time or place to be discussing..."_

_"You and Ste"_

_"There is no Steven and I"_

_"Why not? You obviously know he likes you, I think you like him too"_

_"Ok Anne, enough. I want ye to go and get some sleep ok? I will find Steven, he's gotta be here somewhere"_ Brendan dismissed Anne who shook her head in frustration.

Brendan managed to avoid that conversation like a ninja and was suitably proud of himself. He first checked out the locker room and showers to see if Steven had decided to go there, but it was quiet and actually kind of eerie at this time in the morning. Brendan sighed and moved next to the canteen which was again quiet, he was about to visit Chez in reception when something made him look through the glass in the door into the darkened garage and at the appliances. Brendan scrunched his eyes up and tried to focus as he walked further forward to the door. As he pushed it open he saw the outline of someone sat on top of one of the fire trucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, thank you for your lovely reviews/comments for this story, I love reading them. Hope you like this next chapter. xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 6

Brendan closed the door quietly, gritting his teeth when it emitted a small squeak as it shut behind him, he sighed low through his nose moving towards the fire truck and trying to work a way to the top of it without falling off. Brendan gripped his hands above his head pulling to climb up the side of the truck, as he made it to the top he saw Ste still in his fire outfit from their earlier call out, helmet on and head low.

There wasn't much light in the garage, but the moon was full and beamed through the small side windows, it cast enough light for Brendan to see the younger man's silhouette.  
Ste looked to be in deep thought when Brendan crept up behind him and settled down on the soft folded up hoses. Ste hadn't even noticed Brendan was there, he was consumed by his memories of what had happened during the last week. His thoughts mainly of the fire chief that made him hotter than the fires they put out. It was only when Brendan placed a hand on his shoulder gently he flinched and looked to his side and over his shoulder.

Brendan could see Ste had been crying and instantly moved his thumb over them, wiping them off his cheeks and brushing against Ste's now closed eyes. _"Hey"_ Brendan whispered _ "Wanna talk about it?"_ Ste moved closer to Brendan's hand which he'd moved to cup Ste's face and let it stay there for a moment. Brendan swallowed slowly and stroked Ste's face edging his body closer.

_"I'm sorry"_ Ste sniffed and kept his voice low.

_"What for?"_ Brendan asked surprised

_"Dunno, for being cheeky when we first met, for falling in the water, and for sitting on the roof of the fire truck"_ Ste chuckled at the last part. He had looked at the fire truck many times and wondered what it would be like to sit up there, it's typical the first time he tries he's caught. Pleasantly Brendan doesn't seem to mind.

_"It's okay, I mean I've never in all my years sat on the roof of one before, but with the hoses it's actually quite comfy."_ Brendan chuckled and looked around them.

Ste moved his head and stroked his mouth over Brendan's palm brushing his open lips gently over his warm skin. He closes his eyes as he does. Brendan watching him doing it makes his stomach flip. He found himself moving his fingers with Ste's face and ticked over his cheek, his fingers hit the side of his helmet and the noise opened Ste's eyes. They stared at each other and Brendan moved his hand pointing to the helmet, Ste whimpered at the loss of contact.

Brendan gazed over the helmet and used his hand to take it off Ste; his hair bounced with the static for a moment and stood on end. Brendan placed the yellow fire helmet down behind him and fingered through Ste's hair smirking. _"Hair is sticking up"_ Brendan told him. Ste made the same gesture with Brendan's hat but didn't put it down, instead placed it on and grinned _"I'm the chief now..."_ Ste told him seriously, _"now I give the orders"_ his hands crept up Brendan's shirt gripping the blue cotton material tightly. Ste looked up through his eyelashes and watched Brendan slowly lick his drying lips moistening them.

Brendan hummed in knowledge, _"and what am I to do first?"_ Brendan drawled and Ste thought before moving closer into his face _"put your hands on me"_

Brendan met Ste's eyes and moved his fingers through his hair till he'd flattened the rest of his hair, his hands tickled the back of Ste's neck and both curved round the sides of his neck, Brendan held him close resting their heads together.

Ste smiled and closed his eyes and felt the heat rise in his face and he was thankful to the garage being so dark, a little more light peered through the thin shutters. Brendan could still make out enough of Ste's features though and could see his smile. He brought his hand down and traced his fingers over it, the curve of his lips; they felt soft like when they shared their first kiss. He wanted to try them again, their sweet flavour, the way they caressed his like he was the most fragile thing in the world. He moved to kiss him but was stopped by Ste who turned away.

_"I was scared other day"_ Ste broke Brendan's ideas, he flicked his gaze from Ste's lips to his eyes.

_"When? In the water?"_

_"Yeah"_

Brendan moved his hand down again _"Ye were bound to be Steven, ye could have died"_

_"So could you, why did you dive in after me?"_ He needed to know, it was a brave act on Brendan's part, but also pretty stupid considering what could've happened.

_"I am here to look after my crew Steven, I wasn't going to let ye drown_" Brendan defended his actions once again, he would do it again if he had too. '_And I couldn't lose you now'_, the words didn't quite make it out of his mouth, his thoughts were shouting it though. He wondered if Ste could read his mind.

_"The rescue helicopter was there, you didn't have to jump in after me"_ Ste reasoned and missed Brendan's touch, he moved his hand across his fingers and coaxed Brendan to entwine them with his own.

_"Ah well, it's my job"_

_"To kiss me? Is that your job?"_ Ste asked and moved his body around. His thick suit jacket crinkled with him and brushed itself open over his thigh.

_"It was the heat of the moment Steven, ye were in danger, it happens in situations like that"_ Brendan closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

_"Are you picturing it?"_ Ste thumbed over Brendan's eyes _"because I am, and nothing about that kiss was to do with the situation, you kissed me first"_ Ste moved his hand down and stroked over Brendan's stubble letting the hairs prickle at his hand. _"And the hospital, your office you wanted those kisses as much as I did, I liked the feel of you in my mouth"_

_"Steven..."_

_"No Brendan, I wanted it, I want you"_ Ste purred into the silence of the garage and shifted around more. The hoses softened under his weight like a cushion each time he did.

_"W...we should get back"_ Brendan moved to get up but Ste placed his hand on his knee and persuaded him not too.

_"Do you want me too?"_ Ste asked tracing his fingers over Brendan's moustache and smiled remembering how it ticked over his lips. He realised however Brendan hadn't answered him. Maybe he was wasting his time, maybe it was just a few moments of madness. His heart twisted, the thought of never kissing Brendan had such an effect on him, what if he couldn't breathe again without his touch. And what about what Danny had said. Ste still hadn't told Brendan yet, and to be honest he didn't want to either.

_"It doesn't matter"_ Ste sighed admitting defeat; he wasn't going to beg and embarrass himself more.

_"Yes..."_

_"I mean why the hell would you?"_

_"Steven, I said yes..."_

_"I'm just a gobby recruit yeah. Not worth owt, I can't even..."_ Brendan stopped Ste speaking placing a hand to his mouth and shook his head in frustration, he could backchat for England.

_"Can ye ever shut up?"_ Brendan exasperated

_"What?! Hey there's no need..."_

Brendan moved his hand behind Ste's neck and tickled at the hairs there shutting Ste up with a low gasp. His grip tightened and moved Ste to ghost their lips close. _"I want ye Steven"_

_"Re...really?"_ Ste held his breath quickly feeling Brendan's warmth over him, his goose bumps prickled slowly over his skin from his head down to the tips of his toes. He felt Brendan's hand moved further down the back of his neck and below his navy blue uniform shirt. The soft contact made him shiver.

_"Yes, really. We were interrupted in the office other day, think we should pick up where we left off_" Brendan closed their lips and caressed Ste into a sweet kiss; Ste moaned and opened his mouth to Brendan's moist tongue that asked for entrance. Ste grabbed it and sucked it in, lapped and twisted his tongue around Brendan's in hunger. It was wet and sloppy, their noisy kisses echoed around the room the more they deepened their embrace._ "Hmmm"_ Ste hummed noisily tilting his head he danced his mouth so wide over Brendan, the kiss was addictive, he wanted to just devour his taste, the soft lips, and the tickle of his moustache was a desire he never thought he'd crave so much.

Ste moved his hands over Brendan's shirt collar and gripped a tight hold pulling Brendan closer with a quick jolt, he wanted to see how deep their kiss could be, and god they managed it somehow. Brendan growled and Ste loved the vibrations over his tongue so worked it deeper just to make him growl more. Ste moved his hand behind Brendan's neck stroking the pads of his fingers there when their kiss turned slow and sensual, less rushed, languid tongue movements that shot straight to his groin. He'd never felt so hard in his life, and especially over a kiss.

Brendan broke the kiss and rested his head on Ste's _"Fuck, don't ever stop"_ Ste pleaded moving his hand to Brendan's face _"Just kiss me"_

Brendan grinned and moved close opened his mouth and as Ste reciprocated he moved back _"Ye want this?_" Brendan opened his mouth and moved his tongue out stroking the top of his teeth in a slow lick.

_"Yeah I do, deep in my mouth"_ Ste moved to grab it but Brendan flicked his head back again. Ste's eyes were dark and wanton, he felt Brendan's hands move over his shoulder and his thick suit jacket fell to his forearms. Brendan grinned and licked over Ste's neck, Ste tried to move but his jacket prevented him. He shook it off and widened the gap on his neck when Brendan sank a big bite on his neck.

_"You hungry or something?"_ Ste giggled

_"I want to taste more of ye"_ Brendan purred._ "Are ye gonna let me?"_

_"Depends, just how good are you with that tongue?"_

_"Why don't ye let me show ye how good?"_ Brendan grabbed Ste's legs and pulled him to lay down with a low thud he splayed out on the soft hoses giggling with surprise.

_"Wait, what about where we are?"_ Ste looked around, on top of a fire truck, station packed full of a crew, it was risky, but kind of exciting too. _"What if there's a call out?"_

Brendan thought about it, fuck Steven had a good point; it had been a quiet night though. They might not have enough time to...but Brendan was the chief, didn't that mean technically…_"I am gonna take ye on this fire truck Steven, any problem with that order?"_

_"No Chief"_ Ste opened up the button on his trousers and moved down the zip _"I don't have any problem with that, just o__ne request though?"_

Brendan loosened his trousers and gazed at Ste lying there grin wide over his face and arms crossed behind his head cocky as you like. He moaned and nodded _"Dare I even ask?"_

_"We keep the uniforms on"_ Ste bit his bottom lip and held his mouth open when Brendan moved down over him settling his arms to the sides of his head.

_"Oh yeah"_ Brendan pushed his tongue out tilting his head in thought winked and crept down his body opening his buttons on his shirt kissing and biting the lower he got sucking over Ste's nipples till the nubs hardened in response, a flick of the tip of his tongue over them had Ste shuddering in response. Brendan got to Ste's boxers gripped them in his teeth and dragged them lower, Ste held his head up and chuckled. Brendan retaliated sucking his mouth over the material taking the head of Ste's cock with it and making his body keen up._"Brendan..."_ Ste gasped and moved to sit up and fingered down Brendan's trousers, smoothing inside his boxers and grabbing his length Ste's eyes widened feeling its thickness and length. _"You're fucking huge"_

_"Well I don't like to boast Steven"_ Brendan laughed and Ste giggled into his shoulder palming up Brendan's cock in his hands molding it, letting it twitch and throb in his hands. _"God it feels so thick"_

_"Wait till it's in ye...Steven"_ Brendan threw his head back and placed his hand over Ste's cock and mimicked the same strokes. They stroked each other gently, from base to tip and squeezed at the head. They kept eye contact and keened into each other's tight fists. _"God I love you touching me"_ Ste trembled over Brendan's lips licking deep into his mouth and rocked into his hand. Their kisses became uncoordinated and desperate, teasing.

_"You're gonna make me come"_ Brendan thrust slowly as Ste used his pre come as a lube to rub him hard. They bounced their lips and licked deep into kisses slowing their hands thumbing pre come around the head of their dicks, Brendan shifted and they rubbed at each other.

_"I haven't got a condom on me Steven"_

Ste opened his eyes and looked disappointed. _"And you call me a tease!"_ Ste flustered _"Go get one, where's your wallet?"_ Ste's eyes rolled as their bodies rubbed closer.

_"Don't come yet"_ Brendan purred

_"Stop rubbing up against me then"_ Ste pulled Brendan closer but stopped moving, his almost climax shuddered through every pore. Ste zipped Brendan up and leaned into his ear._ "I'm having you on this fire truck if it's the last thing I do, Chief"_ Ste watched Brendan turn and try and climb down the appliance, as Brendan jumped off he leaned on his front and held his cheek in his hand smiling watching him walk away backwards pointing up at him._ "Assume the position Steven"_ He shouted back

_"Assume the position? Cheeky sod and can ya not run already? Old man"_ Ste giggled and tried to calm down. It had been a while and Ste had drifted off to sleep, trousers now around his ankles he didn't hear Brendan return. He smiled in his sleep, it was so wet and soft, and the way it rubbed too, god he loved the feeling of it. The sensation of this dream, had to be the best one he'd had, as he woke up he tilted his head back and saw Brendan sat between his legs looking at him with a tilted face.

_"Steven, nice dream?"_

_"God yeah, I can still feel it though, must be tired"_

Brendan moved down over his back close to Ste's face _"No,that'll be my fingers rubbing at your hole Steven, I wet them with lube especially"_ Brendan winked and pressed his finger gently at Ste's entrance and carried on circling his rim.

Ste gasped and moved his hips back _"Oh ya crafty...god that feels good"_ Ste smiled then opened his eyes_ "Hang on...what lube?"_

_"Ah, well I raided the canteen"_ Brendan shushed Ste before he asked any more questions, it was all he could find at such short notice, it's not like he makes a habit of nocturnal activities on the roof of a fire truck every day.

_"I wanted to see how long I'd have to wet ye up before ye woke"_ Brendan kissed Ste lightly on his lips _"Can I?"_ Brendan pressed closer and Ste nodded slowly. _"I was gonna use my tongue"_ Brendan pushed inside Ste's hole with one finger holding on to the small of his back he moved it in and out. _"Then I decided I wanted to watch ye wake"_

Ste moaned when he felt two fingers scissor inside him _"God, I want your tongue next time"_

_"There's gonna be a next time Steven?"_ Brendan pushed three fingers into Ste and smoothed over the peach of his backside. Ste pushed back and forth moaning _"Depends how good ya are..."_ Ste moved to lay on his back.

Brendan smeared lube over his sheaved cock and lifted Ste up, he curled his finger at Ste who moved closer smiling._"I want ye to sit on me"_ Brendan spoke and Ste moved to straddle Brendan on his knees holding his cock to his hole Brendan pushed in as he sat down on his length. They both looked into each other's eyes in shock when they connected intimately._ "Brendan..."_ Ste trembled as he filled him up.

There was a noise behind them and their passionate embrace slowed to an early stop, their eyes were fixed wide on each other, mouths so close their breaths grew with anticipation. Ste felt Brendan throb in his insides, his body spasmed he wanted to carry on moving, his dick the most amazing thing he'd sat on in his life, felt so right. Who the hell had interrupted them? Ste's hands fisted behind Brendan's neck and he bit down to try muffle any turned on cries.

A light shone through the door from the canteen and Brendan threw them back down again pushing deeper inside Ste who had to bite his bottom lip from swearing out loud in ecstasy _"Bren...fucking hell"_ Ste whimpered.

_"Shhh Steven_" Brendan spoke softly and so quiet Ste almost mistook it for a breathless moan. He thinks for the most part it was, he feels his cock ooze pre come dribbling between their stomachs. He's never been so turned on in his life. _"Who is it?"_ Ste wants to know so he can congratulate them on their spectacular timing.

_"Simon I think"_ Brendan was right it was Simon, he'd heard noises coming from the garage and had gone to investigate, he shines the torch through the window._ "I'm not stopping"_ Brendan suddenly tells Ste and continues to flick his hips._ "See how quiet ye can be with me in ye_" Brendan teases quietly

_"You're on"_ Ste accepted the challenge curling his lip tightly in his teeth _"don't stop"_ Ste agrees, feels too good, Brendan presses down closer, making Ste's mouth widen, the feeling hits him like electric, he's found his sweet spot, _now of all times_. Brendan smirks seeing Ste's face and the agony of trying not to scream or at least cry out loud blaspheme. He'd do both if he could, he grabs his face down and kisses him desperately, his moans filter down Brendan's throat and settle in the pit of his stomach, the vibrations feel so good Brendan thrusts again slowly, deeper, little flicks that he prays Simon won't look up and notice.

_"Oh god"_ Ste keens placing his fist into his mouth _"You are driving me crazy"_

_"Ye don't like this?"_ Brendan whispers as he rocks smoothly into Stes hole, wanting to let his cries go too, it takes all if his strength not too, Steven hugs his cock with skill, milking his length like he was born to.

Simon opens the door a crack and the beam of light strolls around the garage, all the while Brendan moves in and out of Ste slowly, the head of his dick striking Ste's prostate constantly. Brendan moves his hand between them and felt what he was doing to Ste, thumbing the pre come over Ste's cock Brendan settled to the side of Ste's ear.

_"So wet Steven, ye like me inside ye eh?"_ Brendan smirked Ste's writhing dying to bring his legs up, instead he flattened them over the hoses and spread himself wide, throwing his head back arching up his neck, Brendan licked his tongue over his Adam's apple as it bounced with each swallow. The light finally disappeared and Simon gave up and left.

_"That was close"_ Ste giggled wrapping his legs tightly around Brendan's waist thrusting up fast taking Brendan's breath away. He quickened the pace as he did, the sloppy noises were obscene and hit off every wall.

_"Steven...fuck ye so tight_" Brendan announced loudly like he was entertaining an audience._ "I've been dying to say that!"_

_"That I'm a tight arse? Thanks!"_ Ste laughed and panted at the same time, Brendan filled him up exquisitely.

_"Ye know what I mean, ye feel so fucking good"_

_"Oh god"_ Ste whimpered and writhed his hips around rocking over Brendan's erection and muffled a scream when it hit his sweet spot over and over again.  
_"B..Bren...Oh..Oh..god"_

Ste's moans were swallowed into Brendan's mouth when he couldn't handle the intense movements between them, Brendan feeling his climax shudder_ "Steven are ye close?"_

_"Y...Yes...oh god so close"_

Brendan grabbed Ste's hips and pounded hard into his hole and rubbed his prostate till it throbbed, they both came together Ste screaming the place down, he was past caring who heard him now and Brendan's moans were not far behind_."Steven, jesus"_ Brendan threw himself down and kissed him deeply Ste moved his legs up to curl tighter around his uniform shirt. Brendan thrust slowly into Ste through their come down moving out and tied off the condom. _"Get yourself decent"_ Brendan spoke to Ste pulling his trousers back on.

_"What, no cuddles? Where's the romance?!"_ Ste giggled lifting up his body to acquaint his trousers. Brendan disappeared for a moment then returned lying down next to Steven a moved his arm up

_"Come on then, ye wanted romance?"_

Ste grinned and moved to lay on Brendan's chest. He moved his arm tightly around Ste and held him close. _"I don't ever remember that being in the job description"_ Ste smiled, he didn't think he'd ever stop now.

_"It's in the small print Steven, ye didn't read that part?_" Brendan held his eyes closed and smirked pulling Steven closer

_"No I didn't"_ Ste moved up onto Brendan's chest _"Do you have any regrets?"_

_"No, I don't...ye?"_ Brendan opened his eyes and stroked his hand over Ste's lips

_"No"_ Ste sucked Brendan's finger into his mouth. _"I can't believe we just did that on a fire truck"_

_"I thought the alarm would sound on us_" Brendan agreed _"Actually...come on lets move, I've probably just tempted fate, Simon will probably be back after our noisy orgasms_" Brendan moved off the appliance and helped Ste down until he was in his arms and pressed up against the vehicle. Brendan moved his lips over Ste's and lapped their tongues close till they were tightly entwined.

_"I wanna kiss you forever"_ Ste hummed_ "I'm glad shift is over now"_

_"I want to spend it with ye"_ Brendan spoke and Ste broke their kiss

_"What? The whole week?"_ Ste smirked thinking about it _"In your arms I hope?"_

_"Well it makes sense, why should we be apart the whole week off and be miserable without each other?"_ Brendan tightened his arms around Ste

_"Did you miss me too then?"_

_"Yeah Steven, I really missed ye"_ Brendan moved his hand and took his hat off Ste and replaced it with Ste's helmet. _"Next time, ye ride me weaning the full suit"_

_"Oh yeah? Ya got a thing about me in this?"_ Ste placed the thick jacket on a tuned the visor of his helmet up. Ste fluttered his eye lashes and Brendan forgot to breathe.

_"Those lashes"_ Brendan snarled and pulled Ste closer _"They do something to me"_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause ye are so fucking beautiful Steven"_

_"Give over!"_ Ste laughed and Brendan shook his head at him

_"B.E.A. UTIFUL"_ Brendan spoke slowly _"Steven Hay, ye are the most beautiful man I've ever seen"_

The alarm sounded through the station and parted them instantly_ "Bren..._" Ste panicked as Brendan looked back at him awkwardly. He raced to get the full suit on and Brendan rushed to the page print out. The rest of the crew were there within minutes ready and jumped into their cabs. Brendan full suited jumped into an appliance and the fire trucks spread out.

* * *

They got back early morning after the call out and everyone decided on a breakfast cooked by Tony was the best idea ever after their tired bodies sat down at the dining table. Brendan and Ste exchanging glances in silence that Anne and Simon caught on to straight away. Anne nudged Ste and winked _"You two look proper flirty all of a sudden, am i missing something?"_

_"No...not a thing"_

Anne slanted her eyes trying to read Ste's thoughts, he knew something she didn't and she wanted the gory details. _"Is he big?"_

_"Is who big?"_

Ste gasped telling Anne to shush

_"Oh christ, he is isn't he?"_ Anne giggled _"Lucky boy"_

Ste blushed beetroot and cowered behind his hands praying the floor would swallow him up, could things get any more embarrassing.

_"Hey!"_ Tony shouts suddenly from the kitchen and Brendan is twitchy on his feet. Tony sticks his head out of the food hatch _"Someone's nabbed off with my best extra virgin olive oil!" _Tony exasperates

_"NO!?"_ Brendan looks at Tony in shock_ "I wonder who could've possibly needed to use that"_ Brendan looked at Ste who was catching flies with his jaw hitting the floor. Yes it could get more embarrassing obviously. He was a fooking swine, Ste gave Brendan evils the rest of the morning after that one, extra virgin olive oil though. Ste followed Brendan after he made a hasty exit and slapped him firmly on the arse. _"Tony's olive oil? REALLY?!_

_"Hey ye weren't complaining before!" _Brendan smirked_ "Besides it was Jamie Oliver olive oil, so posh arse ye have now right?"_

Ste couldn't believe it, and if Brendan didn't look so gorgeous laughing the way he did, boy he would have got him back, instead Ste pulled him into a intense kiss dragging them into the locker room he knocked him against them noisily._ "Ya somet else you are!"_

_"Just being honest Steven, best policy isn't it?"_

Ste wobbled backwards and thought for a moment or two. Brendan was right, honesty was the best policy. He gripped his bottom lip nervously, perhaps it was best to tell him, he didn't wan't Danny telling him first. _"I need to be honest with ya"_

Brendan stood up straight and swallowed _"Oh, what is it Steven?_" Brendan was worried he'd just blown it with him.

_"Danny came to visit me in hospital...he knows about us_" Ste sighed with relief but instantly regretted his outburst seeing the look on Brendan's face.

_"What?!"_

_"Bren?"_ Ste tried to stop Brendan from barging past him in anger

_"Just go home Steven,It's the end of ye shift ain't it?" _Brendan snapped pulling his arm free of Ste's desperate grip.

* * *

It had been two days since they had seen each other, Ste laid in his old double bed and stared at the ceiling every now and then glancing at his phone willing it to ring. He cursed himself for mentioning Danny to Brendan. He didn't even know why he did it, after spending the best night of his life so far with the man he cannot ever get out of his thoughts.

Brendan had given him the cold shoulder since he told him the truth about Danny. He couldn't even look at him. Ste had tried to speak to Brendan, and Simon had tried to placate him over it when Ste had told of his slip of tongue, but he'd already seen Simon's reaction. _"I'll speak to him_" was Simon's last words to Ste. Anne gave him a lift home again for which he was grateful, he didn't utter one word the whole journey, leaving Anne to worry too.

Ste pulled the covers back and jumped out of bed. He remembered Brendan's address from the time he'd driven him home, he would go round, try and explain. Actually, Ste wanted answers too, like why Danny had this effect on Brendan in the first place. He moved to the bathroom and climbed into the shower letting the hot water wash away his worries for a while. His thoughts never far from Brendan, he wondered what he was doing right now, maybe he was in the shower too. He smiled at his thoughts, he's still to see Brendan fully naked, and it's something he can only imagine at the moment. He wants to be the water that caresses his body in the mornings, or the body wash that lathers bubbles in places he touched the other night. Ste is hard again when he looks down his chest, he smirks and makes the decision to go visit the fire chief once he's calmed down.

* * *

Simon knocks, and knocks and pounds on Brendan's front door until he answers it dripping wet freshly out of the shower and looking suspiciously flustered gripping a tight hold onto his towel. Simon shakes his head as he walks past and into the kitchen.

_"Ste up there too then?"_ Simon asks laughing at the state Brendan is in.

_"No, actually. I was alone, in the shower"_ Brendan slammed the door shut making to walk up the stairs

Simon stopped and looked back _"Why so flustered then?"_

_"I…err…the water was too hot…"_ Brendan answered awkwardly _"Make us a brew will ye, strong coffee three…"_

_"Bags of sugar, yeah, yeah, I know"_ Simon drawled _"And my arse the water was too hot, it's bloody obvious!"_ Simon shouted as Brendan raced up the stairs trying to ignore him. Simon had made toast and coffee when Brendan had come back down wearing black jeans and a tight fit top that Simon was surprised allowed Brendan to breathe.

He dragged the cup towards him and drank it sighing in comfort as the hot liquid smoothed down his throat._ "Thank ye"_ He told Simon grabbing some toast and eating half of it in one go. He watched Simon raise his eyebrows and he knew he couldn't get away with it much longer. _"What?"_

_"Why isn't Ste here?"_

_"Probably because he's at his own home? Why would he be here?"_

_"It's not his fault, its Danny's. How is punishing Ste and let's face it, yourself, helping either of you?"_

_"I'm not, and I am just trying to protect Steven, ye know Danny will try and ruin things. Steven is just starting out, he deserves to go far"_ Brendan sat hard on the stool at the kitchen table sighing.

_"You miss him, don't you?"_

Brendan nodded immediately, there was no lying to Simon. _"Yes I do, I have wanted to pick up my phone and call him_" He watched Simon place his phone on the table.

_"Go on then, call him"_

Brendan shook his head moving to the sink he rinsed his cup with water_ "Nope, I have to visit Danny"_

_"No need, I am already sorting it"_ Simon winked _"I can't tell you why, just know that I will fix this"_

_"Did Ste tell ye something?"_ Brendan asked quizzically, he knew Simon couldn't say anything though, anything spoken would've been in confidence. He watched his face instead for any kind of giveaway. Simon was trustworthy and took his job far too seriously to let any cracks show though.

_"Why are you even asking me, we've worked together too long matey"_

Brendan nodded and shrugged his shoulders in defeat_ "I like to test ye"_ There was another knock at the door and Brendan glanced at Simon in shock.

_"Well? Are ya gonna stand there like an idiot or answer that?"_

_"Who is it?"_

Simon placed his fingers at his temple and hummed, Brendan watched him in puzzlement as he did._ "Wait…getting it…ah Christ I lost it!"_

Brendan stepped closer to Simon _"Lost what?"_

_"The ability to be psychic that's what! How the hell am I gonna know who's at the door?"_

_"Witty twat"_ Brendan huffed striding towards the door, there was no one there, he'd took that long to answer. He stretched his head out a little and his heart leapt seeing Ste walking away_ "Steven!"_ Brendan cried, his voice sounding shrill with excitement, his feet found a mind of their own practically sprinting up the garden path and then down the pavement. Ste smiled shyly as Brendan stopped in front of him._ "Hi"_ he spoke quietly and looked down at his feet.

_"What are ye doing here?"_

_"I wanted to see ya…you've been avoiding me since the other day"_ Ste looked up coyly at Brendan who swallowed as he moved closer _"I'm sorry"_

Ste's eyes closed when Brendan stretched his arm out and felt his face, it was cold with the fresh morning air so he brought him closer_ "ye don't need to apologize, but I do"_ his fingers tucked under Ste's chin bringing their mouths closer_ "I'm sorry Steven, I missed ye"_

Ste gripped over Brendan's shoulders and moved up on his tip toes till they were eye height _"Missed ya too"_ Ste moved to curl his lips over Brendan's.

_"Aw I missed ya too!"_ Simon shouted from the doorway breaking their almost kiss, they were left ghosting close to each other breathless. Ste turned to look at Simon with evil eyes _"You! Will ya pack it in getting in between our moments?"_

Simon held his arms up in defense _"What do ya mean? First time I have…Oh the office you mean? Ah Ok then, twice"_

_"Three times actually"_ Ste spoke low looking back into Brendan's eyes, he chuckled gripping Ste by the jacket and dragging him close _"Are ye coming in beautiful?"_

_"Pack it in, and are ye inviting me?"_

_"Too bloody right I am, and kicking Simon out"_ Brendan walked Ste with him to his garden gate. _"Simon, didn't ye say there was somewhere ye needed to be?_"

Simon rolled his eyes and moved out of the door _"Nice this is, right well, don't ye be late for tonight ok?"_ Simon waved his hand between Ste and Brendan's intense stare _"Youhooo"_

_"Yes, I will be there, see ye later"_ Brendan watched Ste walk into the house and grabbed Simon. _"Make that twat pay"_

_"Oh I will, he's getting to big for his boots is Danny_" Simon hugged Brendan and waved bye to Ste _"Don't ware him out Ste, I want him in one piece later!_" Simon got a slap to the back of his head in response from Brendan's backhand. Simon held his tongue in his teeth winking as he gets in his car. Brendan waves him off and follows Ste into the house.

* * *

_"Are you gonna offer me a drink anytime this year, or are ya just gonna ogle me all morning?"_ Ste asked as Brendan moved closer towards him, eyes undressing him with hunger. Ste backed up into the lounge and almost fell backwards over the back of the sofa, Brendan moved quickly to catch him cradling his arms tightly around his back.

_"Do…'kiss'...ye want…'kiss' a drink?"_ Brendan kissed Ste through his words and Ste held onto his top which was surprising there was enough material give in the first place. Ste thumbed over Brendan's nipples that protruded through his top and smiled _"You any coffee? Only I didn't sleep too well last night, feel like a zombie"_

Brendan licked into Ste's mouth and nodded_ "I've coffee, do ye want some breakfast? I can rustle up some mean toast?"_ Ste followed Brendan into the kitchen and sat at the table. _"Hmm, go on then, any jam?"_

_"Seedless?"_

_"Oh seedless! Get you"_ Ste teased accepting the coffee Brendan handed him.

_"It's my favourite"_ Brendan defended his jam, it was better seedless, end of.

Ste held his head in his hands watching the back of Brendan as he made them some toast, he really had an exceptional backside, he was mesmerized by it.

_"Ogling my arse again Steven?"_

_"NO"_ Ste answered to quickly making Brendan turn around a wag his jam covered knife at him. _"I wasn't, I was looking at…um…"_ Ste darted his eyes around and saw a certificate on the wall _"That, there"_

_"A likely story"_

Ste grabbed a piece of toast and _mmm'ed_ at the taste, Brendan had a point, seedless was rather good. _"So tell me, what's happening later?_" Ste asked with a mouthful of food. Brendan pulled his chair around to sit next to Ste.

_"Well, Simon and Foxy have asked me along for drinks"_ Brendan spoke smiling _"And I was gonna ask ye" Ste feels Brendan's finger travel up his thigh "If ye wanted to join me?"_

_"As ya date?"_

_"Would ye like to be?_" Brendan reached the top of Ste's thigh and spread his palm wide over the inside squeezing tightly, Ste hitched a breath nearly choking on his toast.

Ste jumped a little chuckling _"Yeah, I would like that, thanks for inviting me"_

_"Foxy said I could bring ye"_

_"Foxy, I mean Warren knows about me?"_ Ste finished his breakfast and turned to face Brendan, their legs moved to slot together and Ste rested his hands on Brendan's muscled legs, he traced up them and got up off his stool, Brendan widened his legs and let Ste stand between his thighs.

_"Well he thinks he does, yeah. I don't see him as much as Simon, but he will know after tonight"_ Ste moved his fingers around the back of Brendan's neck and gripped hold.

_"You had a shower yet?"_

_"Yes, before ye turned up, why?"_

_Ste sighed "Ah no reason"_

_"What?"_

_Nothing"_

_"Ye have asked me that before, anyone would think ye wanted to see me in the buff"_ Brendan watched Ste redden _"Oh aye! Ye dirty…Steven that mind of yours"_

_"Wha…I never said owt!"_ Ste protested and Brendan stroked his bottom lip down to stop him from pouting. _"I like it, such a tease. Did ye bring your uniform with ye?"_ Brendan asks looking around.

Ste looks puzzled shaking his head _"No, it's at home, why would I?"_

_"Shame Steven, I think ye look hot riding me in it"_

_"Brendan!"  
_  
_"What, ye do"_

_"Stop it…"_

_"Make me…"_ Brendan stood up and looked down on Ste _"Ye wanna tour of my house?"_

_"Sure, where to first?"_

_"My bedroom"_ Brendan growled grabbing Ste by the hand and dragging him upstairs.

* * *

Simon drives up to the station parks up his sorry excuse for a car in the parking lot and climbed out slamming the door shut. He walks past a shocked Doug who holds his hand on his shoulder asking him why he's here, it's not his shift, and Doug is the second in command. Simon twists on his heels and corrects him with 'commander'. And walks off smirking. Danny doesn't get chance to say 'come in' when Simon knocks, instead he gets a sharp shock as he opens the door with such a swing the noise it makes crashing into the cabinet makes Danny jump out of his skin and stand up with his hands in the air.

_"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!"_

_"No, what the hell are you doing more like?"_ Simon walks up to Danny and prods him in the chest making him sit down in the chair hard_ "Think you can intimidate me too? I dare ya"_

_"What are you on about Walker? I have no time for this"_ Danny flicked his hand at Simon.

_"Since when do you get kicked out of the fire department for a relationship? Even if it is a superior officer, you're way over the top there"_ Simon sat on the corner of the desk. _"Seems to me you're trying to cause shit for Brendan…again"_

_"God, why is it always about Brady? I couldn't give two shits about him and that recruit"_

_"Visited Ste in hospital and threatened him, reckon he could go to the board over your conduct"_ Simon looked over his nails and then back at Danny. _"You either back off or I will go to the board myself"_

_"You threatening me Walker, as that would be a very silly thing to do"_ Danny warned standing up and towering over him _"You don't know what I'm capable of"_

_"Besides almost ruining a man's life?"_ Simon pushed Danny out of his way _"I saw what you did, and the effect it still has, you need to be put in your place"_ Simon stood to leave after having had enough of Danny's company. The alarm sounded and he looked back at him _"Best hop to it then"_

_"And you'd best leave before I have you escorted off the premises, you are off shift remember_" Danny grabbed his hat and placed it on his head _"And don't ever speak to me like this again, next time I might not be so lenient"_

_"You're wasting your time, I'm on Brendan's side, always have been. Your threats mean less than nothing"_ Simon moved out of the office and slammed the door. Behind him Danny grabbed his office phone and hastily dialed a number. Simon clenched his fists in anger as he walked down the corridor, he was cursing himself for being angry, but he was so wound up seeing his friend being treated so badly. He would tell Ste what happened later on, he expected Brendan to invite him along anyway.

Doug gave him a dirty look as he went to his car, the fire trucks pulled out and whizzed past him as he drove out of the driveway and left into the traffic. His mind was going over his altercation with Danny, as he drove, still feeling wound up, he went to grab his phone and park up to call Brendan when he jolted forward hitting the steering wheel hard, a car ran into the back of him hard. Simon slumped over the wheel and into the passenger side, the door opened and two hands grabbed at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, thank you to everyone who reviews and still reads this story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. :) xx

* * *

Light My Fire

Chapter 7

Simon felt his head spiral as he moved a little, he felt his movements limited like he was being held by something. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on and felt incredibly groggy as though he'd been at the drink all night followed by a sleepless struggle. Simon tried opening his eyes, they felt stuck together when he prized them apart, a dirty film lay over his vision making him feel sick. A groan left his mouth as he finally up righted his head, it felt so heavy.

_"Hurry up, we need to get this done"_

Simon could hear muffled voices in the background, he was sure they weren't in the same room though, perhaps next door, they were male though that much he made out. His eyes slowly focused around him, he was in a large room, concrete floor, large windows full of little square ones. Brick walls, he knew immediately it was a warehouse type of building having had spent a considerable amount of time in one. It was cold and damp, not one iota comfortable. He glanced down and saw wooden legs, so he was on a chair, but as he tried to stand the chair moved with him. Simon now realised wherever he was he was tied up, meaning whoever was in the next room didn't want him to escape.

_"Why is he here? This is going into territory I don't wanna be involved in!"_ The man spoke with a nervous shake of his voice. There was a loud clang of metal and the other man there grunted.

_"Oh, and ya think I do?!_" He rubbed at his brow, sweat forming there at the predicament they were in. _"We are just following orders, I don't like it either"_

_"Look, let's move him, dump him in the middle of nowhere, a good whack to the head, he'll never remember"_

_"It'll be put down as an accident like the last one, just think of the money yeah?"_

_"Fuck, you have no heart, I am out of here!"_

_"I wouldn't if I were you, look at what might happen huh?_" The man finishes the job at hand and moves to walk away. _"Come on, don't think about it, it'll be quick in the explosion anyway."  
_

* * *

They'd fallen asleep together, Ste's head rested on Brendan's chest. They'd been chatting about things, nothing important, little things about each other, the kind of talk you sometimes have after sex. They spoke about that too, and how amazing it was, Brendan made Ste orgasm many times now and he was high like a giddy child afterwards. Brendan could make him come and harden again so quickly, he was just constantly turned on in his presence.

Ste had listened to Brendan's breathing grow shallow and heart beat slow to a calm settled beat that ended making him drift off too. He was shocked when Brendan cried out as though he was in pain, he roused quickly and pressed himself up with his arms. He could see he was still asleep and having some kind of a nightmare. Eyes rapid underneath his eyelids. Ste felt his heart ache, he didn't like seeing Brendan upset in anyway, this was the second time he'd witnessed him this way, Ste lightly brushed his backhand down Brendan's cheeks, one side then the other he leaned closer and spoke softly. _"Hey you, wake up."_

Ste shifted his other hand to his chest and rubbed through the hair _"Brendan, come on, wake up"_

He wasn't for waking though and Brendan was getting more vocal and Ste was worried. He leaned down and kissed over his purple lips cupped at them and licked a wet line over them _"Come on Chief! Brendan its Ste, wake up now ok?_"

Brendan did wake up, but quicker than Ste expected. Ste flew to the side when Brendan's arm moved out at him. It was an accident and Ste knew that but held back a little _"Bren…it's ok, I am here now"_

Brendan's eyes were wide and sweat covered his brow. The panic on his face gradually eased off and when he glanced at his side, Brendan felt safe again. Usually he woke in this state alone, and found it hard to get over the nightmares. Now however. Looking into Ste's beautiful blue eyes and watching the smile creep over his mouth, he felt lifted._ "Steven…"_

Ste took this as a sign to move closer and as he did his arms automatically cradled Brendan's head close to his chest. Brendan closed his eyes and listened to Ste's heartbeat calm him down, he smiled and felt safer upon waking up for the first time in years. _"Thank ye…I'm sorry"_

_"What for?"_

_"Ye seeing that, I wake up from sleep most times this way"_ Ste tightened his hold and kissed the top of his head.

_"Not the first time I have, remember? And back then all we did was fight and I still looked after ya"_

_"I appreciate ye doing that"_ Brendan smiled and moved to within a breath of Ste's lips. He was smiling too, Brendan's widened and showed his teeth before kissing Ste softly, physical thank you given with his lips. Ste accepted with hunger, and pushed his tongue over Brendan's lips wetting them. As they parted Ste let Brendan rest his head on his chest and stroked through his hair, fingers splayed. Brendan was calmer and more relaxed

_"Will you tell me about them? The nightmares?"_ Ste broke their silence, and Brendan had been expecting it, twice Ste had witnessed his nightmares, he was bound to ask.

_"Years ago, I lived in London, back then I was just a second in command…well I worked my way up from a recruit"_

_Ste beamed "I can't even imagine ya as a recruit, were you like me, all gobby and that?"_

_"No I bloody weren't, I was a good boy"_ Brendan chuckled as Ste dug him in the ribs _"Ok maybe a few times, but Steven ye are the gobbiest recruit ever"_

_"Whatever Bren…carry on then!"_

_"Jesus…well during the time I had Simon's job, I had to look after recruits, and at the time we had one lad, who I became friends with, Vinnie"_ Brendan felt Ste stop stroking his hair and wince, he moved to look up at Ste who had a distant look in his eyes. _"What?"_

_"Danny mentioned Vinnie"_ Ste bit his lip _"You two were…"_

_"What? No of course not. I mean there were rumours he liked me but we never…I took him under my wing, he was a friend, nothing more"_

_"None of my business anyhow"_ Ste agreed and moved to swap with Brendan, leaning on his chest instead, he played with his chest hair through his fingers. _"Sorry…go on"_

_"Where was I? Oh yeah, so this one time, just before I became a fire chief we had this bad fire start in a new built skyscraper. I thought it was odd, with it being new build to be honest. Anyway we all went in, Danny and I were friends back then, believe it or not._" Ste moved to look at Brendan in shock then.

_"How? He's so nasty, how did you even have the time of day for him?"_

Ste had a valid point, and for the life of him, Brendan couldn't come up with a decent answer, they just were friends at the time. In retrospect, he should have put him on his arse. Brendan shifted a little and held an arm behind his head. _"I don't know Steven, things were different back then, we were younger, and I hadn't realised how bad he could be. Vinnie, he died in the fire that day, his death, it haunts me"_

_"Oh Bren, I had no idea, I'm sorry I asked"_

_"It's ok, I would've told you anyway. He was a great recruit, always willing to learn, that one day he decided to ignore everything I had taught him, and in a split second it had got him."_

_"It?"_

_"The fire, back draft. He didn't test a door before opening it"_ Brendan trembled as he sighed and closed his eyes, the memories still so vivid it scared him.

_"That explains a lot, and why you are so protective. I get that now, and I argued with you so many times, and you still took it…why?"_ Ste looked into Brendan's eyes and felt the curve of his hand caress the side of his cheek. Brendan thumbed across Ste's bottom lip and watched its colour change with the pressure_ "I look after all my recruits Steven, I treat Anne the same"_

_"You'd better not treat her the same, else you and I will be having words!_" Ste teased and kissed Brendan's thumb sucking it into his mouth. Brendan laughed and nodded his head in response

_"Ye know what I mean, I try and teach you to be safe. It was all my fault with Vinnie, I won't ever lose anyone else"_

_"It's not your fault at all!"_ Ste shouted but not in a cruel way, he wanted to reiterate the silly belief he had swimming around in his head _"How can it have been? You didn't tell him not to check the door, he knew! Maybe he just forgot, the pressure you are under, you don't always think"_ Ste knew this first hand, so he was speaking from experience, even Brendan shrugged in defeat then. He wasn't admitting he wasn't for blame though, that was too ingrained in his mind for that now. Maybe he could try and find peace though, and with Ste by his side he found a strength he never knew he had.

_"You ready for our 'date'?"_ Brendan wanted to change the subject

_"Yeah, it feels weird saying that, going from bickering to a date"_

_We can fight if you want? You are a gobby twat after all"_ Brendan smirked as Ste's mouth fell open _"What? Ye have no come back? Now there's a first!"_

_"Ya a cheeky sod!"_ Ste sat up and poked Brendan in the chest forcing him down on the bed with a shove, Ste moved to straddle him. _"I ought to teach ya a lesson in manners"_

_"Teach me?"_ Brendan gasped in shock pointing to himself _"Ye couldn't teach a dog to sit_" Brendan doubled over laughing as Ste began to tickle him anywhere he could grab slapping his hands away every time he tried to stop him.

_"Take it back!"_ Ste beamed attacking Brendan's ticklish parts

_"No chance!"_ Brendan wriggled and managed to grab Ste's writs and flipped Ste over _"Ye will never win Steven_" Brendan held Ste's hands above his head and pressed his hard groin against him.

_"Turned on much?"_ Ste gasped as Brendan bit down on his neck

_"Must be something ye do to me Steven_" he licked a line down Ste's chest and sucked tirelessly over his nipples hardening the nubs. _"Bet I can tickle ye in a place that will have ye screaming"_

_"Yeah?"_ Ste asked breathless keening his body up when Brendan's teeth scraped over his sensitive nipples _"show me"_

Ste gasped as Brendan licked the tip of his tongue across the underside of his ball sack, he was right it did tickle. _"Bren!"_

_"What? Ye asked me to show ye!"_ Brendan grinned working his balls wet and sloppy, Ste moaned when he took them into his mouth. _"Bloody sod"_ Ste trembled laughing. Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Ste wrapped his legs tightly around Brendan, his phone rang and they both looked at it like it was the worst thing in the world. Brendan reached over to grab it and spoke. It was Warren and they were chatting happily while Ste moved and slid under Brendan as he watched him confused, he felt his cock tilt downwards as it was swallowed deep into Ste's wet mouth and he jolted and groaned so loud Warren asked him if he was Ok. Brendan's hips moved with each suck and he ended the call unable to mutter one coherent word of conversation. Ste milked Brendan's dick quickly grabbing his hips he rocked him into his mouth and drank his climax from his body like honey.

_"Jesus…"_

_"No…Ste!_" Ste giggled as he wriggled his way back up to look into Brendan's eyes _"You like?"_

_"I love"_ Brendan growled turning Ste over roughly. _"My turn, upon your knees and spread em"_

_"God I love it when ya talk dirty"_ Ste did as he was asked, biting down on the pillow feeling Brendan bury his face in between his arse cheeks and lap at his hole, his tongue working deeper inside him, Brendan rimmed Ste until he was screaming his name. Brendan reached around and tossed his cock off at the same time, Ste buckled with each stroke, fist so tight the pull and tug at his dick felt amazing. _"Bren…oh yeah"_

_"Come for me Steven"_ Brendan asked and entered a finger beside his tongue rubbing his sweet spot. Ste shuddered and bucked into Brendan's hand climaxing and shooting his come over the bed. Brendan tongue fucked him through his come down, the moans spilling out of them both filthy. Ste panted and turned his face to look at Brendan smile wide across his face, he shook it at a smug looking Brendan.

_"Think I won that round"_ Brendan stretched and climbed off the bed moving to the bathroom. _"Last one in the shower goes down first"_

Ste watched Brendan run into the shower _"You say it like it's a bad thing!"_ Ste laughed jumping off the bed and following behind Brendan's sexy arse.

* * *

Ste jumped on the sofa, and spread out getting comfy he laid back on the cushions _"What did Warren say?"_ Ste shouted through to the kitchen where Brendan was washing up, he walked in and threw the tee towel to one side getting Ste to move his legs so he could sit down too. Ste rested his feet on his lap. _"Foxy was just confirming later, we're going for drinks and maybe a club if ye fancy it?"_

_"I fancy you"_ Ste answered winking

_"Really? I'd never have guessed after your shower performance, ye realise ya filthy Steven?"_

_"Around you I'm insatiable"_ Ste replied rubbing his foot over Brendan's lap _"And yeah, it sound's good, you dance? Only I've been dying to get ya on the dance floor since that Fireman's ball"_

_"I have the moooves Steven, I can dance too"_

_"So cock sure of yourself ain't ya?"_

Brendan beckoned Ste to move towards him, which Ste did. Brendan pulled him by his top and closed their mouths together, he licked in deep and curled their tongues tightly. Ste hummed tilting to the side deepening their kiss, it made his body shiver kissing Brendan. He'd never been kissed like it in his life, it scared him, but he didn't want any other man kissing him ever again. He thought about telling Brendan, but worried he'd scare the older man off, and he didn't want to lose him now, instead he sucked on his tongue and molded their lips as one for untold moments, Ste let Brendan snake his arms tightly around him as the kisses got more needy, he mumbled against Ste's mouth and Ste moved back with a pop to look back at Brendan. _"What did ya say?"_

_"I said, we'd best think about making a move, look at the time!"_ Brendan laughed _"We've been wrapped up in one another for hours"_

_"Again…you say it like it's a bad thing"_ Ste sighed in defeat _"Can I be cheeky and ask for a ride home?"_

_"Hmm, I suppose, I've never seen your place either"_

_"Ya ain't missing much, believe me, its run down_" Ste moved and pulled himself off Brendan _"I just wanna change me clothes"_

Brendan nods sharply holding his hand out to Ste who helps him up _"Alright, Let's do it"  
_

* * *

Simon hears the two voices he heard fade off into the distance, their voices distort and footsteps dissipate. He tries to move again but he's tied up so well it's pretty improbable he'll be able to move anytime soon. Simon still tries looking down at the chair he's in, it's wooden so should be lightweight at least. He attempts to jump in it, scoot himself around, maybe somehow smash the chair. His thoughts make him giggle, despite his predicament, he thinks that's why he is finding it funny, what else can he do?

Simon manage to jump the chair along the concrete, scraping it, the noise makes him wince closing his eyes, the vibrating in his pocket opens them just as quickly though. He can't reach the darned thing in his pocket as his hands are tied together so he wriggles and jumps about like he's got ants in his pants, he watches his pocket and his phone slowly inch it's way out. It stops vibrating as it hangs by a corner and falls with a crack on the floor. "Shit" Simon cries and rocks the chair from side to side, movements getting faster and eventually he tilts himself enough to fall hard on the floor. His cheek hits the floor and it hurts he shouts with the pain.

His nose is the only thing that can help him in this situation now, he fiddles for a long time, finding the contacts list on the screen he calls Brendan.

* * *

_"You're as bad as Simon!"_ Brendan bats Ste's hand away from his car stereo for the third time as Ste changed the radio station for the hundredth. It wasn't his fault he couldn't find decent enough tunes to his liking. Brendan fetched out a CD and put it on, Ste's eyes widened and then rolled at Brendan's smirk _"Real music Steven"_

_"Yeah? When from the olden days?"_ Ste laughed, Brendan didn't. Their awkward silence was broken thankfully by Brendan's phone, he reached for it and lobbed it into Ste's lap _"Who is it?"_

_"Simon"_ Ste smiled _"Shall I answer it?"_

_"Hmm"_ Brendan nodded glancing at Ste then back at the road. Ste did and spoke in greeting, taking the phone from his ear to look at the screen, he looked confused and spoke again _"Hello? Simon…Simon are ya there?"_ Ste looked back at Brendan and shook his head shrugging, he ended the call.

_"What happened?"_ Brendan glanced from the road to Ste concerned

_"Dunno, I heard like a muffled sound, maybe his back pocket called ya? Can happen can't it?"_

_"Yeah I guess, I'll call him back when we get to yours"  
_

* * *

Brendan opened his mouth but failed to say anything when they'd arrived at Ste's flat. He wasn't sure what he'd expected to be fair, he walked in and found himself wanting more for Ste, he deserved to live better than this run down flat. Ste turned and caught Brendan's face, he could see he was less than impressed, they both weren't on a fire chiefs salary though, so Ste was limited to the places he could afford to live.

"_Go on then, I can see you're dying to say something_" Ste snapped a little annoyed, it was his home after all , no matter how awful it looked.

_"Ye could stay with me "_ Brendan felt it roll off his tongue, and was powerless to prevent it, he saw the shocked look on Ste's face as he tried to cover himself quickly _"I mean, while you find somewhere better?"_

_"Oh…yeah right. Well thanks for your offer, I will let ya know if I ever decide to move"_

_"You actually want to remain here?"_ Brendan gestured around and made himself come across snobby in his mannerisms.

_"Ya know what, I am not putting up with this, do one will ya?"_ Ste pushed hard at Brendan's chest as he jolted backwards _"Go back to your posh home if ya can't bare to be in mine!"_

Brendan gripped Ste by his wrists and walked him back against the wall _"I only want what's best for ye! I'm sorry it came out wrong, Steven, I don't want to leave"_

_"Shoulda thought of that before opening ya gob then!"_

Brendan stroked over Ste's face as he had his hands batted away, it was the third time of trying Ste finally relented but still moved his face to the side when Brendan tried to kiss him. He instead moved his lips over his neck apologising after each kiss. Ste sighed and turned to look at Brendan, he swam in his eyes and felt his heart leap, what was happening to him. He was so mad with him, yet he wanted Brendan to stay despite that. Ste brought his hand up to Brendan's lips and stroked over them gently.

"_Just…keep ya opinions to yourself, Ok?_" He watched Brendan nod and stroke his hands over Ste's waist.

_"Sorry, go and get changed yeah? I'll wait for ye"_

Ste slid out of Brendan's grip and felt Brendan grab his hand jolting him to look back _"Hurry up, I miss ye already_" Brendan winked and Ste smirked in response nodding. As Ste left Brendan sat down on his sofa and fetched his phone out ready to call Simon, instead Warren's name flashed up 'Foxy' so he answered it with a smile. _"Hey Foxy, what can I do for ye?"_

Brendan listened to him speak and knitted his brow _"What ye mean? I had a call from him earlier, and saw him this morning too"_ Brendan answered

_"I will try and call him now then, ye still up for meeting later?"_ Brendan glanced up as Ste walked in looking so gorgeous it took his breath away, he licked his lips checking him out as Ste turned full circle for him with a grin. _"Yeah Foxy, something's just come up, but I will see ye later_" Brendan ended the call and stood up slowly walking towards Ste with hunger in his eyes. Ste shook his head and smirked.

_"Nooo…"_

_"Oh yesss Steven, ye look amazing, that all for me?_" Brendan asked licking his lips and pathing his way over Ste's trembling body.

_"Always has all been for you Chief_" Ste gasped when Brendan ate at his mouth with hungry kisses, his tongue wrapped around Ste's and melted his body against his. They parted and stared at each other, Ste darted his eyes and felt consumed by Brendan's intense stare._ "I…I think…"_ Ste stuttered but stopped as Brendan backed off holding his phone up.

_"Sorry I just have to call Simon, Foxy rang, says he got the same phone call off him as we did"_

Ste pushed off the wall and looked worried _"Hey, that's a little odd to be a coincidence isn't it? Is he alright?"_

_"That's what I intend to find out"_ Brendan held the phone up to his ear as it called Simon, it went straight to voicemail. He looked up at Ste and began to look confused. Ste bit his lip and held onto Brendan's chest fingering at his shirt.

_"He went to see Danny…"_

_"What? How do ye know that?"_

_"I spoke to Simon about Danny, when he visited me in hospital, he told me I'd end up kicked out of the fire department if I pursued a relationship with you"_

_"He said what? Steven, that just ain't true, Ok I know it's complicated, but we ain't serious anyway"_

Ste felt his heart twist and he backed off then hurt, it meant something to him, why would he risk his career if it wasn't serious to some degree. Was Brendan just having fun, and when he got bored he'd drop him like hot coals. _"Thanks for that Brendan, good I know where I stand then"_

_"God Steven, can ye not grow up, it's not always about ye, Simon is in trouble!"_ Brendan felt himself shoved backwards and he fell onto the sofa in surprise.

_"You're a twat Brendan, whatever this is, it's over"_ Ste made himself perfectly clear _"Get out, now"_

Brendan shook his head and moved up off the sofa._ "Good, I cannot stand your petulance any longer!_" Brendan left the flat and slammed the door behind him leaving Ste to slump into the sofa head rested in his hands, the pain making his eyes water.

* * *

Danny was visited again, this time it was Brendan who held him down by his throat. Angry and riled from his altercation with Ste and his worry for Simon Brendan glared at Danny, watching his eyes widen and shake from the pressure of his hand.

_"Ye tell me now, what's happened to Simon, else I will not be responsible"_

Danny gripped Brendan's wrist and tried to pull himself free, it was only when Doug had pulled Brendan off him he managed a huge breath of air. His face reddened and he coughed hard rolling to the side off his desk and onto his feet, Danny sat firmly into his chair dismissing Doug who held his fists tightly at the side of him looking up at a seething Brendan.

_"Got yourself a regular little bodyguard there"_ Brendan spoke sarcastically and slammed his hands down on the desk "_Simon?"_

_"Why should I know where he is? He came in earlier throwing his weight around about your new fancy fella, told him to do one, you should know I don't take kindly to threats"_ Danny adjusted his collar and grinned. The alarm sounded and Danny looked up at the door _"Oh dear, wonder what that's all about?"_

_"Ye haven't…? Where is he?_" Brendan watched Danny shrug as he moved quicker than lightening down to the garage and ripped off the fire report, he fingered over the address and pulled into his fire suit. _"Brendan?_" He span around and saw Ste standing there head to the side and mouth open, he'd followed him, knew this would be where he'd end up. However the look on Brendan's face left him reeling. Ste didn't for one moment think that…

_"Oh no…where?"_

Brendan moved and shoved past him jumping onto the fire truck. _"BRENDAN, WHERE?!_" Ste shouted as the fire truck pulled out quickly, he turned and saw Danny smirk at him and jump on another appliance as it sped out of the fire station, Danny saluted him as he moved quickly into the distance. His heart raced as he pulled off his shoes and climbed into his fire suit, rushing to the cabinet he fished out the keys to the remaining fire truck and gulped at the sight of it. He'd driven cars before, hell even a motorbike, but a fire truck? He'd never got the chance to try, until now.

* * *

Simon groaned in annoyance, he had heard Ste's voice and had spoken back to him, he obviously hadn't heard a bloody word of it though. He guessed the phone had damaged as it fell to the concrete floor. He blew hard at his face trying to get his floppy blond fringe out of his eyes, it angled into his eyes when he'd fallen with the chair. Simon sighed and looked at the roof and then he saw it, a faint whisper of thin smoke, watched it creep over the ceiling methodically, snaking it's way to each nook and cranny until it filled out the room. Simon moved his head to the side and traveled his eyes over the trail of the smoke which was filtering in from the room the other men had been talking.

_"Oh you have got to be kidding me_" Simon spoke with a huff of ironic laughter and moved his wrists quickly, the bounds were done up tightly, he tried his ankles which seemed a little less restrained so he concentrated on them for now. His heavy walking boots helped nudge the rope easy, but it still took time and as the smoke grew thicker so did his patience, he needed to get out of there. He could hear the fire, it was never silent. Simon had worked alongside it for years and knew its sound, always vocal as it combusted with different materials, he heard it whoosh and set things alight in the other rooms with ease, he knew it would consume everything in its path, and its path was directly towards him.

His phone rang and he twisted quickly nudging the answer option with his nose _"Hello? If you can hear me I am trapped, the building is on fire"_ Simon spoke and listened, nothing, no voice but there was someone on the other end, he saw the time move higher as they stayed on the line. _"You think this will stop me? It won't I will get out of this, and find whoever you are"_ Simon turned back and carried on loosening his ankles, all the while watching the smoke move closer towards him, he knew the score, he couldn't let the smoke get nearer, that would kill him before the fire even reached the room.

The call suddenly ended, and Simon turned to look at his phone, with one last shove of his feet he managed to get the rope lose enough to kick his legs free. His lungs ached as he felt the smoke get close, the thin shield of it now surrounded him, he kept low and got his legs up high to his chest, bringing his bound arms under himself he jerked his body on the floor trying to get his hands over his feet, Simon was coughing now, pushing the deadly smoke out of his lungs, it burnt him from the inside out and made his eyes sting as tears rolled down his cheeks. His face began to redden as he choked on it.

Again his phone flashed, it glowed within the smoke Simon moved and looked at it as it flashed 'Brendan calling' he'd never smiled so quickly, his nose being his best friend right now as it answered yet another call. _"Brendan! 'Cough' I…can't…'Cough…breathe. Help…"_ Simon moved his ankles and got one foot between his bound wrists, his lungs getting heavier, head spinning, an orange glow could now be seen in the room, the fire had now reached him. _"Brendan, I'm sorry…"_ Simon's head fell to the side of him and his body slumped down.


End file.
